


Bucky´s family: It´s messy

by Aslaksen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Asgard (Some), Avengers are awesome, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cheating, Custody Arrangements, Dad - Freeform, Daddy Bucky, Divorce, Earth, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Feels, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt/Comfort, Life In The Tower, Love, Midgard, Some suicidal thoughts, Swearing, bucky as a dad, injured, messy family, mission, past Loki/OFC - Freeform, powers, send requests, short coma, some mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 72,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aslaksen/pseuds/Aslaksen
Summary: What if you fell for a super soldier with dark hair, got married and everything was like a dream come true? Well that happened, but here´s the rest of the story of how Casey had to move on from her ex, but it´s not easy when they have a kid together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first Bucky fanfic! Good to know: English is my second language, any spelling mistake is on me. btw, no marvel characters are mine, just Casey and Jack. Happy reading!

It was one of those dreadful days again, the days Casey would rather sink through the floor then to get out of her apartment, get into her car and drive to the huge avenger´s tower. 

 

She let out a deep breath before she got out of her car and headed to the elevator. The AI greeted her as usual and took her to the common floor. She got out of the elevator, smiled a small greeting to Natasha and Wanda that waved a little from the team´s dinner table. 

 

“He´s in the living room with Clint and Sam.” Natasha informed her friendly.

 

Casey nodded a thank you to the spy and headed straight to the living room (she knew the avenger´s floors like the back of her hand so she had no problem finding the one she was there for.)

 

Even in her uncomfortable and a little nervous state the scene before her made her smile a bit more, and a lot more real. The two males were jokingly aggressively playing mario cart while telling their third player that sat between them he was way to good at the game to play against them, making the winner of the game cheer of joy.

 

“Yes! Did you see that mom? I won over Clint and Sam three times in a row now!” The young boy cheered to Casey.

 

Casey smiled and saw the wink from the two teammates, they had of course let the boy win but she was in no way going to ruin her child´s happiness. 

 

“Wow great job, Jack!” She said cheerfully as she gave her son a high five. The boy smiled at the adults.

 

“So, I hope winning three times means you´re gonna go get your things and get ready to leave?” She asked in a friendly, yet motherly tone. To her relief Jack just nodded with a smile and ran quickly to his room.

 

Casey let out a breath she didn´t know she had hold in and Sam and Clint somehow noticed it before she did.

 

“Case, it´s fine. He´s out and won´t get back for another fifteen minutes.” Clint reassured her. 

 

She must have looked as nervous as she was feeling, since Sam nodded in agreement to Clint´s words. 

 

“Thanks, but I´m still not thrilled to have to see him and being here is not exactly easy.” She said friendly to them. The nodded, showing they understood her situation.

 

Suddenly she heard Jack shout from the kitchen/ dining room that he was ready to go. She said bye to the team members as she went to the elevator with her son. He now had a, of course, avengers backpack.

 

“Can we get pizza for dinner?” Jack excitedly asked.

 

Casey looked down, smiling to Jack. “Sur-” She was interrupted by a voice that made her head snap up to look at the person now in front of them. 

 

“Casey, Jack!” The last name was pronounced with more excitement then the first.

 

“Already heading home?” Bucky asked her friendly.

 

Casey took a breath before she answered him. “Yeah, and you´re early?” She said neutrally. 

 

Bucky sighed. “Cay.” He said a bit warningly, letting her know this was not the time to start another fight, not with Jack this close to them. Casey took the warning but when Jack didn't see she glared daggers to Bucky as they switched places, them in the elevator and him on the common floor. She relaxed a bit when the elevator doors closed.

 

They got home and she let Jack play some ps games for an hour as she did a load of dishes and laundry as well as order the pizzas for the evening. She needed to have something to do to keep herself from wanting to shoot Bucky between the eyes. 

 

It had started nine years ago. She got accepted into being an avenger, with her laser eyes and a bit inhuman strength she was a pretty good add to the team. She had hit it off with all of them but she had fallen almost immediately for Bucky. They got married after a year and then Jack came, now eight years old. Everything was great until Bucky broke her heart in thousands of pieces. Now almost a year later she had still not accepted his many apologies and it still hurt like when she was informed of what he did. That was why she always hated to come pick up or drop of Jack, the risk of seeing her ex husband and only wanting to scream at him and shoot him between the eyes. The only reason she held back was Jack. She could never take his dad from him, no matter what Bucky´s done to herself he was a good dad and a good role model (well, not in some ways but they kept that from Jack) for her son.

 

\---------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, another day she had to go to the tower. She sighed as she followed Jack up the elevator to the common floor. They got out of the elevator and Jack immediately saw Steve and ran quickly to give him a hug. Casey couldn't help but smile a little at that, the kid loved his ´uncle´ Steve. 

 

“J, what about your old dad, no hug to give to me?” Bucky joked friendly to his son. 

 

Jack let Steve go and gave Bucky a hug. Casey snapped her head up when she heard Steve call her name, now standing closer to her then a minute ago.

 

“Good to see you, Cay.” He said warmly to her as he gave her a hug. She smiled a little and returned the short hug.

 

She backed a little to look at him. “Good to see you too, Steve-o. “ He smiled at her nickname for him.

 

She looked back to see Bucky keeping a safe distance from her but came closer as he saw her looking at him. She tensed up but didn't let it show too much. Her face was all neutral now compared to the happy smile she had just given Steve.

 

“Jack has a appointment to the dentist in two days, at eight, don´t forget to inform his teacher tomorrow of it. Also, he needs to do all his homework here this week. Last week he had a full assignment left that we sat up late over his bedtime to finish.” She informed Bucky in a neutral voice.

 

He nodded in understanding. “Yeah I got it, anything more you wanna tell me military style?” He asked with a huff off annoyance.

 

Casey let her gaze harden to his words. 

 

“His bedtime is eight, not nine thirty that he told me you let him stay up to.” She said in annoyance. 

 

“What am I supposed to do when he´s not tired at eight? Drug him?” 

 

“Of course not! But you can tire him out through the day, it works for me.” Casey said and gave Bucky a eye roll. 

 

Steve, that´s been standing close to them through the discussion decided now to clear his throat, making the ex couple look at him.

 

“We´ll make everything work, and I´m glad Nat took Jack to the living room the second you started arguing.” Both Casey and Bucky looked a little ashamed of not thinking where Jack were when they started their discussion.

 

“But I know you two should talk it out, but not on this floor.” Steve said in a friendly order.

 

Casey gave him a small smile. “Nice order, Cap. Too bad I shouldn't be alone with James.” She said the last part with a slight anger in her voice.

 

Steve just held out his hand, palm up. Casey got the silent order and gave him her gun she always had on her. 

 

“So, now it should be fi-” Steve went quiet and raised a eyebrow when she handed him a trow knife and a smaller knife from the side of her booths.

 

She shrugged at the men. “What, I´m not living here anymore and I´m alone a lot. Not my fault I don´t wanna get kidnapped or killed.” She said casually, making the men nod in agreement.

 

“No laser tricks, okay?” Steve ordered her.

 

“Fine, no laser eyes.” She promised.

 

“So, still on for some “discussion”?” She sarcastically asked Bucky. He just gave a small nod and they took the elevator down to the floor with conference room. They got into one and closed the door. Bucky sat down on a chair but Casey stand in front of him, arms crossed and glared daggers at him.

 

“You know it´s all because of you that we´re here?” She said with a angry tone.

 

Bucky sighed and ran a hand through his short dark hair. “We need to be able to be Jack´s parents and we can´t if you´re always ready to argue with me all the time.” He said in a friendly yet tired voice.

 

“It´s not my fault, I´m trying to deal with it.” Casey let out a breath. “The best I can. But I´m not the one that ruined everything.”

 

Bucky had his hands on his face as he muttered back. “It doesn't´t matter how many times I apologize, you never want to let that go.”

 

Casey, now full of frustration didn't even let out another word as she stormed out of the room, slamming the door shot loudly. She got to her car and speed away. She didn't stop until she was in her apartments building, in the garage. She parked her car and headed to her apartment. She cleaned the place so it looked brand new and when she realized she had cleaned away the day she drop down on the couch with comfort food and a bottle of wine.

 

\-------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

“Casey. I wouldn't´t be calling you if I didn't have to, now shut up and listen to me.” She heard Bucky shout to her through her phone.

 

“Jack got into a fight, he´s fine but we´re called down to the principal right now.”

 

“Fuck, I can´t!” Casey let out a frustrated groan.

 

“What the hell do you mean you ´can´t´?” Bucky almost growled back to her.

 

“Ugh, my car is getting fixed and I won´t get it back for a few days.” She informed him.

 

“Then get an uber or taxi or something!” Bucky said hurriedly to her.

 

“Can´t, I´m literally stuck in the forest.” She said in frustration.

 

“What? Why? And where?” 

 

After she gave him the directions to the forest she heard him grumpily tell her he would be there in ten minuets. 

 

Right on time she saw his black Range Rover stop a meter before her. She quickly got into the car and they speed off to the school. 

 

“Why were you in the forest?” Bucky, without letting the road out of his vision asked her a bit more friendly now.

 

“Because I needed to get out of the city for a while and I thought I had the whole day to be there.”

 

“How did you even get there?” Bucky asked with a slight raised eyebrow.

 

“I walked, no uber or taxi wanted to let me off in the middle of nowhere.” She said with a shrug.

 

“Huh, okay.” Was all Bucky responded with.

 

They arrived at the school and found out that Jack had started a small fight and no one was hurt, the other kid had stolen his crayons and had refused to give them back. Neither Casey or Bucky scolded him much since the kid had been the annoying kid in class and always were annoying Jack.

 

They headed back to the tower and dropped off Jack, then after leaving Steve as the babysitter, Bucky got back into the car (Casey had waited in the car for Bucky to come back to drop her off at her place and it was no need to be too overprotective and follow them). He was just about to turn on the engine when Casey´s low voice stopped him. 

 

She had looked at her phone for the time but instead her eyes went to the date and she realized where she was.

 

“I knew there was a reason why I just couldn't´t deal with New York today.” She said so low Bucky would have missed it if he didn't have super hearing.

 

He turned his head to look at her. She was looking down her lap, her long dark hair covered most of his vision of her face.

 

“Exactly one year ago, in this fucking car...” She said in a sad tone.

 

“Casey...” Bucky said gently to her.

She let out a small sob through her hands that were now on her face and soon she felt Bucky´s arms hug her tightly to his chest.

\---------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

When Casey got out from the almost drunk state she had been the last twenty minuets she realized what really had happened and got dressed in record time. She didn't say anything as she rushed out of the parked Range Rover and rushed out of the towers garage, avengers part of it at least and soon got out from the tower and luckily got a cab without having to wait for one. She gave the cab driver her address and as soon as she was home she double checked that she had locked her door before she hurried into the bathroom to take a shower. 

 

´Shit shit shit, fucking shit!´ She thought to herself as she cleaned herself.

 

´I fucked everything up, I LITERALLY FUCKED up.´ She continued to shower until she was red and the soap was all used up and almost all the shampoo was gone.

 

She dried off and got dressed in comfy clothes since she just could do the paperwork she had for the week to work on from home. So she dived into her work in her office and got a few hours where her brain didn't replay the scene with her and Bucky in his car just earlier that day.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

four days later, a dreadful Friday, always fucking Friday´s, she now had her car back and went to pick up Jack. She arrived to the common floor and was met with Natasha and Steve playing with Jack, well Nat was just laughing and taking some pictures as Jack got piggy back rides from Captain America. Steve smiled to Casey and let Jack down to the floor.

 

“Mom!” Jack shouted and ran to hug Casey who happily hugged him back.

 

“Had a fun week?” She asked with a smile.

 

Jack nodded excitedly. “Yes, the best! We played so much games and I got to even play with Tony and dad was so funny. Did you know he likes to prank Steve? It was hilarious!” Jack said.

 

“Really, and Steve-o didn't even see it coming from you showing all those prank wars on youtube?” Casey asked the boy but smirked to Steve.

 

“To my defense it was pretty good pranks.” Steve said in defense but smiled.

 

Nat elbowed him and smiled to Casey.

 

“He ran straight into a doorway filled with tape, he was covered in it for at least five minuets.” She said with a laugh.

 

“Only because no one would stop laughing enough to help me earlier.” Steve shot, friendly, back. 

 

Casey let out a small laugh.

 

“So, wanna go get your backpack and we´ll go get ice cream or something?” Casey asked Jack softly.

 

Instead of running straight to get his backpack as he always did, he stood there and looked at her.

 

“Mom, can´t we get ice cream here, with dad?” He asked so innocently it felt like a stab at her heart for wanting to say no.

 

She had big, nervous eyes and cleared her throat before she answered him, trying to soften her look a little.

 

“Ehm, mommy and daddy don´t really go well together, honey...” She said gently to him as she hoped he would drop it as usual.

 

“But I want to get ice cream with both of you!” He said more demanding.

 

Casey sighed and looked up to Steve and Nat who nodded to her, encouraging the idea.

 

“Fine, but you have to find him. I´ll wait in the kitchen.” She said in a sigh and Jack cheered as he ran out of the room shouting for his dad.

 

“Imma need wine. A lot of wine after this.” She said as she headed to the kitchen.

 

Soon Casey and Bucky sat on opposite sides with Jack on the head on the table. The adults were not meeting each others eyes and the conversations were a bit awkward but it helped that Jack stood for new subjects all the time. After the ice cream Jack ran away to play with Steve again, leaving Casey and Bucky alone in the kitchen.

 

“So...we must have done something right since Jack hasn't been in any more fights.” Casey said awkwardly as she scratched her arm.

 

“Cay, you don´t need to make small talk.” Bucky said friendly.

 

Casey looked to the table then dared to look at him. “It shouldn't have happened.” She said in a neutral voice.

 

“Is it so wrong that it did? I mean, I never stopped loving you.” Bucky said in a gentle tone.

 

“No, this isn´t happening. It was a mistake due to memories and shit and I don´t want to talk more about it.” Casey said sternly.

 

Bucky slowly nodded to show he could be okay with that wish.

 

Jack came running to them and said he wanted to go with Casey now since he had just pulled another prank on Steve. Casey smiled to him and they left the tower.

 

\--------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

“Cay, I said we need you and your laser eyes, also you´re quiet strong too.” Tony said friendly to her.

 

She sighed. “Tony, I quit because I can´t stand to see James all the fucking time, so thanks but no thanks.”

 

“You didn´t quit, we let you take the paperwork we didn't want to deal with. And you´re still on the team, so come on, let´s get the dream team back together, huh?” 

 

“Who will I be working with on this mission?” 

 

“Clint, Sam and Steve and me.” Tony answered happily.

 

“Fine, but who will be watching Jack?” She asked him.

 

“Eh, his dad? The rest of the team and Pepper is only a phone call away and can be there in ten minuets.” Tony was well prepared.

 

Casey sighed. 

 

“Fine, I´ll go on your stupid mission then.” She heard how Tony quietly cheered for himself.

 

She got to the tower with Jack an hour later. They were in the dining room /kitchen with the team, except Thor, he was out somewhere. Casey was explaining what rules to follow while she was out on the mission.

 

“For the last time, bedtime is at eight, not nine or twelve. No sugar before bed and tire him out through the day, go hiking or something. Oh, before I forget, no candy if it´s not sa-”

 

“Saturday, got it.” Bucky interrupted her a bit jokingly but got a angry look from Casey.

 

“Well since you seem to know all the rules, why don´t you make your son live by them then?” She shot back.

 

“Like some candy a Sunday would hurt anyone.” Bucky said sarcastically.

 

“Sunday, Tuesday, Thursday and right before I picked him up last Friday. Does that sound like following the rules, James?” She said in a stern motherly tone to him.

 

Bucky eased on his look since he knew she only called him by his name when she was pissed, and since a year ago when he fucked up everything she has been pissed at him all the time.

 

“Only Saturday´s, got it.” He said friendly to her.

 

She gave him a small nod and turned to look back to Jack. “You have fun with the team now, and if there´s anything I´m just a phone call away, okay?” 

 

“Yeah yeah, stop being so you and go kick someones butt.” Jack said jokingly.

 

“Well, that someone would be your dad for giving you so much sugar-” She joked back.

 

“Mom, just go and leave dad´s butt alone, you already terrifies him as it is.” Jack said in a serious tone.

 

Casey looked over to Bucky with a raised eyebrow. Bucky seemed to look a little uncomfortable under her gaze.

 

“What, you´re almost as strong as me and your eyes can kill, literally.” He tried to joke but Casey could hear it wasn't´t a joke.

 

“Good.” Was all Casey said to Bucky.

“So, I guess I need to leave. Jack be a good boy and don´t prank too much.” Casey said before she left for the mission.

 

\---------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

“Another successful mission!” Clint cheered as they entered the common floor.

 

Casey didn't´t have time to say anything as Jack had run straight to hug her. She kneeled down carefully to hug him back and tried not to show the pain she had from her big, many bruises mostly on her right side. Jack let her go.

 

The group went to the couch group to sit down as Casey spend some time with Jack.

 

“You´re okay, right?” He asked her carefully.

 

Casey smiled at him. “Yeah, of course I am.“ She said gently to him. 

 

“Good.” He said with a smile and ran back to play with Natasha and Wanda.

 

“You need some help up?” Casey, still kneeled down looked up to see Bucky reaching out his hand to her.

 

She took it and he carefully helped her up. When she finally stood up she took a deep breath.

 

“You´re covered in bruises, huh?” He asked her friendly.

 

“Yeah, I think so, it sure as hell feels like it. But only on the right side so I take that as a win.” Casey said a bit proudly at the last part.

 

“Not that bad with almost a year off field.” Bucky agreed.

 

They joined the team on the couch group. Jack was smiling and Casey just knew she wouldn't like the reason he smiled like that.

 

“Mom, Tony said we can move back to the tower! Please! Please! Please! Please! Can we?”

 

Casey sighed loudly.

 

“I am not-”

 

“Way ahead of you, you and Jack will have your own apartment.” Tony answered her, knowing she did not want to live with Bucky in the same apartment.

 

“Since you´re back on missions now it will be easier and this way there´s always someone you both trusts to babysits Jack. It´s a win win.” Tony said as he looked at both Casey and Bucky. 

 

“It would be easier and we would both see him more then just a week at a time.” Bucky said friendly to her.

 

“I-I don´t think I can do this right now.” Casey said in a lower voice.

 

“But it will be fun! It will be just like before you moved out, and we can hang out with dad all the time!” Jack said cheerfully.

 

“Ehm, that... Jack, no. I can´t.” Casey said in panic.

 

She was already freaking out and when she felt Bucky´s right arm around her back she lost the little control she had over her mouth. She quickly got free from Bucky as she shouted at him.

“Don´t touch me!”

 

The room went silent as the team saw Jack look horrified at why his mom would hate to be hugged by his dad. 

 

“Mom, what did dad do that made you scream?” Jack asked carefully.

 

“No, no no honey, I´m just tired after the mission, must still be in work mode.” She tried to sound calm but clearly failed as Jack didn't´t look like he bought that at all.

 

“What´s wrong, you´re still together, right?” Jack asked in a slight trembled voice.

 

“Jack...” Bucky said gently to him and kneeled to look him better in the eyes.

 

“Wanna get some ice cream?” Casey suddenly asked Jack, making both him and Bucky look up in disbelieve to what she had just said. Luckily Jack nodded a yes and went silently with them to the kitchen.

 

Jack was halfway through the ice cream as Casey cleared her throat.

 

“Jack, there´s something we should have told you a long time ago.” 

Jack looked up at her and she saw that he was close to tears and that felt like someone were stabbing her heart.

 

“Sometim-” Bucky started but his voice broke.

 

“Sometimes things happen and relationship don´t work out the way one might have planned.” Casey said gently.

 

Jack was now letting out a few tears. 

 

“Jack, honey. It had nothing to do with you, it just... got complicated with more problems than love could fix.”

 

“So you just broke up like that? Don´t you love each other at all?” Jack said through his tears. Bucky was now hugging him with his human arm.

 

“I still love your mom very much and this isn´t easy for any of us.” Bucky said softly to the boy. 

 

“But why, what happened?” Jack asked in frustration.

 

“You will understand more when you´re older, but it´s going to be okay.” Casey said gently to him. 

 

Jack was sad until he fell asleep, twenty minutes later. After Bucky had tucked him in he sat back in the kitchen where Casey was still sitting. He gave her a small smile and she gave him a small nod.

 

“Thank you. I know you´re incredibly pissed at me and you have every right to be, so thank you for not telling him my mistakes.” Bucky said in a low, soft tone.

 

“Barnes.” He looked up at her calling him by his last name.

 

“What you did, you did it to me, not him. you´re a great dad and I want Jack to see that, not the version of you I still see.” She said in the same tone.

 

He nodded and sighed.

 

“Do you think we will ever... I don´t know, get over, what I did I mean.” 

 

“I don´t know, all I know is that I have no idea what it is with me and your fucking car.”

 

Bucky let out a small laugh and Casey did the same.

 

“Well, the sex was great at least.” Bucky joked back.

 

Casey huffed. “Yeah, which time?”

“All of them.” Bucky leant closer to her over the table and looked into her eyes. “Because it was with you.” He said softly to her.

 

She had to take a deep breath not to lose herself in those blue eyes. She managed to look down to the table. 

 

“How about the time I told you Jack was going to get a sibling then?”

 

Now it was Bucky´s turn to take a deep breath. But he didn't´t move away like she thought he would. Instead he carefully put his right hand over hers. Making her look up at him.

 

“There´s no excuse for how I acted. I got scared and thought I was lucky not to fuck up the one kid we already have, but the risk of fucking up one more was terrifying for me.” 

 

*Flashback*

A year ago.

 

Casey was bursting to tell Bucky the news, she just never seemed to find the moment in their unusual full day. The only moment she had with only him was when they were in his car going to or from one of their many places they needed to go to. So she decided that why not now, better now or never. It was right after he had parked the car and was about to take off his seatbelt as she put her hand on his, stopping him in the motion. He shot her a questioning look.

 

“Bucky, I gotta tell you something so please remain seated. Ok?” She said gently to him. He silently nodded to her to continue.

 

She took a breath before she broke the news.

 

“So, Jack´s gonna have a sibling.” She said simply.

 

“What?” Bucky said in disbelieve. 

 

“We´re gonna have another kid.” She said with a smile to him.

 

“No.” Bucky said simply.

 

“No?” Casey asked chocked, he had been happy when she told him about Jack so that was the reaction she was waiting for.

 

“No, you need to do an abortion, I can´t... not now.” Bucky said in slight panicked voice.

 

Casey tried to calm him down but it all blew up to a huge fight were she was crying and him telling her he really didn't want the kid and she needed to abort the mission like yesterday.

 

A week later Casey had gotten the abortion and Bucky had been there, but not emotionally. He had been silent the entire time and didn't´t talk until they got home and he asked her what she wanted to eat. Needless to say from there on there were more tears and arguments then a healthy relationship.

 

A few days later Bucky came home late, smelling like perfume and Casey called him out and he admitted that he had cheated on her with another woman, it only happened once and it was killing Bucky and he begged Casey to forgive him. It broke her heart so she instead made him sleep at Steve´s apartment, since they lived in the tower he had many places to sleep except for with her. 

 

They kept the why of their problems from Jack, only telling him stuff was a bit rocky now and to make it better Casey and Jack would move out of the tower, and Jack got to live with them both, a week at a time. 

 

*End of flashback*

 

Casey let out a sigh. 

 

“I don´t get why you didn't just talk to me, like you do now.” 

 

“Because I was scared of how you would react, I thought you were gonna burn me with your laser vision or something.” Bucky answered her gently.

 

“Huh, not a bad idea. No, but why did you cheat on me?”

 

“I-I was scared, confused and I didn't think about what I was doing and I would take it all back if I could.”

 

“You broke my heart, you know that right?” Casey noticed she was silently crying and dried her tears.

 

“I know and it kills me that I´m the reason for you not wanting to be here in the tower, the team and it hurts like hell to not be the one that makes you smile like I used to make you.” 

 

“So, another “ride” in your car?” Casey joked.

 

Bucky let out a small chuckle but he couldn't stop looking into her eyes and Casey herself felt all those old feelings of just wanting to be near him again.

 

\----------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

“Well, that happened. Again.” Casey said as she got dressed in the backseat of the Range Rover.

 

“Yep and it was even better then last time.” Bucky said as he finished getting dressed next to her.

 

They got out of the car but Casey didn't´t make it more than a few steps as she was stopped by Bucky suddenly kissing her and gently pushed her against his car. Casey ripped off him his shirt and soon they were back in the backseat with a trail of clothes.

 

\-----------------------------

A month later

 

Casey and Jack had moved into the apartment next door to Clint the day after they told Jack they were no longer a couple, and also the night when they had slept together twice in Bucky´s car. Since then Casey was on the team again and in missions. She had also not slept with or kissed Bucky since that night. They needed to get a foundation built before they build a house, so they were taking it slow, starting with getting along on the common floor, missions and activities with Jack. 

 

Everything was going great but she still felt like she didn't trust Bucky to never cheat again. And the problem with Jack trying to punch his way through life. He had a rough time with their break up and would act out whenever they didn't´t expect it. 

 

“Hey, yes this is Casey... yes, Casey Barnes... Jack? What about him?” Casey sat and had lunch with the team and now everyone was pretty much just listening to her phone call.

 

“He what? Yeah, I´ll be there asap.” With that she ended the call.

 

She got up from her chair and put on her stylish, open no buttons cardigan. 

 

“You, come.” She said as she pointed to Bucky.

 

Bucky looked like he would rather finish his food then go to the school but reluctantly got up from his own chair. 

 

“Why, what happened? And didn't you change your last name a year ago?”

 

She looked to him and gave him an eye roll.

 

“Your son punched another kid, we´re going to the principal. And I was going to but...you know we never signed the papers.” 

 

“So when he gets in fights he´s my son?” Bucky asked with raised eyebrows. “And it´s really hot that you kept my name.” He said with a smirk.

 

“Yeah, hm, maybe not, sound more like Steve-o.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, making Steve choke a little on his water and Bucky to jokingly give his friend a ´stern´ look and successfully drop the last name discussion.

 

“No, I mean you willingly joined a freaking war. I think that crazy gene got to him in some weird way.”

 

“You don´t think you willingly becoming a spy/ agent´s gene is the reason?” Bucky asked as they got into the elevator.

 

“Ptth, never, however since we both are stronger than normal humans I hope Jack didn't break the poor kid´s face.” Casey said like in a thought.

 

It turned out Jack had gotten into an argument with another kid that had been picking on him and he finally snapped and broke the kids nose. Casey and Bucky got him back home to the tower and sent him to his room in Casey´s apartment while she and Bucky figured out how and how long they should ground him. After a few minutes they called Jack back to the living room.

 

“Jack, since you broke that kids nose you´re now grounded, no tv, computer or phone and no games on either of those for a week.” Casey said sternly to her son.

 

Bucky had crossed his arms and Casey saw that his new stance made Jack move nervously, obviously uncomfortable with disappointing, specially his dad.

 

“Kid, you know better than to use violent as a solution.” Bucky said in a more stern dad voice than he often would use and to really bring it home he choose the words that he knew would make Jack really regret what he had done. 

 

“Me and your mom are very disappointed in you.” Success, Jack was too ashamed to meet his dad´s eyes. 

 

If it was anything Jack never wanted to happen was disappointing his dad, of course he didn't like disappointing his mom either, but the amount of respect he had towards his dad was more than what he had to anyone else since he was his hero, his role model.

 

“Jack, you can go to your room and I´ll get you when dinner is ready.” Casey said a bit softer to him. Without looking at them Jack gave them a short nod then ran to his room.

 

Casey let out a sigh as she raised an eyebrow to Bucky.

 

“Really, now he´s gonna think you hate him the entire week with how you were looking at him and the “we´re disappointed” shit.” 

 

“He needs to learn that he can´t punch everyone who does not agree with him.” Bucky said in a matter of fact.

 

“Well, see ya at dinner then. I think Clint´s making pasta and something.” Bucky said before he left her apartment.

 

Casey sighed and threw herself on to the living room couch and started to check her phone until Jarvis two hours later informed her that dinner was ready to be served. She got up to get Jack from his room. It had ended up with him being too ashamed of the school incident that he didn't want to see Bucky or the others in the team, so Casey had to carry him to the elevator, the entire ride up and to the dining table where she put him down on a chair next to her and Steve.

 

“So, how was school?” Steve innocently asked Jack.

 

Jack froze up and didn't´t look up at Steve. 

“Fine, just got into a small fight.” He said in a low voice.

 

Steve, the ever mother hen looked immediately concerned at the boy.

 

“He punched and broke a kids nose.” Bucky said in a normal tone to his friend.

 

“You what?” Steve looked chocked at Jack, who still didn't look up at him.

 

“He picked on me and wouldn't´t shut up so I punched him, I didn't´t mean to break his nose.” Jack said in a small voice. 

 

Casey met Bucky´s eyes for a second and saw that he too felt what she felt, their combined strengths was what had made their son inhumanly strong and it was their fault. Casey looked back to the boy.

 

“Honey, you shouldn't be punching kids just cause they´re annoying.” Casey said friendly to him.

 

“Though it reminds a lot about how Steve was before the war, always getting into fights.” Bucky said.

 

“Yeah, the differences was that I was lucky if I landed a punch. You kiddo are lucky to not be as weak as I was back then.” Steve said a bit jokingly back to the boy.

 

Jack couldn't help but smile a little at Steve.

 

Casey cleared her throat, making Steve and Jack look at her.

 

“However, you shouldn't use your strength to hurt kids, right Cap?”

 

“Yeah, no. You shouldn't punch people.” Steve said a bit awkwardly, since that was pretty much his job.

 

“I hate being different.” They heard Jack mutter as he played with his food with his fork.

 

“Hey, there´s nothing wrong with being different!” Casey scolded him.

 

He just huffed at her as he stared down into his plate.

 

“If no one was different everything would be boring and this team wouldn't exists. If I didn't have my laser powers I wouldn't be able to make you mac and cheese in a few seconds, and I would have to use scissors again and that is really boring.” Casey said with a bit o fire and she had obviously been ready for this sort of talk, and finished with giving him a warm smile to the boy who now looked up at his mom.

 

“And it would make training with Tony a lot more boring if I couldn't threaten him a little with my lasers.” She said jokingly to which Tony huffed in fake annoyance to.

 

“Wow, did you practice that before in the mirror because damn, it was a good speech.” Clint asked with a impressed look.

 

Casey shrugged.

 

“I may or may not have yelled a similar speech to James when we had just started dating.” She said in a normal tone and went back to her food.

 

Bucky let out a small laugh. 

 

“Yeah, I remember, it was after a mission that went wrong and I was beating myself up. You really can be loud when you choose to.” He said the last thing with humor in his voice to Casey.

 

“Yeah, but that was years ago. I don´t even remember when I shouted a encouraging speech to someone.” She said casually.

 

“I remember when mom yelled at another mom for letting her kid throw sand at me. It was funny when she got scared.” Jack said with a small smile.

 

“Jack, I didn't´t yell at her, I was just loudly lecturing her that she shouldn't´t raise her kid to be a bully who throws sand at others.” Casey said friendly.

 

“Yeah, never piss of your mom, Jack. Even I get terrified of her temper sometimes.” Bucky said with a small smirk.

 

“Not buying it, mom´s the nicest there is and you can be so much more scarier than her.” Jack said friendly back to his dad. 

 

“Did you forget about the laser eyes she have? How am I scarier than that?” Bucky joked back.

 

Jack suddenly went silent and began picking in his food until Casey told him he could if he wanted to, leave the table and he quickly hurried to the stairs and downstairs to his room.

 

“What just happened?” Bucky asked surprised.

 

“It´s just... your eyes.” Casey said a bit uncomfortable.

 

“Okay, and what´s with my eyes?” 

 

“Sometimes when you´re angry with him or in this case disappointed, you have this uncomfortably hard gaze and it scares him. So, maybe try ease up on the way you look at him?” 

 

Bucky ran a hand over his face as he sighed. “I knew I would fuck something up again. He can´t even tell me himself-” Bucky said in a sigh.

 

“You can fix it by telling him your´re not angry at him.” Steve suggested.

 

“But I sort of am. He broke a kid´s fucking nose. That is not supposed to happen.” Bucky said in a tired voice.

 

“Don´t you think I feel that way too? I try so hard to teach him to use his words and this feels like a epic fail, but that´s how it can be and we just need to talk to him and get him to be more open to us than showing him he can´t come and talk to us.” Casey said in a motherly tone to Bucky.

 

Bucky awkwardly scratched his neck.

 

“Yeah but that´s so much easier for you than it is for me...” He trailed off.

 

Case sighed and put her elbows on the table and her head in her hands.

 

“I don´t give a bloody fuck about you being from dino time.” She looked back up to Bucky again. “I need your help to fix this before he goes psycho and tires to take over the world.” She said in a tired voice.

 

“Oh, I guess this was not the best time to arrive, brother, we should leave.” The team turned their heads to see Thor and Loki standing near them. 

 

“Nonsense, we are all friends here.” Thor beamed at his brother.

 

“Loki.” Casey said in a low, warningly tone.

 

“My dear Casey, say, who´s the one that are trying to take over Midgard this time?” Loki said in a smooth voice.

 

“No one, at least not yet.” 

 

“Oh too bad, then how are your offspring?” He asked with a smirk.

 

“Fine as long as he doesn't turn out to be like you.” Casey answered shortly. 

 

“Fiery like last time I see.” Loki said in his creepy seducing voice.

 

“Well great, I need to leave before I melt you.” She said as she got up from her chair.

 

“Hey, that´s not fair, I heard James here cheated on you as well.” 

 

She glared daggers at him as she headed to the elevator.

 

“Then you two can form a club.” She shot back, making Bucky snap his head up in surprise to her sudden angry tone.

 

“Perhaps, James why was your reason for cheating?” Loki said with a evil smirk to the super soldier.  
\----------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks later.

 

Loki and Thor had stayed for a few days and then left for some business. Casey had avoided Loki as much as she could and thankfully he didn't annoy the life out of her again. Instead she had spent most her time in her apartment with Bucky. They were taking it slow until that evening with Loki. Casey had texted him to come to her place since Jack was in the workshop with Tony and would probably fall asleep there. 

 

Bucky had showed up and before he could even ask her what he could help her with she was kissing him. He kissed her back and they ended up in her bedroom. Since then they kept it secret that they were seeing each other, only letting the team see that they were finally getting along to be good parents to Jack. They had started hanging out more, the Barnes family went to the park, theater and all the places Jack wanted them to go to.

 

When they were alone they were like any couple, had dinner together, watched movies, talked and just enjoyed their alone time, and of course since the last time they had regularly sex was more then a year ago they started their second “dating” just like the first time they dated, with being intimate a lot. It was like a new beginning.

 

This evening Jack was staying with Wanda and they were gonna have a Disney marathon, as Casey and Bucky (in private she was back to calling him Bucky, however to not blow their cover she still called him James whenever Jack or the team was around) were cuddled up on his couch, watching a movie. 

 

Suddenly Casey sat up in a more upright position, making Bucky look at her a bit tense, ready for the worst. 

 

“We can´t keep this from Jack, he´s devastated that we broke up and now-” Casey began spiraling.

 

“Hey, shh, it´s okay.” Bucky calmed her down.

 

“What do we even tell him, that we sometimes have sex and watch movies and cuddle?” He asked her gently.

 

She huffed at him as she crossed her arms and gave him a angry look.

 

“So that´s what we´re doing, fuck buddies, is that all I am to you?!” She asked with hurt and anger in her voice.

 

“No, but are you ready for something more than that?” Bucky said calmly to her.

 

“Are you ever gonna cheat on me again?” She asked with just anger in her voice now.

 

Bucky let out a deep sigh before he answered her.

 

“You need to let that go if you see a future for us.” Bucky said a bit more sternly now.

 

“No, it´s a fair question, are you gonna cheat or do you see something with me?” Casey demanded to know.

 

“Casey, I will never cheat again.” He said in a serious voice.

 

“Okay, then what do you see us in five years?” Case asked a bit calmer now.

 

“Living together, maybe get a dog?” Bucky answered honestly.

 

“So no more kids?” Casey asked nervously.

 

“Cay...please, you can´t expect that from me.” Bucky said gently to her.

 

“Then we shouldn't be doing this.” She said in a low voice, not meeting his eyes as she felt the tears build up.

 

“What? Isn´t it enough that we love each other and that we have Jack?” Bucky asked with hurt in his voice.

 

“James.” There it was, her calling him by his name, it was a while since she had stopped using it like it held all her anger at him but here it was back again and it hurt like hell for Bucky to hear her say his name with so much hurt and anger, again.

 

She shook her head and got free from his arms that wanted to embrace her and just hold her near him. But this time it would not fix anything.

 

“I can´t believe it. When we got married you said you wanted two kids, I still want that!” She was now shouting to him.

 

“And stupid fucking me for thinking you had actually changed, good for you that I didn't accidentally get pregnant because you would have said the same fucking thing as last time!” She was now at his door.

 

“Cay! Wait, can we talk about this?” Bucky practically begged her from where he stood a few meters from her.

 

“Oh we've already talked about it!” She yelled as she left his apartment, slamming his door shut behind her.

 

She ended up in the kitchen at the common floor, sobbing her eyes out, not caring if anyone heard or saw her as she already felt humiliated enough to give a fuck what the team thought of her. 

 

“Casey?” She heard a familiar voice ask her gently and soon the person were sitting next to her at the dining table.

 

“Shh, it´s okay, everything´s okay.” Natasha shushed her gently as she hugged the crying woman.

 

They sat like that for a while as Casey gradually stopped crying enough to make sense of her words.

 

“What happened?” Natasha, always right to the catch asked her friend softly.

 

“For the past month I have been seeing James, everything went great until tonight when I asked where he saw us in five years and he said probably living together and getting a freaking dog.” Casey let out some more tears as she spoke in anger.

 

“Okay, and what did you want him to say?” The spy gently asked her.

 

Casey sighed.

 

“I wanted him to say that he was at least ready to think about getting another kid.” She said in a low voice.

 

“You´re not...?” Natasha asked her friendly.

 

Casey shook her head. “No, and lucky me because I´m sure he would have said all that shit that he did last time if I were.” Casey said with hurt in her voice.

 

“Cay, do you think you can be with him and knowing he doesn't want what you want or can you let him go so you can find someone else who wants the same as you?” Nat asked her softly.

 

Casey began crying again and Nat hugged her. They sat like that for a short while until they were surprised by Steve sitting next to them, worry on his face. Nat gave him a look that was meant to calm him down but it didn't delete the worry on his face. 

 

“Casey-” He didn't have time to say anything more since she was now hugging him tightly. 

 

He returned the hug. “Cay, what happened?” He asked her so soft she couldn't help but cry a little more.

She calmed down enough to talk. “I need to move on, and I can´t stay here in New York if I´m gonna get over this fucked up shit.” She said as she dried her tears.

 

Nat gave her a nod to show she supported her friends choice. However Steve was not ready for her friend to leave again, nonetheless another state far away from them.

 

“Casey, whatever´s going on with you and Bucky... you don´t need to leave.” Steve said with slight desperation in his voice.

Casey sighed as she gave him a soft look as she put her right hand to cup the right side of his face. 

 

“Oh Steve-o, I need to get away. I can´t see James´s face and try to move on, it doesn't work and that is from experience. I need time to myself to get over him and New York is just too close to him.” She said gently to her friend.

 

“But why?” Steve demanded to know.

 

“He still doesn't want another kid and there is just so much history with us, him and I still don´t think I can trust 100% that he won´t find a reason to cheat again.” Casey said as she let her hand fall back to her lap.

 

“But what about Jack, if you´re hours away are you still gonna do the one week each? I know Tony will let you use a plane.” Nat asked Casey friendly.

 

Casey let out a deep breath and for a moment closed her eyes hard and when she looked at her two friends she had to bite her lower lip from shaking before she answered Nat´s question.

 

“I want him to have the best life as possible and with me being in a really shitty state I think the best for him is to stay here with his dad and you guys.” 

 

“Casey.” Her friends sad in slow union.

 

“If that is what you want I will make sure he has everything he needs in your absence.” Nat, the ever loyal friend she was, of course would suck up her own feelings about the whole situation and focus on what Casey needed her to help her with, Jack. Casey nodded a thank you to the spy.

 

Steve spent some time trying to change Casey´s mind but in the early morning he gave up and instead of stopping her he also agreed of course that he would be there for Jack.

 

\--------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

Casey had just informed the rest of the team that she would be leaving the following day for Los Angeles. Of course the team wanted her to stay but when she said it was personal and the best option for her right now they stopped trying to get her to stay, of course they were sad but they still had one more day with her. Bucky had been quiet the whole time and the rest of the day he avoided her.

 

Casey spent the day playing games with the team and Jack and had a fun day.

 

The next day she had just said bye to the team, Bucky had showed up and had given her a bear hug and hoped she would like it in LA. She gave him a small smile and turned to Jack. She knelt down to look him in the eyes. 

 

“Are you going on a mission in LA?” Jack asked a bit excitedly.

 

Casey shook her head a no.

 

“Jack look at me. “ The boy looked at her. 

 

“Before you I hated kids, but then we got you and you were just so awesome. Did you know that your first word were avengers? Sounds fake but it´s true.” She said with a smile to her son.

 

Jack smiled back to her. 

 

“You might not understand why I choose to go to LA, but I need you to understand that it´s not about you, it´s just I... I really need a break from New York and...” She trailed off as she tried to figure out what to say that would make it hurt the leas for him.

 

“Jack, mommy loves you more than anything, okay?” She said as she hugged him.

 

“Yeah, you tell me that all the time, but I wanna know what´s going on.” Jack replied.

 

She backed a little so she could look at him.

 

“I´m moving to LA and you´re gonna stay here with your dad and the team.” She decided to just rip the bandage off.

 

“But you-you have always been here, with me! You can´t leave!” Jack exclaimed as he hugged her tightly.

 

“And you can always call me, text, Skype and even snapchat me whenever you want to, I´m always here for you. Just not in the tower.” She said gently to him.

 

“You´re moving to another state! That´s like a hundred hours from here.” 

 

“I know, that´s why Steve and Nat promised me they would be extra nice to you, I think they might have surprise for you in the living room.” She said softly to him.

 

“Okay, but I want to com with you after the surprise.” Jack said with a small smile as he followed Nat and Steve to the other room.

 

Casey took a breath to try and hold herself together as she said bye to the team again and took the elevator down to the garage where Happy waited to drive her to the airport.

 

Since she was personal friends with Tony he let her use one of his private planes and it wasn't until they were in mid air when she let out the tears. It hurt so much to leave her baby but she knew it would not be healthy for him to be with her as she tried to get over her break up.

\--------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New place, new home, same friends.

She arrived to her place in LA at ten in the morning, making it 1pm in New York. Her place was spacious and open, white walls and modern everything. Right in the hallway was a bedroom to her right and to her left was a storage room and next to that was a bathroom. She could from the door see the open space of living room and when she continued forward a bit she saw the dining area and the kitchen to her left. She walked into the open kitchen and to her left was what would be her bedroom and the next door room would be her office. 

 

Pepper had chosen the apartment for her (and bought it for her, she and Tony was happy to help out in whatever way they could) as well as renting the furniture, the two seat couch with a small table, dining table with chairs as well as each bed in the bedrooms, leaving the office empty to let Casey choose the furnitures herself. 

 

She had gotten some help from the buildings front desk crew to get all her bags up to her apartment and now she sighed as she looked at the way too many suitcases she had all her work, clothes and necessities she needed. She put the bags in the walk in closet that was connected to her new bedroom, as well as she had her own bathroom. After hiding away the bags in her closet she decided to go out and get some lunch, well in LA time it was more breakfast then lunch. 

 

After her brunch she went to the closest furniture store and immediately fell for a modern yet simple desk. She ended up with the table and a matching chair as well as some bureaux for all her paperwork and files. She ordered it to be shipped to her apartment as there was no way she could get all of it with her by herself. After that she went to a mattress store and ordered herself a big ass bed as well as a smaller yet very comfortable bed for the other bedroom, that would be Jack´s if he visited her. She also got new sheets to both beds.

 

She continued her shopping day with getting some plates and all the things one need for a kitchen, again, she ordered it to be delivered to her apartment. The only things she didn't order delivery for was the sheets and the towels, which ended up with two big bags each. She finally decided to head home and well there she started organize the closets, both hers and the smaller closets in what would be her son´s room, since he wouldn't´t be living there full time she took two of the four closets and put the sheets and towels in.

 

Casey finished what she could get done and went to the store to get some food and other necessary stuff. She had to stop herself from buying the cereals that she always got for Jack. It hurt in her heart but she shook it off and hurried up to finish her shopping.

 

That evening she remembered that she hadn't spent anytime trying to get the wi-fi to work so at seven pm she tried her best to get her laptop to connect to the wi-fi but it failed every time. She groaned loudly as she swore to the laptop. 

 

“I´m a trained agent and I can´t get fucking wi-fi to work. What has my life came to?!” She groaned in frustration. She never had any technical difficulties so this really annoyed her.

 

She took up her phone and called the one that had built her laptop, because who better then the creator?

 

“Casey! Miss me already?” Tony said cheerfully.

 

“Hi Tony, I have problem with my laptop, it won´t connect to the wi-fi.” Casey said in a tired voice.

 

She heard Tony chuckle a little at the other line.

 

“Have you gone to the settings and tried to connect it?” He asked friendly.

 

“Yeah and it´s not working, I need some help here.” She said in a sigh.

 

“Sure, I can be there in three hours.” Tony said friendly.

 

“You don´t have to come here to fix my wi-fi.” She said as she raised a eyebrow to her friends way too nice offer.

 

“Eh, I´m not doing anything important, just playing in my workshop, see you soon.” With that Tony ended their call. 

 

A few hours later Tony arrived to her apartment, a business bag in a hand, his suit. She gladly let him in and soon he was working on her laptop and wi-fi as she helped with what she could but mostly just talked with him about random stuff. 

 

“There, all done.” Tony said a short while later with a smile on his face.

 

“Thank you so much. Can I repay you with getting us some food?” Casey offered with a smile.

 

“Yeah that would be great, how about from the place down the street, the one at the corner?” Tony suggested.

 

A while later they sat at the dining table and talked as they worked their way through their food. It was nice to spend some more time together, in the tower Casey always got too busy to find the time to really hangout with her friends. They finished their food and talked until late into the night before Tony had to leave for New York again. She gave him a bear hug before she let him go and they said bye.

 

\----------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

Casey got all the stuff she had ordered in a few days and the rest of the week she worked to put together her office and her bedroom, as well as the kitchen. She had ordered a new table with chairs and a new couch and a slight bigger table then the one the rented couch had now, as well as a matching carpet to the new couch. Another two weeks later her place was all her style now and she finally could rest a little before she started with the paperwork she was taking care of for the team. 

It was a Friday, oh how she used to hate Fridays. It was the day she had to see Bucky and it always took all of her to not run away or shoot him between the eyes, until they started dating again but now she was back to not wanting to see his face anymore, and her wish was granted as it was always so far only Jack she got to Skype with and occasionally Steve or Clint or Nat would join in to say hi to her and give her short updates, mostly how Jack was now pranking Clint and Sam with Steve. 

 

“So how is LA?” Nat, who had joined with Steve asked Casey.

 

“It´s warm, and there are so many youtubers running along here all the time.” Casey said with a smile.

 

They were skyping and she could see Jack closest to the camera and Nat and Steve right behind him, smiling back to her.

 

“Mom, you need to take pictures of all the youtubers!” Jack exclaimed with excitement.

 

“No I don´t think I have enough time to track down everyone, just send me a list and I´ll do what I can.” She promised her son.

 

Jack cheered and ran to inform his dad that mom were the best, making Casey smile bigger.

 

“I guess nows the time to tell her, huh?” She heard Clint say off camera but soon he and Steve switched places, now sitting next to Nat and they both smiled to their friend.

 

“What, tell me already!” Casey said excitedly.

 

“Well, we´re finally together.” Clint said and gave Nat a kiss on her cheek.

 

“Fucking finally! How long?” Casey cheered.

 

Clint and Nat couldn't hide their laughs at their friends excitement.

 

“Three weeks now, and before you demand to know why we waited to tell anyone it´s because we didn't want it to seem like we didn't care about you and what happened with Barnes.” Nat said friendly to her.

 

Casey just nodded to them.

“Yeah, it really is over now, but I´m so happy for you two!” She changed the subject before she could let it eat her alive.

 

They talked for a while until Casey got an email telling here she had a new deadline for some paperwork so she said bye to her friends and began to work.

 

Everything was okay as long as she had work to occupy her with. And when that didn't work she could always head out and take pictures of and with a few youtubers. She had just gotten a new neighbor and it just happen to be one of those Jack watched all the time. She had met him in the corridor and saw him carrying boxes. She had welcomed him to the building and they had small talked a little and she asked if she could take a picture for her son, he had gladly taken the picture with her and she thanked him and continued out to get some groceries and sent the picture to Jack who, of course got super happy.

 

A few days later she met the same neighbor as they collected their mail. They started talking and somehow they got into the subject of her separation and how Jack was dealing with it and he asked her if he could maybe send Jack a video to which she said yes to.

 

The video was short but it held a lot of encouragement that everything was going to be okay, even when it right now just seemed like nothing was going right. After she sent if from her phone she thanked him and gave him a hug before they went to their own apartments.

 

She noticed that Friday that the video had made a huge differences for Jack, he no longer asked her when she would come home, instead he just talked about the highlights of his week and Casey smiled at seeing him finally happy.

 

They continued it like that, Skyping every Friday, she continued to work most of the rest of the week, just taking some me time then and then and watched Netflix. It was working, but she was beginning to miss her baby and her friends like crazy.

\-------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12

She knew that she couldn't go back to the tower, even if it was for a short visit to see her son and her friends. Instead she sucked it up and adopted a young, black and very energetic cat. She had lived in LA for three months now and the loneliness was killing her, so the cat, named Milo helped her a lot. 

 

Milo would sleep next to her in bed and every morning right before she was going to get up from bed the cat would lay down on her stomach and fall back asleep. Casey thanked herself for not having a job were she would be late every morning because of Milo. She was never alone with Milo in the apartment, he would follow her to the bathroom, kitchen, closet, everywhere. Casey couldn't even count the times on one hand anymore of how many times Milo had fallen into the bathtub while she was in it. It was funny since she always had entertainment and would put a lot of Milo´s daily failures on her mystory on snapchat, she knew Jack loved seeing them.

 

Until now she could stay in LA, but Jack missed her and she missed him so she sucked it up, packed a weekend bag and got ready to go to the airport. Milo would be staying with her neighbor until she came back. Soon she sat in one of Tony´s private planes, heading to New York.

 

She put on her sunglasses as she exited the plane and soon she was in the backseat of Happy´s car. 

 

“It´s good to see you again, Casey.” Happy had greeted her with a hug. 

 

She had smiled and told him it was good to see him too as she returned the hug. She really liked everyone she had worked with and it had been hard to leave the first time but this time when she came back she felt a different feeling then the usual anger, she felt relived and excited to see Jack and her friends.

 

Her surprise visit was obviously not a surprise as the entire team, minus Thor, who even knew where he was, greeted her as soon as she got out from the elevator. The first one to hug her was of course Jack. She knelt down and hugged him back. The next was Steve.

 

“Long time no see.” He said friendly to her.

 

She smirked a little back to him. ”Eh, I've heard you can wait at least 70 years, so three months is nothing compared to that.” She joked back and Steve let out a small laugh at her comment.

 

Casey looked over to Clint and Nat and smiled a big smile.

 

“Aw, if you think I´m not hugging you two together you´re so wrong.” She said with humor in her voice as she hugged them.

 

The couple smiled and chuckled a little at her excitement. She hugged and greeted the rest of them until Tony joined the crew.

 

“Ah, kiddo! Having some more problems with your laptop?” He said with humor in his voice.

 

She smiled back to him and gave him a hug. “What, did you do anything to it?” She teased back.

 

“Sadly, no.” He said before he excused himself, disaster in the workshop he explained and Bruce went with him to help out.

 

It went quiet as the science bros left and the team awkwardly started to excuse themselves when they realized she had yet to greet Bucky. They all stopped trying to get away by Casey´s next words.

 

“Guys, come on, no need to be awkward and leave.” She looked over to Bucky.

 

He walked up a bit closer to her, obviously nervous.

 

“Cay, are you sur-” 

“This weekend is for Jack, so please don´t make it about us.” Casey said friendly. Bucky nodded in agreement. 

 

“But I gotta say you look good, as one can with that beard.” She said in a friendly tease.

 

Bucky smiled a little and let out a small laugh as he gave her a short hug. As she returned the hug all she could think about was his scent, his everyday perfume she had been so used to breath in everyday, so long ago. It pained her to see flashbacks of them together flash before her eyes. She let him go after half a second and gave him a small smile as she quietly locked up her emotions for him.

 

The weekend went surprisingly great. She, Jack and the team was out on activities almost all the time, when they finally had some time to just sit still in the couch group she had to answer how she liked LA and which one had the best pizza, New York or LA. She laughed a little at Sam´s question but agreed that New York won that round. They sat up till late night just catching up.

 

\-----------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

The last day of her visit came quicker then she was ready for but decided to just make the best of the day. She took Jack to get some waffles and new sunglasses as he had yesterday left his on a chair in the common kitchen and Bucky had accidentally sat on them and broken them. It was hilarious for the rest of them but Bucky looked a little ashamed of his clumsiness.

 

When they got back to the tower Jack ran away to tell his dad to watch where he puts his big butt, his words, not Casey´s. She smiled as she small talked a little with Nat, that was until Bucky asked to meet her in a conference room. She followed him there and they sat down in front of each other.

 

Bucky handed her a small file and her heart sunk. She looked up at him in disbelieve.

 

“Please don´t make it harder than it already is.” Bucky said in a low, unhappy voice. 

 

“We both know this should be done so you can truly move on.” He said in a even sadder tone.

 

“Have you...” She couldn't finish her question.

 

“No, I thought we both could sign it now and then be done with it.” Bucky said gently.

 

She gave him a small nod and slowly opened the file, there they were, the divorce papers. She drew a small, shaky breath. All she could think about as she saw the papers, to feel them under her hands, was that she just wanted to leave, to run away and not be anywhere near them. She quickly moved her hands from the papers, as if they had burned her. 

 

She looked down to her lap, not wanting to look at either Bucky or the papers.

 

“All I wanted was to spend the weekend with my son.” She said in a low, broken voice.

 

She felt a tear roll down her cheek and went to dry it with her hand.

 

“I don´t think I can do this...” She said in a whisper.

 

“Casey. You were the one to leave.” Bucky said gently to her. She looked up at him and took a deep breath.

 

“Yeah, I know...” She said in a low voice and went back to look at her lap.

 

“You were the one to scream at me that you wanted a divorce.” Bucky said a little firmer now.

 

She looked up to him as she tried to hold back her tears. 

 

“Yeah, the first time we broke up, not this time.” She said sadly.

Bucky just gave her a sad smile. She sighed as she gave him a look that told him she was nervous, sad and just not exactly sure of what to say next.

 

“Maybe it´s all the Taylor Swift songs I've been listening to for the past three months, but why? Just why the fuck.” She said in a laugh, but without any humor or happiness.

 

“´Why the fuck´ what?” Bucky asked her with a small frown.

 

Casey let out a deep breath and shook her head.

 

“Just ´why the fuck´ everything, why get married only to end up separated, why the fuck did we try to get back together only to end up here?! And why the fuck does this need to be the end?!” She said firmly now.

 

Bucky let out a sigh. 

 

“We both know what will happen if we got together again.” Bucky said in a sad tone.

 

“Maybe we don't deserve to have someone.” Casey said like in a thought, making Bucky look surprised at her.

 

“Since we both seem to find a way to ruin everything, our marriage, our friendship, even working together.” She looked a little softer at him as she continued. “ I can´t go back to hating you, that hurts too much and it would kill me.”

 

“Is that the only option? If we sign the papers, are you going to hate me again?” Bucky asked a bit carefully.

 

She slowly nodded a yes to him, while looking down at her lap.

 

“It´s easier to hate you and focus on all the reasons I should, instead of thinking of the fact that I never stopped loving you.” She said in a low voice.

 

Bucky drew a shaky breath, not expecting that.

 

“Cay, why didn't you just tell me when we got back together?” He asked her gently.

She looked back up to him.

 

“I thought you knew. You never just stop loving someone, at least not fully. Sure, you can still be incredibly pissed at the person, but you would still care about them.” She said in a shrug.

 

They went silent and looked down to the papers.

\----------------------------------


	14. Chapter 14

They looked up from the papers after a short while, only to meet each others eyes. Bucky looked a bit sad and Casey was now silently crying. 

 

“Cay...” Bucky said her nickname in such a carful and soft tone she only cried more.

 

“I can't. I never wanted this to happen, not even when I yelled at you I wanted this.” She dried her tears, but new ones replaced the old ones.

 

“Then what do you want, ´cause you're confusing me right now.” Bucky asked her friendly.

 

“To go back in time, to change where it all went wrong.” She took a second before she continued.

“I want my life back. Fuck, I just want to be on a random island with no one to judge my decisions. For fucks sake, I want you and this fucked up family back.” She talked fast as she feared she wouldn't get it out if she talked slower. 

“I want Jack to play with Milo in the kitchen and irritate Tony.” She said with a small laugh.

 

“I want a normal, as normal as we can get, life in this crazy world.” She locked eyes with Bucky as she continued.

 

“That is, if you want to give me another try.” She held his gaze for another second.

 

“I- I really didn't expect all that.” Was Bucky´s first response, making her smile a little.

 

“But what about you wanting another kid? I still haven't changed my mind about that and do you trust me?” He said a little more firmly.

 

“I really don't think I have the energy anymore to have another kid, and while a was away I realized that was the last thing I was thinking about. All I wanted was my family back, took a while to figure that out, though.” She answered with a small smile.

 

“Tell me, did you see anyone when we tried to get back together or afterwards?” She asked him friendly.

 

“No, I didn't. I just wanted you back.” Bucky said truthfully.

 

She gave him a short nod. “Then I trust you. But if you break it this time I will sign those papers even if it would kill me.” 

 

Bucky couldn't help but smile to her.

 

“So, what now?” He asked her a little awkwardly. it´s not every day you almost divorce your wife only to get her back after months.

 

“I need to get back to LA, my neighbor can´t be cat sitter forever, also I have work to get back to.” She said friendly.

Bucky nodded to her and then looked down to the papers.

 

“What should we do with them?” He asked her.

 

“Don't know, rip them up like confetti maybe?” She answered with a smile.

 

He smiled back to her.

 

“And throw them from the common floors balcony?” He suggested with a smirk.

 

The team were a bit confused as to why they were told to stand on the common floors huge terrace. Bucky and Casey stood a bit in front of them and had their best poker faces on, not showing any emotion as Casey suddenly held up some papers, covering where the signatures would be.

 

“So, I was served these today.” Casey said calmly.

 

“What is it?” Jack asked her.

 

“That happen to be divorce papers, which your dad gave me earlier today.” She said calmly to the boy.

 

“What, you´re really not married anymore?!” Jack exclaimed.

 

“I'm sorry it didn't work out for you.” Steve said with a sad look, Casey felt a little bad over pranking him but didn't let it show.

 

They got a few more condolences from the team before Casey spoke up.

 

“Yeah, it's too bad, but you know shit happens.” She said like she was talking about the weather, making the team look a little weird at her.

 

“Wanna do the honors?” She asked Bucky as she handed him the papers. He nodded yes as he held up the papers and quickly ripped them to tiny pieces and let them fall off the terrace. They turned to look at the shocked team.

 

“Got you! Did you really think I would let this girl off that easy?” Bucky said with a big smile as he with his metal arm hugged Casey close to him.

 

“Oh you little-” They heard Steve exclaim, along with some scolding from the others.

 

“What happened, are you still married?” Jack asked in confusion.

 

“Yes, and we decided to give it one last try.” Casey informed the boy who threw himself at them, hugging them tightly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I "ruined" Bucky in the earlier chapters and it wasn't easy to write him breaking OC's heart. I'm crazy about Bucky but it was necessary for the story.

A healthy relationship takes time to grow. That was what Bucky and Casey was doing, spending time together and building up their relationship again. 

 

It was a month later and Casey had moved back to the tower, to their old apartment which had Steve as next door neighbor. She had gotten her stuff from her, now sold apartment in LA, and had given their apartment a makeover, making it feel like a new home.

 

Of course Milo the cat lived with them, everyone (yes even Tony loved the little hairball) loved the cat. Jack used to play every day with him and he had free access to the common floor where he would roll up and sleep next to Clint and Sam and whoever they were challenging on some video game. It had taken some time for Bucky to accept that Milo would sleep in their bed, next to Casey. But his heart melted for the cat as he would wake up by Milo licking his cheek a little.

 

Bucky looked up from where he sat on the big couch on the common floor, petting Milo. He looked over to see Casey join him on the couch.

 

“Looks like I got a mission in a week and I'm pretty much out of practice, how fucked do you think I'll be?” She said in a small groan.

 

“If you mean by me, then very.” He said with a smirk.

 

“Haha, real funny.” She said in heavy sarcasm. “Can you help me? I just need a quick training session to get back in shape again.” She said as she gave him her puppy look.

 

How could he say no to that? He didn't. “Fine, but you did promise a MONTH ago that you would start training again.” He said in fake sternness.

 

They got up from the couch to go get changed.

 

“Yeah, but Archer is addictive, he might be working for some bad guys but damn, that guy has some funny comments.” She said with a smile.

 

“Yeah, I know, you have a tendency to talk way too much about the show you´re currently watching.” He said in a sigh. She playfully hit his human arm and showed him her laser eyes, it wasn't a real threat but it was fun for her to scare him sometimes like that.

 

 

“You know you need to actually move when I punch you, right?” Bucky asked as he gave her a frown as he helped her up.

 

They had been in the gym for barely ten minutes and she was already showing how bad her training had gotten by not working out her moves for the past year.

 

“I know, just wanted to see if you would actually punch me.” She said with a small grunt as she got ready for a re match.

 

They trained for two hours and then headed to their apartment to shower and get dressed. When they were all done they decided to head to the common floor. Bucky shot her a look when he saw her going for the stairs, not the elevator. Casey noticed him looking at her and stuck her tongue out to him and without really looking where she walked and soon she fell down the entire staircase. 

 

“Aaaaaaaah!” She exclaimed loudly as she fell.

 

“Oh fuck...” She said in a low grunt of pain as she were finally still, well laying still on the common floor with way too many eyes on her for her liking, most of them laughing at her fail.

 

She heard footsteps close in to her and she looked up to see Bucky looking concerned at her as he knelt down to where she was laying at the end of the stairs.

 

“Slower than usual, Sergeant slow-motion?” She joked through her pain and managed a smirk to him.

 

Bucky couldn't help but let out a laugh.

 

“Can you stand up?” He asked her, now concerned again.

 

She took his hand and began to stand up when she felt a sharp pain in her right leg and immediately laid back on the floor. 

 

“Fucking hell, I think I fucked up my leg.” She groaned enough for Bucky only to hear.

 

“The right one?” He asked her to which she nodded a yes.

 

It took a second for Bucky to see her injury as she wore black jeans. “You´re bleeding, I don't know how deep the wound is but I think we need Bruce.” He said gently to her.

 

“Jarvis, get Bruce here, now. And tell him to bring the first aid kit.” Bucky told the AI. 

 

A few minutes later Bruce joined them and got a summarized version of what had happened and he began examine her leg. As soon as he tried to move her pants leg up a bit she groaned a bit in pain, making him stop his movements.

 

“I need to cut up your pants a bit to reach the wound, okay?” Bruce asked her friendly.

 

“Just get it over with, I think something is stuck in the wound that makes it all so much worse.” 

 

With that Bruce began to work and did find a piece of metal from the railing of the stairs in her wound. The wound was quiet deep and he told her he could stop the bleeding until the got to the hospital wing where he needed to stitch it up. Casey just groaned ´fine´to him and let Bucky help her to the wing.

 

After getting it all stitched up she was dropped of on the common floors couch group where she had to threaten Clint with her laser to get him to stop laughing at her fail. She sat there, taking up a good bit of one of the couches by half sitting, half laying in the comfy couch, it helped that after getting the stitches Bucky had went to get her a pair of sweatpants as her jeans were destroyed.

 

She was soon left alone in the living room. She spent her time sapping through the channels for a while before she found say yes to the dress, which was the only show on that didn't make her cringe too much. She got to enjoy her time alone with the tv for ten minutes before Jack threw himself at her, landing on her legs. 

 

The boy was obviously excited about something as he talked too fast for Casey to understand him. The pain in her wound also made it harder for her to concentrate on him. It was only when she winced in pain that the boy went quiet for a second, before he started asking her what was wrong.

 

“Just had a accident with the stairs. Do you mind go get Bruce and tell him to give me something for the pain?” She said in a bit strained voice. Jack nodded and ran to get Bruce. 

 

Bruce got her the super soldier painkillers since her metabolism was closer to the serum then any of the others in the tower. But since it was so strong she felt how she got more and more tired.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, sex scene. Also, English is my second language, and any spelling mistake is on me. btw, no marvel characters are mine, just Casey and Jack. Happy reading!

She woke up hours later and when she looked up a little she saw that she was laying in her and Bucky´s bed, being cuddled by the super soldier himself. She relaxed into his touch and moved her head a bit to lay more comfortably on his metal arm , and shoulder. Bucky had seemed to notice her awakening as he kissed her softly on top of her head.

 

“How ya feeling?” He asked her in a low, gentle tone as he carefully hugged her a bit closer to him.

 

“Better. How long was I out?” She asked him in the same tone he had used.

 

“Just a couple of hours, dinner should be ready any minute now.” Bucky informed her with a small smile.

 

She nodded understandingly to him and looked closer at his face. More specifically his smile.

 

“What ya smiling about?” She asked in a friendly tease as she smiled a little back to him.

 

Bucky´s smile grew a little at her comment. “Nothing. Just happy to have you back in my arms.” He said as he started to move his human hand down her left arm that was within reach for him.

 

She followed his movements with her eyes and saw him begin to gently play with her left hand. She looked up to him and met his eyes, they were so blue with such softness and gentle as ever, making her almost lose her breath.

 

“So, we've been together for a month now and I have been thinking.” He said as he stopped playing with her hand, instead just holding it gently in his own.

 

“Maybe it´s time we put your ring back on.” 

Casey´s smile grew bigger and she closed the distant between them, giving him a sweet, yet passionate kiss. 

 

“Of course I'll wear it, that is if you still have it.” She said the last part a bit jokingly.

 

Bucky gave her a quick kiss and smiled big before he answered her.  
“I never got rid of it.” He said with practically heart eyes.

 

It turned out Bucky had kept her ring, as well as his in their box in his bedside table's drawer. Before he put on her the ring he looked up as to see if she had changed her mind. Casey just smiled and gave him an encouraging nod, making him proceed with what he was doing. They sat up in a slight better position to look at at each other better. 

 

Casey let her eyes down to take in her old ring. It was a simple yet perfect one and it still fit her perfectly. She suddenly remembered when the last time she saw it had been, when Bucky had admitted he had been unfaithful and she had thrown it at him. hadn't worn it since then. She looked back up at him.

 

“Do you wanna do the honors?” Bucky held out his ring to her, while smiling to her.

 

She nodded a yes and took the ring in her hands, looking up at him. 

 

“No more broken promises, promise?” She asked him friendly, yet it contained a bit seriousness. 

 

“I promise, no more hurt.” He said gently to her.

She smiled to him and gently put his ring on his left ring finger. She looked back up to him and was met with probably the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. She returned the kiss and deepened it a bit, making him moan a little. 

 

Bucky moved her gently closer to him and before she knew it she was on top of him, kissing like a couple of teenagers. Casey made them sit up a little as she tugged a bit at his grey tee shirt. Bucky obeyed and quickly got out of the shirt and threw it across the room. 

 

As she began kissing him again she let her fingers gently trail up and down his abs, making him moan a little just by her light touch. She closed their distance and they began to make out, wildly. It didn't take long until their clothes was on the floor and she was riding him, making him moan loudly, and she too for that matter.

 

“Oh, Casey...” Bucky let out in a moan and she took it he was close. She was just as close as he was and moaned out his name pretty loudly and soon they were both finishing and laid wrapped up in the others arms as they tried to catch their breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT or send to me if you have any SUGGESTIONS , I want to know where you want this story to go :)
> 
> ALSO! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE KUDOS AND THE HITS THIS STORY GETS, I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE YOU ALL EACH A COOKIE! :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my first Bucky fanfic! Good to know: English is my second language, any spelling mistake is on me. btw, no marvel characters are mine, just Casey and Jack. Happy reading!

They got out of bed as soon as they had calmed their breaths to a normal pace and began getting dressed. As Casey went to put on her underwear and sweatpants, she noticed that her wound barely hurt as she bent her leg as she got dressed.

´One of the many perks with being strange, super healing.´ She thought to herself as she finished getting dressed.

 

“Ready to join the team for dinner?” Bucky asked her as he put on his indoor sneakers.

 

“You can go ahead, I´m just gonna go to the bathroom real quick.” She said as she passed him to get to their bathroom that was connected to their room. Bucky smiled a little, (it would take a while after their activity to make that smile go away) shrugged and headed up to the common floor. 

 

´Good call, not feeling too excited of getting a UTI just cause I´m too lazy to go to the bathroom after sex.´ She congratulated herself. 

 

She soon finished up in the bathroom and before she headed up to join the team she shot a look in the bathroom mirror. After making sure there were no bed hair, no visibly hickeys or other signs of what they had just done she left their apartment. She got a few hi´s as she sat down at the long table, between Jack and Steve (Jack sometimes liked to hold a seat for her when he felt like it.) She listened in on some conversations that were going on as she got food on her plate and dug in.

 

She mostly didn't really listen to whatever the team was talking about as she was a bit tired after her and Bucky´s alone time, and too into her food until Steve´s next words made her look up from her food, frowning.

 

“-So he should get a tutor, didn't he have one last year?” 

 

“What, Jack? Why would he need a tutor?” Casey asked a bit confused.

 

Steve gave her a friendly look as he continued. “Since his grades in English are getting worse for every test.” He said friendly to her.

 

“Oh, then sure. We´ll look into that when I get back from my mission.” She promised Steve.

 

Two weeks later

 

Casey had trained hard for the few days she had before her mission with Wanda and Nat. Both Steve and Bucky had helped her when the other were helping Jack with his homework (Since everyone else had either ditched *cough Tony, or were just simply too busy to help the kid out.) The mission had been a rather easy one. They just had to get in and download some info. It had been a four day mission but it had taken a week since they needed to travel to a few different places, which took time even with a quinnjet. The women had just landed at the tower and headed to the women's changing room to get ready to rejoin with the team. 

Casey was met with Jack shouting ´MOM!´at the top of his lungs in excitement when he saw her stepping out of the elevator. Casey rolled her eyes a little at his ever happiness to see her but couldn't help but smile a little to him. She walked up to Jack, Clint and Sam who all sat in the big couch group, Clint and Sam was as always trying to beat each other at some video game.

 

“Jack, you know what we talked about with the shouting.” She said in friendly warning to her son.

 

“It hurts everyones ears. I know, but you´re back!” He said in a glad tone and gave her a hug, which she returned. She backed a little to look at her son again. 

 

“Oh, honey, you´re not getting rid of me that easily. don´t forget that I too, got some ninja skills.” She said with humor in her voice.

 

Jack looked a little skeptical to her. “But what if Loki got his army back and you were the only one left in the team?” He asked her friendly.

 

Casey froze up a little and were thankful for Clint breaking the silence.

 

“Pff, he wouldn't hurt her, not in a battle anyway.” He said in a friendly tease.

 

“Okay, enough talk about a very disturbing ex of mine. Who wants a drink?” She said hurriedly.

 

“Oh, finally momma bear drinks! I´ll join you.” She turned around to see Tony standing not too far from the couch group, smiling like he won a bet. 

 

“Of course I drink, just not when Jack´s around.” She quickly realized that the last mentioned was sitting there on the couch, hearing every word of what she said.

 

“Mom, it´s fine as long as I get to continue to play with Sam and Clint.” Jack said before she had time to say anything.

 

She shot a look at the now babysitters, Clint gave her a thumbs up and Sam waved her away. She smiled to them and followed Tony to the bar in the other living room, the one without any tv. Soon they sat on the couch, each with a drink in their hands.

 

“-He just asked me about Loki like it was nothing. Ugh, I really don't want to be reminded of that asshole.” Casey vented to the genius.

 

“I know Loki is a sensitive subject, but did you ever talk about it enough to get completely free from the past?” Tony asked in a friendly tone and took a sip of his drink.

 

Casey shrugged. “The whole team knows what happened basically and that it left some scars. I also annoyed everyone with snappy comments about him.” She said like she was thinking out loud.

 

“Tell me, why do you still get angry when someone even mentions him?” 

 

Casey sighed. “Me and Loki met here on earth, he was just accidentally sent to the wrong planet, we ran into each other and he ended up staying around a bit to get to know me better. After a while he wanted me to see Asgard, so we went. Oh and that´s where I got the laser eyes, strength and super healing, something I drank in Asgard that was slight poisonous and Loki had to stop it from spreading. His magic plus the thing I accidentally drank was the result of a pretty awesome avenger.” She said in a lighter voice and Tony raised his eyebrows in surprise, they just knew she had a few super things but never how she had gotten them.

 

“Anyway, everything was great for a few years until one night.” She looked down on her lap as she continued.

 

“He told me earlier that day to stay out of his room and to meet him there that night at eight, I showed up fifteen minutes early to surprise him and found him in bed with three other women. I was frozen and when he a minute or so later noticed me in the doorway he yelled at me for being early and that I was the one that had done most fault. This along with other horrible and ridiculous things I'd rather forget. I slammed his door shut and headed to the bifrost and got sent here and soon joined the team. But it still hurt, so after the first day here I... ” Casey let out a sigh as she continued.

 

“I got up to the roof and stood on the ledge of the tower, feeling the wind in my face.” She took a deep breath and continued. 

 

“I was about to step off as Bucky shouted to me to step down on the roof.” She showed a small smile at the memory. “I told him that my life was pretty much over without Loki, that I didn't want to live another second with knowing he did not love me and would never be there to have my back. Of course Bucky being Bucky, he somehow talked me down from that ledge.”

 

“I remember that when I finally was on the roof's ground and as soon as I looked up at him he embraced me in the best bear hug ever.” She said with a real smile this time. 

 

“Wow, I'm so sorry that all that happened, but you got Barnes. So that's something good.” Tony said a bit unsure of what to say but friendly.

 

“Yeah. It feels good to let it all out, Bucky just knows the headlights. But I still hate Loki, I was with him from I was seventeen till twenty two, five fucking years to waste. He was the first I trusted to love and he ruined everything. Of course when Bucky cheated after eight years it opened some scars, but he at least never stopped fighting for our marriage.”

 

Tony looked down at his now empty drink and silently went to refill both of theirs as Casey had finished hers while talking.

 

“Have you ever went waterskiing?” Tony friendly asked her.

 

She smiled at her friend for changing the subject. “Can't say that I have. What about you?” She asked and offered him a smile and soon they spent an hour talking about how Tony did not have the balance for waterskiing.  
\--------------------------------


	18. Oldies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and as always, I’m open for suggestions so comment where you want this story to go! Happy holidays! :D

The next day Casey sat Bucky and Jack down at the team's dinner table to talk about how to get Jack´s grades back up again. 

 

“Jack, we've tried now for over a year with a tutor, but I really think that´s the best for you is to get one again. What was her name... oh Amy! She was great with you last year.” Casey said friendly to her son.

 

“Yeah, she was nice.” Jack said while nodding in agreement.

 

Bucky cleared his throat, making Casey look up at him. He shifted a little...uncomfortable?

 

"So let's hire Amy again?" Casey offered.

"Yes!"  
"No." Bucky said at the same time, with a 'this is not going to be a discussion' tone.

Both Casey and Jack looked surprised at him. After a moment Casey looked back to her son.

 

"Jack, how do you feel spending some time with uncle Steve, you two can go to the park and get some ice cream." She said in a friendly tone and gave him a soft smile.

"Ice cream!" The kid darted out of the room shouting "uncle Steve, mom lets us get ice cream in the park!" 

Bucky opened his mouth as to say something but closed it as he saw Casey put a finger in front of him, in warning to remain silent. In a moment Steve showed up, looking a little confused with a happy Jack in trail.

"We're going to the park?" He asked as he tugged on his jacket.

"Yes, you and Jack. I'll probably be there in a while." Casey said with a slight harder tone than she usually had.

Steve nodded, took Jack's hand and went got into the elevator.

It was silent for a short while after the pair had left but soon Casey turned to glare at her husband.

"Jack's tutor. You cheated on me with our son’s English tutor?!" She said in a demanding tone, anger in her blue grey eyes.

Bucky took a sharp inhale before he responded calmly.

“Look, it was a one time thing and it I didn’t think we would need to hire her again.” 

Casey looked angry now, not even trying to keep it down.

“Oh so that makes it all okay?!” 

Bucky let out a sad sigh and hung his head down a bit in a tired response. 

“No. Of course it’s not okay.” He got a softer expression as he looked up to meet her eyes. “I’m sorry.” He said in a low but soft voice.

Casey soften her expression and sighed. 

“Yeah, I know and I do know that we have moved on from that.” Bucky smiled a little at her response.

“However,” she raised her eyebrows a bit as she spoke. “We need to find Jack a tutor, not Amy and I want a guy this time. Maybe someone older. A lot older.” She raised a brow to show it was half a joke, half a promise. 

“Whatever you feel comfortable with.” Bucky promised, smile growing as he closed in and got to give his wife a peck on the lips.

————————————————  
A few hours later Jack and Steve returned from the park. Bucky and Casey had spent the time finding the perfect tutor and had been successful, mr Andrews was a 55 year old English tutor and they had scheduled a interview with him a few days later.

Casey and Bucky were just about to greet Jack, but in the kid just ran past them. They looked up at Steve who walked up to them and sat down at the table, scratching his neck a bit awkwardly.

“What’s wrong with Jack? Did something happen?” Bucky asked his old friend.

“About that... I- he kind of has a crush on a girl in his class and I told him to just go say hi to her...” Steve said awkwardly.

 

“Let me guess, he froze up?” Bucky asked.

“No, more like he couldn’t stop talking and she didn’t even get a word in.” Steve smiled a bit in awkwardness.

“Well, that sounds like Casey’s son, not mine.” Bucky joked, earning a light show to the ribs from his wife.

“At least he have some subjects to talk about. But maybe someone should tell him to calm down a bit?” Casey suggested.

“Not me, I’m not his parent.” Steve, unhelpfully answered. 

“I guess I’m the right guy for the job.” Bucky, full of himself, answered a bit too cockily.

Steve smiled a friendly smile, as Casey rolled her eyes at him.

“You don’t get to interfere with our son’s dating life, you’ll just accidentally turn him into some playboy or something.” She said teasingly, yet a little bit of honesty.

Bucky looked fake offended but ended up letting out a small laugh.

After a short discussion they finally got to terms with that Casey would lead the dating talk with Jack, at least for this time.

————————————————  
It wasn’t until two weeks later that they got a chance to hear Jack’s vision of the whole park incident went, since he had shut them down every time they had asked about it, but today, a Saturday afternoon Casey had let him play games for most of the day and he was in a more happy mood now then the last weeks. 

As she saw him turning off one game to change to another she decided to get some answers out of him. She moved a little closer to him on the couch. 

“Honey, it there anything that happened in the park a few weeks ago that you want to tell me about?” She asked innocently, still watching him change the game and set all the settings.

Still looking at the screen Jack answered. “Not really much to say, I messed it up but it’s okay.” 

Casey could sense that there was more to the story but decided to let it go for now. 

Jack continued to play his game and Casey decided to read a book in their own living room instead of where Jack was playing his loud games, the common living room. She was halfway through her book when Jack interrupted her by gently tugging at her hoodie’s sleeve. She put down the book and gave him a friendly smile. Jack sat down on the couch and looked nervous.

“Hey honey, everything okay?” She asked him gently as she gave him a one armed hug.

Jack’s gaze snapped to her and he looked scared. Before Casey could ask him what was wrong he broke the silence.

“Please promise me you won’t tell dad or uncle Steve!” The kid begged her.

She nodded a yes and he let out a deep sigh.

“Good, cause I don’t want them to know.” 

“Know what?” Casey asked, fearing the worst.

Jack looked down at his lap as he spoke, almost like he was ashamed.

“I-I think I-I’m...gay.” He said in a low voice.

Casey immediately felt relieved to know it wasn’t anything life threatening and hugged him close to her.

“Oh, sweetie, I thought it a was life or death situation due to some bad prank when you were acting all nervous.” She said relived, earning a small laugh from him and she joined in too.

After a short while she let him sit back and put her hands in her lap.

“So you won’t tell dad and uncle Steve then?” He asked a bit unsure.

“Jack, honey, it’s nothing wrong with being gay and I don’t think the oldies have anything against that.” She said gently.

“Yeah but still, Steve still thinks I was trying to ask the girl out when I really was trying to ask the boy that stood next to her.” To this they both chuckled at Steve’s expanse.

“I won’t tell if you don’t want me to tell.” She promised him, making him smile and give her a bear hug.


	19. New year, new missions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2018 everyone! Hope you all had a great holiday and here´s the next chapter, happy reading! :D

The next few weeks passed by rather fast, they celebrated Christmas and New years eve with the team and just had a relaxing holiday. It had been calm up till now.

 

Casey sat on their living room couch, petting their cat, Milo, who purred softly as she gently scratched a little behind his ears. Case had, as promised, not told anyone of Jack´s secret. She instead told him to just be himself and to not hide from it and had in the few latest weeks that he was acting a bit happier. 

Casey got awaken from her thoughts as her phone dinged, showing that she had a unread text from Bruce. She ignored the slight evil look she got from Milo when she stopped petting him to text Bruce back, he just wanted to inform her that in an half an hour they would have a team meeting.

 

Half an hour later Casey, dressed in black jeans and a blue teeshirt, with a black sip up hoodie over, indoor sneakers sat down in the full of the avengers in a meeting room a few floors down in the tower. She did a small bro fist with Clint as she sat next to before turning her attention to Steve who seemed to hold the meeting. After informing the team of the next mission Bucky spoke up.

 

“Did you just say that there´ll be at least a few thousand Hydra agents there? In the probably most secure building that has ever been built, by them?!” He asked with worry in his slight hurried tone.

 

“Yeah...” Steve said almost apologetic. 

“So when are we leaving?” Casey, the ever professional agent asked calmly, earning a look from Steve and Bucky.

 

“No, noway you´re going on this mission.” Bucky hurriedly told her, worry in his eyes. She looked calmly at her husband. 

 

“It´s our job, Bucky.” She said friendly. Bucky shook his head, a bit furious now.

 

“No, it´s a suicide mission.” He said with bit down jaw.

 

“Come on, James.” She said gently.

 

“Wha- You really wanna go on this insane, not at all safe mission?” 

“Yes.”

Bucky sighed heavily. 

“Wha-what if you... what about Jack? In worst case scenario.” He asked with a bit force, as he didn't want to think what if she didn't make it back.

“Then how about you stay here, take care of Jack?” She offered him gently.

“Mmm mm.” Bucky said as a childish version of ´no´as he shook his head.

 

Casey sighed heavily before she excused both of them as she dragged Bucky out of the room with her. As they moved a bit from the closed glass door, in fact the entire room had glass walls, she let him go and crossed her arms over her chest as she looked sternly at him.

 

“James, this is our job. We need to take out Hydra.” She said sternly to him.

 

“Yeah, of course. But I´m not risking losing you. I won´t let Hydra or anyone-” 

 

“I know!” She interrupted him. “But I want to go and kick Hydra´s ass once and for all!” She said a bit louder now, not aware that the team was looking at them as their new favorite reality show.

 

“I want them all gone! I want those fuckers to pay for what they did to you and for everything they've ever done!” She now yelled at him.

 

“I get that, and we´ll get them.” Bucky said in a calmer tone but his face expression hardened a bit as he continued. 

 

“But you´re not going to run in there, guns blazing, however many you succeed to kill, you will end up dead!” He was, to her ears it seemed like he was yelling the word ´dead´, to their audience he was just really loudly discussing with her.

 

He continued, just as loud as before. “Did you ever think about Jack?! What´s gonna happen to him if we both die at this suicide mission? Huh? Did you ever stop to think of yourself long enough to think what that will feel like to him, that someone on the team will have to tell him that we´re gone, finished, game over!”

 

As soon as he had mentioned Jack, Casey´s tears had as if on cue come rolling down her cheeks, at the end of his speech it was as if her eyes held a ocean that just needed to get out. 

“Stop.” She said as she sobbed, furiously trying to dry her eyes, to no succeed.

 

He shook his head in frustration.

“Do you really want me and Jack to lose you?!” 

 

“Of fucking course I don´t want to, you know that already!” She shouted back to him. “But I have a job to do and if shit happens, too bad, but hey! that´s life. You should get aboard the train, because it´s leaving whether you´re on or not!” 

 

Bucky tensed up a bit at her metaphor but shook it off as he sighed heavily, due to frustration. 

 

“We should really get to the legal papers of who gets custody of Jack if we check out early.” Bucky said in a sigh, a lot calmer tone now.

 

Casey nodded as she somehow had stopped crying and could now dry her face with her hoodie´s sleeves.

 

“It´s yours.” She said in a low voice, with her eyes slight to the floor.

 

“My, what?” Bucky asked confusedly. 

 

She looked back up to him. “As you said, I´ll die at this mission, so the choice of who gets to take care of Jack is your choice if you should ´check out early´.” She said in a calm, professional tone.

 

“No, we should make that choice together. What if I choose the wrong person.” Bucky argued.

 

Casey huffed, making him raise a brow to her.

 

“You chose me, so how wrong can you be?” She said a bit cockily, making him show a small smile for a second.

 

“Whoever will make a good guardian for Jack, as long as it´s not Ant-man or Peter, Sam´s of the list too.”

 

He showed a real smile this time as he walked a bit closer to her. 

“Sounds like you should make the choice with me then.”

 

“When I get back from the mission, we can discus that matter.” Bucky hung a bit with his head at her answer.

 

“You mean ´if´.” She heard him grumble to her.

“Bucky, look at me.” She cupped the right side of his face and gently made him look at her.

 

“I am going. I want to go. I don´t even want to think about what would happen if I was no longer around, but this is my job. I get to kick bad guys´s ass for a living.” Bucky slowly nodded and she let him go.

 

Bucky suddenly embraced her in a bear hug, she hugged him back.

 

“You´re the best I ever had. You and Jack are the best decisions I've ever made.” She heard him say, vulnerably as they hugged. When they let the hug go she saw him discreetly wipe away a tear.

 

They at the same time took each long, calming breaths and went back to the meeting room. The team, not so discreetly tried to look like they had not eaves dropped on their argument. Casey rolled her eyes, Bucky just pretended nothing was wrong as they sat back down in their seats. Steve awkwardly returned to inform them of what info they had on the mission.

 

\------------------------------------------------------


	20. Guardian

A few days later Bucky came into their kitchen, followed by one of the team´s many lawyers who had a briefcase in hand. Casey groaned a little in annoyance.

 

“No, I don't want to.” She complained, like a child.

“Come on, it´s just a few papers, a few signatures.” Bucky said in a dad tone, making her roll her eyes to him.

 

“The dad voice won´t work on me and I don´t plan on dying for a very long time.” She said, but still sat down at the table, in front of the lawyer, who introduced herself as Carol.

 

Bucky joined in next to his wife and they got informed of what papers to sign and everything legal around them. Soon enough they had ´the´ piece of paper they had to sign. After that step there were a few questions to answer until the big one, who would be Jack´s guardian if they died before him.

 

Casey had to swallow as she felt like her stomach were in a knot. She looked up to her husband and if she read his expression right, he was feeling exactly like she did. After a whiles silence Carol suggested that they keep the paper and think about it for a few days and then just send the paper in to her. Casey happily took the suggestion and Carol left with her briefcase. 

 

Casey was close to crying each time Bucky mentioned the stupid guardian issue. He had tried to talk to her for a few days now about it but she just cried and walked away. But this time she was silent, as she sat on their couch, petting Milo. 

 

“So, should we go ask...?” She surprised him by asking. He silently nodded and soon they were on the common floor, heading to the living room.

 

Casey, the modern woman as she is, did not believe in ´forcing´ on a religion on her son, neither to be baptized and godparents and all that. So that was why Jack´s whole life, until now, didn't legally have a guardian if they would pass away.

 

They could see three people in the couch group as they walked up. Casey soon realized, due to the slight worried looks by the group on the couches that she was shaking, but with Bucky´s steady metal arm at her back she stood pretty still. 

 

Bucky broke the short silence. “Ehm, can we ask you something?” He said a bit uncertain.

 

Steve raised a brow to him but nodded a yes to them. Bucky cleared his throat and as he opened his mouth to talk Casey hurriedly spoke out their question. 

 

“So we all know we´re gonna die, like pretty soon.” Steve, as well as Nat and Clint raised heir brows to her at that.

 

“So when we get like shot, or whatever and we´re deaded do you want to babysit Jack, for like the rest of his life?”

Bucky held a tighter grip on her as he felt her balance slowly give up. Steve looked a bit confusedly at him.

 

“She means: do you wanna be Jack´s guardian if... well we all know what if.” He said friendly.

 

Steve nodded, making Casey tear up. “Really?” She asked in a small voice.

 

“Of course I do, I love the kid.” Steve said with a big smile and got up from the couch to first hug the now sobbing Casey.

 

As he hugged her he gave a manly one armed hug to Bucky but soon returned to hug the woman, since she hadn't let go of him yet.

 

“Oh Cay, it´s all fine.” He said in a soothing tone.

 

Casey sobbed back, into his shirt. “I know you´re the best person for the job, but... I don't wanna die.” She said in such a small, childish tone that it made the group chuckle a bit.

 

Steve gently made her look at him. 

 

“You´re not gonna die for a very long time, you´re the most stubborn person I've ever met. If you don´t wanna die, you´ll find a way not to.” The ever inspiring man he was, he succeeded in making her smile and show some hope for her own future. 

 

She let him go and joined Bucky on the couch with Steve that he sometime ago had sat down on as she had sobbed her eyes out. Now she dried her face as Bucky put his human arm around her shoulders.

 

“funny, huh? I seem to have chosen the wrong super soldier.” She said with humor in her voice. “Mine just told me I´ll die if I continue working.” making Steve, Nat and Clint chuckle.

 

“Hey, that was not what I said.” Bucky said a little hurt.

 

Casey raised a brow to him. “It´s a suicide mission, you will die there. Hmm, pretty much sums it all up.” She said friendly.

 

“Good thing then that you already have a guardian to Jack.” Clint chipped in.

“Oh right, Steve you need to sign the paper but then it´s all done.” Bucky informed his friend. Steve nodded and followed Bucky to the elevator.

 

Casey let herself sunk deeper into the soft couch, feeling too much weight on her shoulders. Lucky for her the two agents entertained her with some funny stories from living in the same apartment down a floor and how Clint would sing every time he was in the shower, making Casey laugh.

\-----------------------------------------------------------


	21. Friends are there for each other

Soon the super soldiers came back and Bucky felt a bit better at seeing his wife laughing as he retook his seat next to her. Steve sat down on her right side, smiling a bit.

 

“Are you really ready to take care of Jack if...?” Casey asked him seriously.

Steve smiled at her. “Since I've babysat him almost every few days a week since he was born, yeah I think I've got it.” To his surprise both Casey and Bucky chuckled at him.

 

“Oh that´s sweet, since babysitting is the same as being ´round the kid day and night.” Bucky chuckled out.

 

Casey, still smiling, turned to look at Steve. 

 

“You´ll need to take care of him even if he´s sick, and I mean when it´s the really disgusting kind, all the vomit. Ugh, it gets everywhere. A few years ago, when winter came, Jack got sick and managed to somehow throw up in the washing machine.” Casey chipped in. 

 

Bucky nodded. “Yeah, I remember that year, he vomited all over the entire bathroom floor. Before that, it was his bed. Remind me again why we didn't get him to the medic floor at the time?” Bucky directed his question to Casey.

 

“Because it was three am, and he was fine after that. He drank some boiled, cold water and he was feeling better in the morning.” Casey told him friendly.

 

Bucky huffed. “Yeah if you call throwing up on my new shirt is ´feeling better´.” The group chuckled a little at that, plus the fact that Bucky looked truly sad to losing a shirt.

 

“Oh come on, I rip apart half your wardrobe weekly.” She said, without thinking. Nat smirked at her as Clint looked a little impressed and did a low whistle. Steve looked a little disturbed but seemed to handle it better than they thought he would have. Bucky let out a small laugh and shook his head to her. 

 

“That´s different, that I actually enjoy. But getting vomit on a brand new teeshirt is not as fun as it sound like.” 

 

“Yeah yeah whatever. Oh, what month is it?” Casey asked the group.

 

“It´s January, new years was just a few days ago. How much did you really drink?” Clint asked with a small frown.

 

Casey shrugged and counted on her fingers to six. “Huh, I guess six.” 

“Six drinks, that´s all?” Clint asked.

 

“Oh no, not drinks, you see it´s a bit hard for me to get drunk so six bottles of vodka and some sprite in between was enough for me to forget what month it is.” She said casually.

 

“What? Six BOTTLES, how are you even alive?” Clint, dramatically asked, Nat shoved him a little but looked like she too wanted to know the answer.

 

“Eh guys, do you remember the Asgardian poison and the-one-not-to-be-mentioned´s magic? It fucked me up, laser eyes, heal quickly and a metabolism that make sure I don´t die from alcohol poising, could have easily had seven if Bucky hadn't been such a party pooper.” 

 

Bucky gently nudged her side. 

 

“You were laying still on the floor, saying you were dancing, that´s enough to be cut off.” He said friendly.

 

“I needed to rest for a sec and if I´d told you, you would have just made me go to bed...and probably given me water, telling me it was vodka to trick me to drink it. Ugh, you´re such a dad sometimes.” Casey said and made a disturbed expression as the group laughed a bit.

 

“Ehm, I am a dad, remember Jack. Or did you forget about him too now?” Bucky said with humor in his voice, earning her to stick out her tongue at him for a few seconds. 

 

“Why did you ask what month it is?” Steve asked her friendly.

 

She turned her attention to him as she answered. “Because last year Jack got sick half way through January and it was an entire week of vomit. Now that I think about it, he gets sick every winter and it´s just as bad every time.” Casey said like in a thought.

 

“Perhaps we should get him checked out, just so that there´s nothing going on.” Bucky said in his dad tone.

 

Casey gave him a small frown. “Oh you just want to know nothing´s wrong with him, that he´s all normal.” She huffed at him. “We all know the tests will probably just show what we all know- that he´s not normal with all enhanced stuff he´s got.”

 

“...Ehm I meant just that he´s healthy and that we might make sure he doesn't get sick this year.” Bucky said gently.

 

“Yeah but one test leads to another and I know for a fact that both Bruce and Tony would love to poke at him to find out exactly what kind of powers he has and then Tony will make him start training.” She gave Bucky a deadly glare as she continued. “I am not letting my little baby join the team, he´s too innocent for that kind of life.”

 

Bucky sighed. “I know, I've heard all that before. Just let me go down there with him and we´ll be back in a moment, I promise he won't get checked for anything other then the stupid stomach flu he always gets.”

 

“Fine.” Casey said with a small smile and joined in with the group´s conversation about how much Clint had been tricked by Nat to drink on new years eve.

 

“I have actually tricked you to drink water before.” Bucky joined in the conversation.

 

“Wait, what when?” Casey asked surprised.

 

“It was after... a certain incident and you got wasted, like new level wasted.” Bucky said friendly.

 

She frowned at him. “Can´t recall, what was the incident?” 

 

Bucky licked his lips before he gently answered her, lowering his head to her, and his voice a bit as he spoke.

“I talked you down from jumping of the roof of the tower.” 

 

“Oh, right. Sounds about right that I would have wanted to forget about that thing.” She said a bit forced to sound happy.

 

“You okay, we don´t need to-” Bucky started but was interrupted by her. She smiled a slight forced smile. 

 

“It´s fine. I remember everything about that, minus the drinking but it´s fine. Why are you looking at me like that? Like I´m pretending to be fine.” She asked Bucky, who looked exactly like that at her.

 

“I-” Bucky began but was interrupted again.

 

“Look shit and life happens, but I am fine. Why would I ever want to forget about wanting to kill myself?” She sounded more and more like she wasn't fine as she kept talking.”So, really I´m fine.”

 

“Cay, you´re crying.” Bucky whispered gently to her. She quickly dried her tears that she had not been aware off rolling down to her cheeks.

 

“No, just got something in my eye.” She lied, badly. 

 

“With all your agent training and that´s the best lie you could think of?” Clint asked her friendly, earning another shove from Nat.

 

“Ugh, I don´t cry on missions so I don´t need a lie for it.” She groaned to Clint.

 

“All fucking week I've been crying, this whole guardian shit really fucked me up.” She said in a sigh. 

 

Bucky with his arm around her shoulders pulled her gently closer to himself and Steve gave her a small reassuring touch with his hand on her arm. Nat and Clint gave her soft looks. 

 

“Anyway to sum it up: I don't have a drinking problem,” The group chuckled a bit at that. “I'm not jumping of the tower and Steve, in worst case scenario, will be the best guardian to Jack.” She said gently as she relaxed into Bucky´s touch.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------


	22. Tough mission

The ´suicide´mission, as Bucky called it, had been a tough one. With help and a lot of weapons they somehow managed to take out the entire building and all the Hydra agents with it. It looked like it would be a life without Hydra, but it had cost them. 

 

Everyone had gotten injured at least somewhere, but only Casey and Clint were the worst case of the team with the major blood loss they were now trying to fix. They had been too close to a grenade that some bad guy had thrown towards them as they were busy fighting off a shit ton of Hydra agents. Anyway, both of them were at the medic floor in each room. Clint had a deep wound in his left side as Casey had a few deep wounds on her thighs and on her lower back. She healed fast but due to the blood loss and a hard blow to her head she was still unconscious even after three days since the mission. Clint had woken up earlier that day, and the team took turns to go down and greet him back to the conscious world. 

 

Jack had been nagging Steve to be allowed to go say hi to Clint since he woke up, an hour ago. Since Casey had been checked in on the hospital department of the tower, Bucky had been a wreck, sure he was glad as hell she was alive, but when she first got into the medics they told him not to get his hope up, but they had given him updates and even though he knew she had 95% chance of being alright again he was going crazy that she still hadn't woken up yet. There´s where Steve comes in, he offered his friend to take care of the kid till Casey, and himself were feeling better again.

 

Steve had not told Jack that Bucky had just mumbled something even he, with his super hearing couldn't hear. Instead he told the boy that it was Bucky´s idea, that he needed time to check on Casey and that Jack would have more fun with Steve. 

 

Steve sighed and agreed that sure, they could go say good morning to Clint. The boy showed him a smile and soon they entered the big room that Clint and Casey shared, since their injuries were both blood loss they needed to be close to equipments that only were in this room and the bigger operation room. 

 

Clint seemed to have just woken up and smiled to them.

“Good morning Cap, Jack.” He greeted friendly. 

 

“Good- Jack, no!” Steve whisper shouted as he saw the boy run to the other end of the room, where Casey laid in a hospital bed, strapped to IV and monitor and a blood bag and some other things Steve didn't know what they were for.

 

Jack stopped when he stood next to Casey´s bed. “Mom. Mom, you need to wake up now.” The boy said as he carefully shook her left arm a bit as to try and wake her up. He didn't notice Steve walk up to him.

 

“Jack, she will wake up soon.” Steve said gently to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder as to try and calm the now crying boy down.

Without turning around to face Steve, the boy answered through his tears. “When is soon?”

 

Those words made Steve´s heart break. He felt so bad and sorry for the kid, soon nine years old and had to see his mom in a state he hoped he would never have to see ever again. Suddenly Jack turned around and looked up at Steve, tears still running.

 

“Where´s my dad?” He asked in a small voice.

 

Steve felt like a knot had been formed in his stomach, he had promised Bucky to not let Jack disturb him if it was not life threatening and had been staying at his place for the last three days. Steve squatted down to look at the boy better.

 

“Buc- your dad is dealing with something, but you´ll see him soo-”

“No, you told me he would be here, with mom. And don´t say that I´ll see him soon, soon seems to mean in thousand of years for you!” Jack said angrily to his “uncle”.

 

Steve gave the boy a soft look as he took his small hands in his own. 

 

“Jack, you need to listen to me.” Unwillingly the boy met Steve´s eyes. “Your mom is injured and she needs to rest, we have to wait for her to wake up, it´s not good to shake her awake right now.” Jack looked a little shameful at that. 

 

“Buc- your dad, why do I keep doing that.” Steve said more to himself than to the boy, but Jack smiled a little at his uncle. “Your dad needs some time alone right now so if there´s anything you wanna do, except for being here in this hospital room, tell me. We can go to the go cart place we saw a while ago?” Steve offered gently, and Jack nodded, go cart was one of his favorite activities. 

 

So that´s how Steve ended up spending the entire day, until closing time that was seven pm at the go cart place. He had joined for a while but mostly let Jack compete with the other kids that came and went the entire day. They even had to order lunch to the go cart place since Jack didn't want to leave.

 

When they came back to the tower after seven Steve sent Jack to prepare the table for the team as Nat had informed them that dinner would be served in half an hour. Steve figured he should get down to the Barnes apartment to check with Bucky if he still wanted Jack to sleep at his place again, as he had done since they got back from the mission. As soon as his knock wasn't returned with a ´coming´ and Bucky opening the door, he knew something was wrong. He opened the door and closed it after him. 

 

“Bucky, you here?” He shouted so wherever Bucky where, he would hear him. 

 

He heard a low grunt from the master bedroom and headed over there. The door was closed so he knocked, again, just a grunt from Bucky. He opened the door and as soon as he did the smell of Asgardian alcohol, the only alcohol that could get him and Bucky drunk with their super serum, hit his face. He sighed as he saw Bucky laying on the bed, the duvets in a slight mess like he´d been moving around a bit. 

 

“Bucky.” Steve said more in a order than a greeting.

 

Bucky raised his head a little from his pillow and seemed to notice Steve now. He greeted him with waving with a Asgardian bottle, that sounded half empty. Steve sighed and crossed his arms as he walked up to stand next to the bed, Bucky laying in the middle of it.

 

“You´re drunk.” Steve stated.

 

Bucky huffed, took a swing of the alcohol before he turned to look at his friend.

 

“Way to state the obvious.” He grunted back.

 

“What if Jack saw you like this.” Again in his order tone.

 

“He won´t, he´s supposed to be with you until, some miracle happens and Casey wakes up.” Bucky sounded all but hopeful.

 

“Bucky, I´d love to help with babysitting Jack, but you need to get a hold of yourself. Casey is gonna wake up soon. We all know she heal the fastest of all of us. And she will not be happy to hear how you spent your time waiting for her, and not spending time with Jack.” 

 

Bucky seemed to sober up a bit at that and put the bottle down on the side table, sat up a bit straighter and sighed. 

 

“Thanks for not brining Jack.” He said in an embarrassed voice. 

 

Steve nodded and uncrossed his arms. “I get that it sucks with Casey´s coma, but you need to be there for Jack. He´s really upset and I had to spent literally a whole day at the go cart place.”

 

Bucky smiled a little at how they spent their day. “No, really?” 

 

“Yes, we got there at eleven and I had to stay there till closing time, which was at seven pm!” Steve, dramatically informed his friend, who chuckled a bit at him.

 

“Well, thanks for spending time with him. A parenting tip: tell him you need to go home and that he either joins you or he can walk home, always works for me.” 

 

“Yeah but what if he chooses to walk?” Steve asked.

“Then you take his phone and ask him to give directions home without his phone, never works and he'll follow you like a puppy till he gets his phone back.” Bucky answered with a smile.

 

“Huh, will try that next time. Now, time to fix this mess.” Steve, not so discreetly, gestured directly to his friend.

 

Bucky groaned a little annoyed but got up from the bed enough to sit on the side of the bed. Steve wrinkled his nose a bit.

 

“Man, you smell like hell. Shower. Now!” He ordered his friend, and actually gestured to the room´s connected bathroom. 

 

Bucky silently walked into the bathroom, too lazy to shut the door, he only made it stand ajar. Soon Steve heard the shower turn on. He turned to look at the bed, just like he had thought, it was covered in stains of alcohol, he hoped it only was that at least. As the mother hen he is, he took of the dirty sheets, threw them in a pile and made sure the mattress was stainless before he put on new fresh sheets. 

 

He was in the middle of putting on a fresh sheet on the second duvet as Bucky, only a white towel wrapped around his waist, entered the room, raised a brow to his friend but didn't say anything as he got dressed in boxers, still with the towel wrapped perfectly. He seemed to have some balance issue when it came to the pants. He sighed and looked up at Steve, who made sure the bedding was perfect.

 

“Steve I hate to ask this but... I seem to have some problem..” He did another try to get his pants on but ended up falling to the floor. He heard Steve chuckle and soon he took Steve´s outreached hand and were back to standing position.

 

Steve just made sure he didn't lose his balance again and soon he had on pants and socks. Bucky let out a breath as if it had been a bit of a workout.

 

“I can go to dinner without a shirt, right?” He asked Steve seriously.

 

“Ehm, no? I never heard of dress code, but to ACTUALLY be dressed is a norm...” Steve answered.

 

“...But I get lost in the shirt.. when I put it on.” Bucky said and Steve started to really get how drunk his friend really was.

 

“Okay, buddy you get your arms in these holes.” Steve gently informed Bucky as he helped him get dressed, most work Bucky did by himself but he freaked out when his head got stuck in the shirt but with some help he was normally dressed.

 

“You tell anyone-” Bucky got interrupted by hiccuping. “I´ll ruin all of your future dates. I promise, I'll do it.” 

 

Steve gave him a small smile. “Buck, I really don´t wanna think of this. To me, this never happened.” Bucky looked a bit relived and they got up to the common floor´s kitchen to join the others.

 

\-------------------------------------------


	23. Family problems

As they walked up to the team where they already sat at the large table, digging into their food Jack got up from his chair and ran straight to his dad, shouting ´dad´and gave Bucky a tight hug.

“Hi Ja-” More than that he didn't have time to say as Jack had quickly freed himself from the hug and with his super strength had aimed his fist to Bucky´s stomach.

 

Bucky, who due to being so tall had been hit a bit lower then Jack had anticipated and groaned out in pain as he bent down, hands on his knees as he felt how his crotch was burning with pain. Steve looked, as well as the rest of the team, shocked at what had just happened. Jack ignored how much pain his dad was in and looked down right angry at Bucky as he spoke.

 

“Don´t ´hi Jack´me. You were supposed to be down with mom. that´s what Steve told me, but you weren't there. You haven't even visited her!” The boy said loudly to his dad, who was still in slight pain but managed to look at the boy as he continued.

 

“Thanks to Jarvis, I found out that, as well as your fight a while ago that made mom act weird that entire day. You called it a ´suicide mission´and yet you let her go, it´s your fault she´s in a coma!” The team were all silent as they thought it might be good for the boy to just let it all out.

 

Bucky winced a little as Jack said it was his fault what happened to Casey. “And what do you do? You ignore me, you don´t even want me around and Steve had to babysit me, because you´re too drunk. yeah, I know you´re drunk as hell right now and that something is really wrong with you to be like this when my mom is in a fucking coma!” 

 

“Jack!” Bucky said at the same time Steve said “Language!”

 

“No, fuck you! I don´t wanna see you ever again!” The boy shouted and ran to the stairs to Steve´s apartment. 

 

Bucky, who had a little while ago been free from his crotch pain were standing upright now, looked confused, hurt and sad. Steve gave him a gentle clap to his shoulder and got him to sit down at the table. Bucky sighed as he sat down next to Steve and Wanda.

“What the actual fuck is happening...” Bucky muttered mostly to himself, but Sam felt like he had to answer.

 

“Well, you tried to support your wifey´s decision, it went all wrong and you are now failing at being a decent parent. Oh and plus your drinking problem.” Sam said like he had been practicing his spontaneous speech. 

 

Bucky sent a glare to him but soon looked down to his food as Steve tried to cheer him up that it wasn't too late so fix this mess. Bucky scratched his neck a little and raised a brow to his old friend.

 

“Fix it? The kid doesn't even wanna see me, he literally told me that a minute ago.” He said in a sigh. “And to top of this whole mess, Casey will kill me for accidentally teaching Jack to swear.. ugh, fuck.” He put his head in his hands, elbows on the table and sighed. 

 

“You taught him what?!” They all turned around to see Casey, dressed in sweatpants, socks and a matching hoodie walking up to them from the elevator. 

 

Bucky froze up a bit and lowered his gaze to the table as she closed in and she looked far from happy. 

 

“You´re telling me you messed shit up and now Jack goes around swearing? Why, huh? Is it that me trying to teach him to be a decent human being is something you want to ruin?” She asked in a stern mom tone.

 

Bucky slowly met her angry eyes. “Decent? He punched me in a very sensitive area a few minutes ago, I think swearing is number two on the list of things we need to fix with him.” Bucky muttered. 

 

Casey crossed her arms and looked a bit closer at her husband. 

 

“Is.. are you kidding me?! Are you drunk?!” She asked disbelievingly. Bucky shifted a little uncomfortable under her gaze.

 

“Oh, that´s just awesome. I´m in a coma and you´re drinking, who looked after Jack?” She said in a lower but still stern tone.

 

“I looked after him since we came back from the mission.” Steve, trying to be helpful, chipped in.

 

Casey gave him a friendly smile but it hardened when she looked back to Bucky. 

“James, I think we might have some things to talk about. So please, join me.” She said in a mom order, gently but they all knew she was deadly serious.

 

Back in their apartment as soon as the door closed she let it all out. How immature, idiotic and stupid and a lot of other things he was for making the choices that he did while she was in a coma. Bucky, knowing he deserved all of her rage just let her let it all out. After she seemed done with shouting at him she calmed down a bit and stood a bit closer to him.

 

“I know that it must have been hard for you to see me leaving the mission like I did, but honey, you need to grow up and be able to take care of Jack while I´m trying to heal up enough to be conscious.” She said gently to him.

 

He nodded slowly a yes to her and hugged her close to himself. She heard and felt him sigh.

“I know, I messed up. It was just so hard because it always felt like I would lose you any second from when I found you bleeding out in that fucking Hydra base.” He said in a low voice. She calmly stroke his back with a hand. 

 

“I know, but these things can happen and I need to know that if there´s a next time, that you will be there for Jack.”

 

He backed a little, enough so he could see her face. “I´ll do better. I will be better, I promise.” 

 

“Good, now where´s Jack?” 

 

“Probably at Steve´s.” 

 

Casey nodded and they headed over to Steve´s apartment, where they found Jack playing a violent video game. As soon as he saw Casey he paused the game and hugged her. She sat down next to him on the couch and hugged him back. 

 

“Steve was right, he said you´d wake up soon. For once soon actually meant soon.” Jack said happily into her shoulder.

 

Casey smiled at him, she had been awake long enough to get dressed and then found Bucky with the team, but in that short amount of time she just now realized how much she had missed her son.

 

“Honey, we need to talk about what´s been going on here for the last few days.” She said gently to him as she gently freed herself from the hug.

 

Jack shook his head at seeing Bucky and tried to hide from him, using Casey as a human shield. Casey sighed and made the boy sit still.

 

“First off, it´s never okay to punch your dad in the crotch area.” She said calmly.

 

“But he´s a terrible dad! He was just sitting in the middle of the living room silent for hours, even when Steve came and asked if he should let me stay with him. He just muttered something and then Steve tried to make me forget about that with a shit ton of ice cream.” 

 

“I know it´s been a rough few days, but problem number two: you are not, under any circumstances, allowed to swear.” Casey ordered him friendly.

 

Jack let out a frustrating sigh and sat back so he didn't have to see Bucky, who still stood a bit away from them. 

 

“Not even when he acted like a fucking idiot?” Jack asked in a huff.

 

“Jack, one more and you´re grounded and we all know you hate being grounded.” Casey said sternly.

 

“But that´s the truth! He doesn't want me around, neither the less actually spend time with me.” Jack cried out.

 

“He doesn't love me! How could he ever really love me...” Jack was now full on sobbing as he tried to hide under a pillow.

 

Casey tried to calm him down and shot a look at Bucky. Bucky looked like his heart was shattered, like when the first time him and Casey broke up. Casey turned her attention back to the boy and shushed him gently.

 

“Jack, why do you think dad doesn't love you?” She decided to get the big question out of the way now that he actually seemed to want to talk to them about feelings. 

 

“Because...you know, I´m not normal, I´m wrong.” He cried out. 

 

“Hey, no, you´re not wrong.” Casey tried to calm him.

 

Instead Jack sat up a bit and looked over to where Bucky was standing, he had moved closer to the other side of the couch, enough to sit down but it looked like he wanted permission before he did so.

 

“Because I´m, loud, annoying, gay, always running around and irritate him!” Jack said louder this time.

 

“You´re not annoy-wait what did you say after that?” Bucky asked a little shocked. 

 

When Jack realized after half a moment what he had yelled out he buried himself under a few throw pillows, as well as hide behind Casey, who tried to calm him down.

 

Bucky looked to be in some kind of shock state and sat down on the other end of the three sits couch, silent and looking into the wall, not the shut off tv, the white boring wall. After a what felt like minutes silence, except from the muffled sound of Jack crying, Bucky gently broke the silence with sighing and looking down to his lap.

 

“You really thought my behavior was because I thought- knew that you...” He did a awkward waive with his human hand before he turned to look at the boy who now looked up a bit from his pillow.

 

Bucky had a gentle expression. 

“Jack, my behavior had nothing to do with you.” He reassured the boy. 

 

“I´m not proud of how I dealt with this mess but..this, well news, I had no idea about it.” He said gently to the boy.

 

“Do you hate me?” Jack asked in a small voice. Casey gave him a small hug as Bucky felt his heart break, his own son thought he hated him.

 

He let out a deep breath before he answered.

 

“No, I could never hate you, Jack. You´re my son and I´ll always love you.” Now Bucky awkwardly scratched his neck as he continued.

 

“However, this is...look, it´s news to me.” He said a bit awkwardly. Casey sent him a look but he cleared his throat before he continued.

 

“It´s just...it´ll take some time for me to be used to, that´s all.” He said gently.

 

“I knew I shouldn't have told you.” Jack said in a sad tone.

 

“Hey, you should be able to feel like you can talk to me and your mom about anything.” Bucky offered, to which Jack just huffed.

 

“Yeah, look how great that went, you need time to get over the fact that I´m, in your opinion-wrong.” 

 

Bucky opened his mouth to answer but closed it again. 

“See, you don´t even deny it.” Jack said as he crossed his arms around a pillow as if the pillow could make him not cry again this evening.

 

“Jack, sweetie. We both love you very much and that will never change, no matter what.” Casey said softly to him.

 

“I need some time alone.” Jack informed them and hurriedly, still holding the pillow, rushed out of Steve´s apartment and slammed the door close.

 

Casey looked at her husband, he was back to looking down to his lap. She sat closer to him and gave him a one armed hug.

 

“I know that did not go as either he nor you wanted it to go, but now the truth is out and we need to show him that us loving him will never change. No matter what.” She said in a friendly order.

 

Bucky nodded a yes but remained silent. They sat like that for a while before he broke the silence.

 

“I-I, what if... what if he doesn't find... anyone.” It was more a statement then a question but Casey answered anyway.

 

“Of course he'll find someone, it´s actually okay in this new age to be gay.” She informed him friendly.

Bucky took a shaky breath and it was first when he looked up to meet her eyes that she realized that during the silence, Bucky had cried, so much that now he was shaking a bit.

 

“No, I mean...because of all his powers. Hell, we don´t even know what exactly he´s already got and if anything else will develop in the next coming years.” He drew another shaky breath and dried his face.

 

“Aww, babe. He will be okay, he has a whole team here to help him get the powers under control if they get a bit much.” Casey said a bit relived and gave him a kiss and dried some tears that he had missed.

 

\------------------------------------------------


	24. Steve´s a good uncle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few chapters at the same day, you are spoiled ;) DON´T FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE NOTES AT THE END!

Jack ran up the stairs, still holding the pillow from Steve´s apartment like he would lose himself if he let it go. He wasn't thinking where he was headed, just that he needed to be with someone that cared for him, but was not his parent. He ran straight into someones leg.

 

“Hey there Jack, is... is that one of my couch pillows?” He looked up to see Steve give him a small smile.

 

“Mmm hmm.” Jack mumbled.

“Are you okay?” Steve, now seeing the boy had been crying, squatted down to his level.

“Yeah, ´m fine.” Jack mumbled back.

 

“What do you say we go play some video games with Clint and Sam, I think it´s Mario cart tonight.” He said gently to the boy, who shook his head. Now this was not normal for Jack to shut down a video game offer.

 

“Okay, what you wanna do then?” Steve asked him friendly, trying to hide his worry over the boy.

 

He followed Jack to the couch group right next to the kitchen and they sat down, the boy snuggled close to Steve. This really made him worry, Jack never really was much of a hugger or cuddler if it wasn't to whenever his parents arrived from missions or just generally to Casey. 

 

“We had an argument and dad... I don't think he likes me anymore.” Jack said in a small voice.

 

Steve gave the kid a one armed hug. “No, your dad loves you very much. it´s probably just a miss-”

“He thinks I´m wrong.” Jack interrupted him. 

 

“What do you mean ´wrong´?” Steve asked him surprised.

 

“You know... I´m not as everyone else.” Jack settled for that explanation, not feeling like coming out to another oldie.

 

“Oh kiddo, neither of us on the team are normal and look at us, we get to have the avengers as our job.” He said friendly to the kid. Jack couldn't help but smile at his “uncle”. 

 

They were soon joined by Casey, Bucky, now no trace of the fact that he had been crying a few minutes ago, following a bit behind her. 

 

“Jack,” Casey began in a relived sigh.

 

“I don´t want him near me.” Jack said and looked at Bucky.

 

“Jack, he´s your dad and nothing´s changed.” Casey tried to calm him with.

 

“No, I believe he said he ´needed time´” Jack said sternly.

 

Steve looked a bit confused at the parents. Bucky came forward a bit and looked at Steve. 

“Did he tell you?” He carefully asked him.

 

“The powers that makes him ´not normal´yeah, but when has that ever been a problem?” Steve asked confusedly.

 

“That´s not what-” Bucky began but got interrupted by Jack.

 

“THAT is exactly what´s wrong, nothing else.” He shot a deadly look at Bucky and successfully made him go quiet. 

 

“Jack, it´s oka-” 

“If you were gonna say ´okay´then you can go to hell, because nothing´s okay with you.” Jack snapped, making Bucky sigh.

 

He put up his hands in a surrounding matter. “Fine, I´ll give you some time, but this” He gestured to the boy and himself. “Is gonna be fixed sooner rather then later.” Jack shrugged and Bucky left the floor with a sigh.

 

Casey gave Jack a disapproving look and crossed her arms. “You, young man, have a serious attitude problem and for that you´re grounded for a week, no electronics.” Casey said in a stern order. 

 

“That´s not fair!” Jack talked back.

Casey raised a perfect brow to her son. “You just made it two weeks, better learn to deal with that attitude of yours right now.”

 

“Ugh.” Jack groaned. 

 

“I think you mean ´I´m sorry for my bad attitude´” Casey said in a motherly tone.

 

“Fine, sorry I swore.” The boy muttered back to her.

 

“Thank you. Now go apologies to you dad for punching him between his legs.” Casey said in a friendly order. 

The boy looked up a bit. “Jarvis?” The boy asked the AI. “Can you tell my dad I´m sorry I punched him in the crotch?” 

 

Steve tried to hide a smile and Casey sighed when the AI told the boy he would deliver the message. 

 

“Not like that, go down to him and apologies. Violence is never okay... except on missions.” Casey told Jack.

 

“I´ll apologize if he apologize to me for being so... old, and not open minded.” Jack said back.

 

“Jack, he just needs a little time to get used to it. Now go.”

 

“Fine, but I want another go cart day tomorrow.” Jack said before he entered the elevator. As soon as he was gone Casey sat down next to a confused Steve.

 

“What just happened?” He asked her with a frown.

 

“What is a go cart day?” She asked back, making them both smile as Steve got her up to speed with his day at the go cart place.

\------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MIGHT DO REQUESTS, I NEED SOME INSPIRATION, SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO READ :)


	25. Stomach flu and family problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jack gets sick and Casey gets called out on a mission, Bucky needs to step in. how will Jack react to having to spend time with the one person he tries to avoid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! So sorry i haven't posted anything for a while, but you know how writers block can be. Anyhow, now I'm back and got some new inspiration, so let's kick this off again! (Also, big thanks to all the kudos, you guys are the best.) :D

It had been three weeks since the fight. Bucky had tried many times to talk with his son, but Jack had just shot him down and just ignored or just huffed at him, at whatever Bucky was talking about. So, he gave Jack some time to calm down.

A few days later Jack told Casey that he wanted to have a sleepover with his friend Mike. After talking to Mike´s parents Casey was informed that they´d be happy to let the boys have their sleepover at their place. The reason to which Casey said yes was that since the kid had mostly spent his free time with the team over the holidays, and the past three weeks he had been not his happy self and had been mostly at home and playing video games, online with the team. Never even in real life played with Clint and Sam the last few weeks. So she dropped him off right after lunch time and then headed back to the tower. Where she might have spent the entire day in Bucky´s old room at the common floor. More exactly his bed.

 

The following day the couple woke up to Mike´s mom calling to say they needed to pick Jack up right away. Casey hurriedly got dressed and gave her husband a goodbye kiss before she took her phone and her cardholder and headed down to the garage. 

 

When she got to Mike´s Jack was already waiting for her and met her at her car, with Mike´s mom following him, with a plastic bag in a hand. The woman gave her a friendly smile.

 

“Hi, so sorry about all this, but it seems like Lilly and Mike´s got some kind of stomach flu.” Casey sighed to herself as she mentally prepare for a week of a puking Jack. 

 

She gave the woman a friendly smile and said that she understood. She soon after got herself, Jack and his plastic bag in the car and headed back home. 

 

“What´s with the bag?” Casey asked him after a few minutes silence.

 

Jack gave the plastic bag a look then looked out through the window. “Mike threw up on me this morning. They told me I could keep Mike´s clothes after mine got ruined.” Jack informed her with a slight disgusted look.  
\---------------------------

Casey made Jack go take a shower as soon as they got back home. As he was in the bathroom she put out some fresh clothes for him, as well as making Jarvis send someone to get plastic bags, paper and easy to drink with an upset stomach juices and smoothies ready to go in case Jack, too, was infected with the stomach flu. She made sure he had a trash can with doubled up plastic bags in it, no need to risk leakage. 

 

Everything was fine until later that afternoon when, as predicted, Jack started feeling ill. Just as Casey had cleaned up after he had been sick she got a text that she was needed to come on a emergency mission. She sighed, put Jack to bed and told Jarvis to get Bucky.

 

“What's going on?” He asked as he entered the apartment. 

Casey met up with him in the living room. “Jack got the yearly stomach flu and I'm called out on a mission. You gotta take care of him and try and fix your bond a bit.” She said and gave him a quick kiss before she said bye to him and headed down to the briefing room and get her suit.

 

Bucky took a deep breath and took off his shoes and headed to Jack's room. The door was ajar and he could she the boy was sleeping, so he closed the door a bit more and went back to the living room where he sat down on the couch and watched a movie with low volume as he petted Milo as he waited for Jack to either call for him, or most likely, to throw up again and start the whole cleaning process.

 

At first Jack barely spoke more than necessary, just if he felt worse then before or if he was starting to get hungry or sleepy. But as the days went on he spent more time on the couch next to Bucky, in a cocoon of a blanket as they watched Disney movies. They were in the middle of beauty and the beast when Bucky broke the silence.

“You know you mean everything to me?” He said more than asked. Jack, focused on the movie, just nodded in response.

 

Bucky continued. “I'm sorry for saying I needed time. I don't want to spend time away from you like that again and I need you to know that I love you so, so much.” He said in a quiet and soft tone.

Jack was now practically hiding under his blanket and looked down to his lap. “So... will you come back here?” Jack, shyly asked his dad.

 

Bucky smiled and wrapped a arm around Jack's shoulders. “Only if you want me too, kiddo.” He said gently.

Jack rested against Bucky's side and nodded a yes. Bucky squeezed his son a little in happiness and placed a small kiss on top of the boy's head. Jack shooed him away and Bucky just laughed at that and that it how they restored their bond again and spent the rest of the week playing video games together.

 

\--------------------------

A week had gone by and Casey was now finally coming back home from the emergency mission. It had been rather easy, but it had been pretty far away so that was why it took a while to get back. She said bye to Steve, Wanda and Sam as she headed up to the apartment and found her husband and son playing some video game as they bantered with each other. She smiled to seeing them finally getting along again and announced her arrival.

“Mom!” Jack shouted and paused the game before he stood up from the couch to give her a hug. 

 

“Hi there Jack, I see you're feeling a lot better then when I left.” She smiled down to the boy and gave him a bear hug.

“Hi honey.” Bucky said and gave her a tight hug. 

“Hi babe, good job getting the band back together.” She whispered to him and gave him a quick kiss.

 

“Okay, great seeing you mom, but we're in the middle of a game and I'm kicking dad's ass.” Jack said a bit teasingly.

 

They sat back down on the couch, Casey to the far right next to Milo. 

“Nah, I'm gonna kick your ass, kid. I just let you win the first round.” Bucky teased back and soon the game was full on again and the two threw banter after banter at each other as they played.

Casey just smiled and sank down a bit into the soft couch and began petting the cat, who soon began to purr as she enjoyed seeing her boys having so much fun together.

\---------------------------------------


	26. Sports

March second was Jack's birthday, now nine years old and that was celebrated with him choosing where he wanted to have his party with his friends from school. He chose a not too big amusement park and all the kids seemed to enjoy themselves as they ran around to get to all the different rides. After the party Casey and Bucky went to see a movie with Jack, he had been talking about some new action movie for a while now.  
\----------------------------  
“I've been thinking, I want to try a sport.” Jack announced to his parents the next day. 

 

“That sounds great. What kind of sport do you want to try first?” Casey asked him with a warm smile.

 

“Hmm. Let me think about it.” Jack said and headed back to his room, assumingely to google sports.  
\--------------------------

A week later:

“Hey honey, what's up?” Bucky said friendly into his phone.

“Just wondering where you and Jack went, I thought we could catch a movie or something.” Casey said from the other line.

 

Bucky headed into the building with Jack. “Aha, yeah sounds good. Listen, I gotta go. Jack's at his first karate practice now.” 

 

“Karate? What?” Casey asked shocked into her phone.

“He told me a week ago that this is what he wanted to try so I singed him up.” Bucky, innocently, answered her.

 

“Bucky, he's so much stronger then kid his age. What if-”

“Nothing will happen, I talked to the trainer and I'm gonna be here for the first lessons. So please, calm down, doll.” He said in a gentle order to her and with that they hung up.

 

Bucky looked at Jack, gave him a encouraging smile and nod before the boy quickly hurried to stand with the other kids to listen to the instructions from their teacher.

When they got back home Jack hurried to hug Casey, a big smile on his face as he told her how much he liked karate, that he got a new friend and just how awesome karate was. Casey, not able to ignore his son's happiness, smiled big to him.

“It sounds like you had a great time at karate.” She said friendly to him.

“Yes he did,” Bucky responded, now getting her attention and smiled a little. “And no damage to anyone or anything.” To hearing that Casey's smile grow a bit.

“Does that mean I can continue taking karate lessons?” Jack eagerly asked his mom.

Casey smiled down to the boy and nodded. “If even your dad clears karate for you, then of course you can continue.”

 

Jack cheered and ran to find Milo, soon he returned, now holding the cat lion king style as he cheered.

“You heard that, Milo? Imma be a karate master.” The boy said happily and hugged the cat close to himself and petted Milo gently before he let the cat down to the ground and began playing with the cat, using a cat toy with lace and feathers.  
\----------------------------

Casey and Bucky noticed their son's sports interest when, after still continuing the karate, when Jack turned ten and he started playing football. At eleven it was a short period of tennis added to the list. When Jack turned twelve he tried handball, followed with curling, although that was just a few times. 

Now, thirteen years old Jack a week after his birthday announced his new sport at the team dinner.

 

“New sport for this year is football.” He said casually in the middle of the dinner.

“What?” Casey, almost choking on her water coughed a little and repeated her question one more time.

Jack shrugged. “It looks fun and I'm as strong as the guys on the school's team are.” He said like it was nothing.

 

“Sounds like a good idea.” And “Sure” And “Why not´s” Was what most of the team responded with.

Casey looked a little concerned at her son.

 

“Baby, those guys are like sixteen and you can get hurt-” 

She was interrupted by Jack. “Thanks to awesome DNA and the fact that I'm not brainless- I heal almost in a instance f I were to get hurt.” He said truthfully and Casey sighed.

“He's right,” Bucky said, getting all the attention now. He looked at Jack and gave him a small smile. “When's the try out?” He casually asked Jack, who happily told him when it was.  
\---------------------------------


	27. Chapter 27

Having a teenager was down right a pain in the ass. Jack had always been a nice, considerate and talkative kid, but now that he hit puberty he mostly spent his time on his laptop or his phone.

 

Whenever he had to answer yes or no, he instead just grunted as he continued focusing on either his phone, laptop or if he just happened to watch tv. This attitude had made Bucky pretty fed up and him and Jack had had some arguments on how he should act. Considering that he was in the public eye due to his parents being Avengers. Also, due to Bucky being from the 40´s and really didn't like the lack of respect Jack had to him and Casey, since it was the worst for them but the team had also had to deal with teenage Jack's grumpiness or just rudeness due to the grunting.

 

One day Steve had enough. He rarely raised the voice to the kid since he never really did anything to make him angry enough. But with both Casey and Bucky away for ten days on a mission he was the one to keep a close eye on Jack. He had lasted nine days until he raised his voice in frustration. 

 

It began with small stuff, like him not passing the remote, always the grunting and barley talking to him always scrolling through his phone when he had agreed to watch a movie with Steve. It annoyed Steve a great deal, but what really made him lose it was that the kid never listened. He could tell Jack to clean up his messy ass room in the morning and had to remind the kid at least four times more the same day, but Jack never cleaned his room. The room just got dirtier and messier for everyday since Jack had insisted on eating in his room all the time, the dishes had started to pile up on his messy desk. He barley had enough room to sit there and game every night, as he did almost every night which resulted in him being cranky the following day.

 

The crankiness was just getting worse after the football practices, that he had a few days after school and this was on of those days. Jack threw his backpack that was half open, resulted in spilling out a few books and pens on the ground and threw himself, un-showered and sweaty in a armchair at the common floor, playing on his phone.

 

“Hi Jack.” Steve greeted the sweaty teen friendly, yet frowned a little at seeing the mess on the ground right next to the kid. When he just go a grunt as greeting he walked up to stand right in front of the boy, arms crossed.

 

“Wanna pick up your stuff from the ground?” He asked him friendly, Jack just grunted and shook his head a no.

 

Steve sighed and took Jack's phone form him. Jack shot up in anger and demanded to get his phone back. Steve held the phone out of the boy's reach. 

 

“It's not fair, gimme my phone back!” Jack demanded.

 

“What's not fair is you not cleaning up your mess.” Steve said sternly and gestured to the books and pens scattered on the floor.

 

“Ugh, whatever.” Jack groaned and reluctantly picked up his stuff and put them back in the backpack and closed it up.

 

“Phone.” Jack said, hand outreached towards Steve, backpack still on the ground.

“No. Go leave your backpack in your room, get a shower and clean your messy, disgusting room and then you get your phone back.” Steve ordered the boy.

 

Jack groaned and muttered something under his breath that sounded like he wished his uncle would go to hell as he reluctantly got his backpack and headed down to his room in the Barnes's apartment.

Three hours later, Steve had watched the clock intently, the boy came back up to the common floor, now showered and in fresh clothes. He damped down on the couch next to Steve in the living area next to the kitchen. Steve shot him a look.

 

“Did you do everything I told you to do?” He asked the boy. Jack nodded and Steve sighed and gave back the phone. 

 

Jack smiled and began scrolling on his phone and soon after he started playing some game Steve had no interest to know the name of.

 

It wasn't until after dinner that he got the feeling that he should go check that the kid had actually listened to him, so he went to check Jack's room. As soon as he opened the door he groaned. Jack had thrown the dirty clothes in a big pile in front of his wardrobe hat stood across the room, the dirty dishes was moved to a pile on the floor next to his desk, where Steve saw a game being paused. He hurried back up to the living area and crossed his arms as he stood in front of the young boy yet again that day, now with a disappointing look on his face.

 

“You didn't do what I told you to do.” Steve stated, Jack ignored him.

 

“Cleaning your room does not mean that you pile all your dirty clothes in a pile in your room, go clean it up. Right now.” He said sternly.

 

“Nope, don't feel like it.” Was Jack's response. 

Steve could feel the anger due to frustration build up. “Jack, you will go clean up your room right now!” He said with more Captain tone this time.

 

The kid looked up at him, but with a angry look. 

“You can't order me around, I don't work for you and you're not my dad!” Jack said sternly back.

 

“No, but your parents left me in charge of you until they get back home.” Steve answered.

“Yeah, like I care.” The teen shot back.

“You know if you keep going with this attitude no one will ever want to be your friend, so do us all a favor and get rid of it and go clean your disgusting room.” Steve said sternly.

“No!” Jack said heated back.

“Jackson Barnes, go do as I told you!” Steve had now raised his voice, making the kid wince a little but not give in.

 

“My name is Jack, asshat! And I'm not doing anything you tell me to do!” Jack continued and with a smirk said. “That's how Tony got successful, doing whatever he wanted to!”

 

“Not even Tony would agree to let you act like this!” Steve sighed in anger. “Why can't you just stop being so goddamn annoying and just go clean your room?!”

 

“Cause I don't want to!” Jack yelled.

 

“Jackson!” Steve yelled, making the kid go silent.

 

It was a short moment of awkward and angry silence before Jack left to go to the apartment and to his room. Steve sighed and sat down a bi more in the couch as he tried to calm himself down. A little while later he heard a familiar voice.

 

“Did anyone call for me? Jarvis told me I was mentioned.” Steve looked up to see Tony standing in front of him.

He sighed. “No, sorry. I just had a argument with Jack.” 

 

Tony sat down next to Steve on the big couch. “Teenage years are the worst.” He said friendly to Steve.

 

“Oh, tell me about it. Jack is like a whole different person, and I have no idea how to get through to him anymore. It used to be so easy when he was a little kid.” 

 

Tony gave his friend a friendly clap on the shoulder. “That's shit that happens, but he'll come around, sometime.” Tony said in an attempt to be helpful.

 

Steve sighed but gave him a small smile as to thank him. “It's just... he was always talking to me and we could actually watch a movie without him being on his damn phone all the time.”   
\--------------------------------------


	28. Small problems

Steve tried to check in on the kid later that same evening but Jack had locked his door and yelled that he did not want to see Steve anymore that day. Steve sighed but left the teen to be and headed to his own place to get to bed. 

 

The next day it was Saturday, Steve let Jack sleep in since he hadn't gotten much sleep with all the gaming he did into the late nights. At lunch Jack, yawned as he was served some food by Steve. The two of them sat at the kitchen island and ate in silence. 

 

“Where is everyone?” Jack asked after a whiles silence.

 

“They should be back any minute now, they had some missions to go over.” Steve answered, Jack nodded and they fell silent again.

 

After a short while of awkward silence Casey and Bucky entered the kitchen area. Casey smiled to Jack and and gave him a tight hug.

“Hod did it go? Great? I knew you'd have fun this last week.” She said in a happy tone and let the hug go but squished Jack's face a little. “Hope you didn't spend too much time gaming, Jacky.” She said in a slight baby tone and raised a knowing eyebrow to the boy.

 

Jack gently removed her hands off his cheeks and turned his focus back to his breakfast with a low mumble that sounded more like a grunt. Steve gave the parents a tired look and a small shrug, making Bucky frown a little. He gently spun Jack's bar chair so the boy had to face his parents once again. 

 

“Not even gonna say “hey”?” He asked friendly.

 

Jack gave him a slight annoyed look. “Hey mom, hey dad. Can I finish my breakfast before you start interrogate me?”

 

“Oh, you can talk while you eat. I wanna know how many times you made Steve go to the go carts with you.” Casey said with a smile and went to stand resting a bit against the short side of the island, to Jack's right. 

 

“Zero.” Jack answered simply and took a drink from his water glass. 

 

“How come? You love go carts. You even annoyed Tony about getting a indoor go cart place here in the tower.” Bucky asked him friendly.

 

Jack, not looking at any of the adults, answered in a neutral tone. “Didn't have time nor wanted to go, so can you just drop it already?”

The couple shared a tired look but let it go and soon Jack left them to go to his room, leaving the adults to chat about the past weeks events.  
\-----------------  
Jack spent an awful lot of time on his phone and rarely let it go expect if he was gaming, eating or had football practice. But one day as he walked across the common living area, he in a outburst of anger threw his phone across the room and hit the wall only to fall to the ground in pieces. 

 

“Argh, fuck!” Jack exclaimed loudly in anger.

 

Wanda and Clint who had watched the whole scene play out from their places in the couch group near the kitchen looked shocked at the kid, who now noticed them.

 

“Why did you do that for?” Clint asked him calmly.

 

Jack looked uncertain of what to say and after stammering a little he cleared his throat and looked down to the floor.

“I think I messed up a... conversation and now the person probably doesn't like me anymore.” He said in such a dramatic sad tone it made Clint and Wanda give him each a warm smile.

“Here, sit down.” Wanda offered friendly and gestured to the space between her and Clint. Jack sat down and let out a deep breath.

 

“Now tell us what it was about?” She said gently.

Jack hesitated but decided to answer. “It was about...a date.” The adults couldn't help but give him big smiles at that. 

 

“And why do you think you messed it up?” Clint asked him friendly.

 

“Because well... this,” he gestured to them and the room. “The team, the fact that I'm different and worst of all...” He hung his head as he continued. “I asked if we could have it at the go cart place.” H e said in a lower tone.

 

“And how would a date with a super adorable guy like you, and get to ride go carts, be a fail?” Clint asked but his tone said that there wasn't a problem.

 

Jack looked up at him. “Because I'm awkward and, oh what if it's a yes? I need a new phone!” Jack hurried to say the last part and as he hurried to Tony's workshop he thanked the team members over his shoulder, leaving them to chuckle a little at how small problems the kid had.


	29. Drama alert

Jack's date was the next Friday, after school. He made sure that they could have it then since that meant that he didn't have time to go home and stress himself out, also no one on the team could know who he was on a date with since he had only come out to his parents and that was years ago. Jack was sure that his dad had forgotten about his son being gay and Jack didn't feel like he wanted his dad to get a heartattack. Also, he was thirteen and it was his first date, he could wait to re-come out to his parents once he got older and if he actually got into a relationship.

So straight after school Jack and Aaron, a dark short haired boy with a bright smile, went to the go cart place. They made jokes, laughed and had a fun time hanging out and after go cart they went to get some ice cream and talked about the games they used to play.  
Fast forward two years.

Jack now 15 years old, had years ago introduced Aaron as his friend to the team as they spent most of their free time either gaming with or against each other or at the other's place watching movies and being typical teenagers. The team loved Aaron, since the day he and Jack hit it off, Jack had been a much happier kid and a lot easier for the adults to deal with. For example: Steve could knock on Jack's door and ask if he and Aaron wanted to go to museums with him. Jack would have shot him down two years ago, but now every time his uncle asked him and his “friend” to join him somewhere, they mostly said yes if it wasn't something like going to the library. 

Sure, keeping their relationship secret for two years had it's difficulties and they had had some fights about it. Mostly that since Aaron was already since years ago out of the closet to his family and friends, he felt that since Jack was still very much in the closet that he had to hide who he was as well and he didn't like that one bit. For every such fight they would make it up but this time it was different. Aaron didn't want Jack's excuses and told him that if he couldn't embrace fully who he was, he didn't want to spend more time with him. 

“Aaron, please don't go.” Jack begged as his boyfriend headed toward his door to leave. 

“Jack... just don't. We both know this won't work if you keep me a secret. We both hates it so just... don't.” Aaron said with his back still turned to Jack and with that he left the apartment and Jack saw the boy he loved get into the elevator and leave him.

Sobbing, Jack got back into the apartment and into his room, locking the door after him and laying down on his bed in fetus position and crying his heart out, only support he had was from the pillow he held close to his body as he sobbed.

Casey just happened to come home ten minutes later from a meeting, Bucky was stuck in a mission with Steve, Nat and Clint and would be back in a few days. As she headed to the kitchen to get some water she passed Jack's door and heard sobbing sounds. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face his door. She knocked gently on it.

“Jack, honey?” She asked gently, but still the only sound she heard were his sobbing, then after a moment she heard the door unlock. She waited a moment before she slowly opened the door. 

“Oh honey.” She said in a hurt tone when she was him sobbing on his bed, hugging a pillow.

She hurried to hug him close to herself, resulting in her having to lay down on his bed. She hugged him and softly tried to calm him down. After a long while when Jack could talk and she could actually hear what he said, not just whimpers he told her everything.

“... he- he just-just left.” He ended with a sniffle.

He was now sitting opposite her, still hugging the pillow and hung his head. “I guess I don't have a boyfriend anymore...” He trailed off and a few more tears escaped.

“Baby, I know you love him. But he can never force you to do anything you're not ready for.” She said gently to him.

He slowly looked up at her and dried his tears. “That's just it. I can never be ready for something if I don't start somewhere...” He said in a more confident tone.

“Just make sure you do it because you want to. And you know you'll have everyones support, because we love you.” She said and gave him a hug.

Jack let out a small sniffle and gave her a small smile, still sad since he lost Aaron.  
\--------------  
During the following month Jack had tried to tell the team, but chickened out at the last second, earning quiet a few weird looks as the sentences would be so strange due to the last second change. He was sad most of the time since Aaron didn't respond texts or any sort of communication. And the team clearly noticed the boy's absence since he would at least three days a week join Jack at the tower after school to study or game or “hang out”. 

One day he saw that Aaron had changed his Facebook profile from not showing his relationship status- to single. That made Jack angry, but mostly it hurt like hell to see it. He sat at the common dining table and he didn't even think before he come out.

Clint had cleared his throat and gave Jack a look. “So, long time no see of Aaron, everything okay?” He asked friendly, ignoring the look he got from Casey. 

Jack, still starring at his phone shrugged. “Nah, not really, he broke up with me.” He said simply and switched to check Instagram, not at first noticing the silence that filled the room. After a moment he looked up from his phone.

“What?” He asked Tony, who looked like he wanted to ask something.

“He, Aaron and you...were...” He trailed awkwardly off. 

Jack rolled his eyes at him but out down his phone. “Yeah, we were together for two years.” He stated simply.

“You got a boyfriend and you didn't tell me and your mom?” Bucky asked, a little hurt.

Jack gave him an annoyed look. “Ex boyfriend. And mom said she figured it out after a while. Also, didn't want to give you a heart attack since you're like a million years old.”

“But you're fine with giving Steve one?” Bucky asked him friendly, yet a bit teasingly.

Jack went quiet and focused on his phone again. 

“Jack, you okay?” Steve asked him gently after a moments silence.

Jack shrugged as he scrolled on his phone. “Except being dumped, I'm great.” He said sarcastically.

“Breakups sucks, but what happened? You two seemed to be hitting it off?” Sam asked him friendly.

“He didn't wanna be with someone who's still in the closet and after... about ten fights about it, he had enough.” Jack said, then cleared his throat as he felt how he was losing his voice talking about this. 

“So you're gay, so what?” Bruce, surprised them by exclaiming. Earning jack's attention.

“The problem is that I can't come out public.” Jack said a bit sternly.

“Why not?” Nat asked.

“Have you met the media? They love to tear you guys's apart with every little thing that goes wrong.” Jack argued.

“That's not your problem.” Nat said.

“But,” He let out a deep sigh and looked down. “You don't get it.” 

“Then tell me why you don't like the media.” Nat pressed on.

Jack snapped his head up and gave her a stern look. “Do you really think they're gonna be okay with the former winter soldier, who just happened to be from the fucking 40´s, has a kid that's gay? You think they're gonna leave it alone? Phfft. No way, they would just keep it going as long as they could with that fucking story. So no fucking way I'm coming out.” He said sternly to her.

“We have great PR that-” Tony began but Jack shut him up with a angry look.

“No PR. If I'll get to chose to have to be single a while or basically get eaten by the media. I'm all in for single forever.” He said and got up to leave.

“Honey, you need to eat.” Casey said gently to him.

“Somehow talking about all this shit made me not hungry. So, can I go?” He asked, Casey just nodded and he took the stairs down.

Bucky let out a deep breath once Jack had gone, he closed his eyes for a moment then when he opened them again he had a hurt look in them.

“I knew I would fuck something up with him, but this?!” He let out a frustrated sigh. “How in hell do I even start to fix this?”

“I don't know.” Casey said gently to him, he gave her a “you´re not helping me” look.

“With great PR?” Tony offered.

“He doesn't want the media to get involved, so no.” Bucky said to the genius.

“What if Aaron talked to him about it? That kid got Jack to socialize, he's basically a magician.” Bruce offered.

“No, they've already had ten fights about this, it won't help.” Nat said.

“How about we just give him some time? Jack likes to think about things before he takes action, so we should let him be with this.” Steve said friendly and got some nods from the team.


	30. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wants to teach his son some new moves for his prom.

“Mom, what the hell?! I don't want to go to some stupid prom!” Jack said in a annoyed tone.

It had been a few months since he had come out of the closet to the team and so far it had been okay. The team had been supportive of his decision and hadn't pushed him to do anything he wasn't comfortable with. Jack had been happily surprised to find out that Steve really didn't mind him being gay, and they continued to hang out even though Aaron wasn't with them anymore. 

 

Jack had never went to any of the other proms but now, being 15 years old his parents thought he should enjoy the normal exciting things any other teenager would be excited about. The only one's being excited was his parents, his uncle and the team as they sat in the big couch group and planned everything from his outfit to even dancing...

 

“Of course you're going. Oh and we gotta teach you to dance so you don't end up breaking someone's leg.” Bucky answered in Casey's stead.

 

“Dad, I'm never going to dance so you can forget about it.” Jack said, looking annoyed at his way too excited dad.

 

“Oh come on kid, you gotta loosen up and have some fun.” Clint told him friendly.

 

Jack groaned annoyed in response. 

“Shouldn't it be the other way, you begging your parents to go out and have fun? Or did Strange send me into the wrong universe without me knowing?” Tony said with light humor in his voice.

“Exactly, why are you so anti fun?” Sam asked the boy.

“I'm not anti fun. I just don't feel like going... since I'll not even have a freaking date...” Jack muttered and curled up a bit more on the couch. Casey, sitting next to him, wrapped a arm around his shoulders.

 

“Either you go with your friends or I'm going with you.” Casey said in fake serious tone, making him look up at her in horror.

“Your choice, but you're going.” She teased him.

 

“Please, ruin my life any other way, just not like that.” He begged her, making the team laugh a little.

 

“So you're going with your friends?” She asked him and he nodded a yes in response.

“But really, I've seen you try and dance since you were little... you really should take a few lessons from your dad and Steve.” She told him friendly.

 

“But they're old! It's more than 70 years since their moves were popular.” Jack said, making the oldies fake each a hurt expression.

 

She smiled to her son. “Not really...they've got some good moves. At least your dad does...” She said and winked at him, making Jack fake a disgusted look.

“Ugh, okay okay we get it, you still...do that....ugh.” He made a disgusted sound. 

 

“Oh stop it, I meant you can learn some stuff about not being a douchebag like any guy on Tinder seem to be...” Casey said and rolled her eyes at her son.

 

“First off, I'd use Grinder, not Tinder. Second: I don't need to learn to dance.”

 

“Grinder?” Steve asked.

“For gay guys to find hook ups.” Clint informed him, making the man look a little surprised at the “hook up” part.

 

“Jack, as someone who never went to any prom, you mind going and when you get back home you can tell me all about it?” Wanda suggested friendly and made the teen look like he waged the offer.

 

He sighed, realizing that the woman hadn't had it easy and she was not the only one there that had never just been mostly a normal teenager and had the opportunity to just have fun and be just like any other kid his age. 

 

“Fine. But for the record, it's because you guilt tripped me.” Wanda smiled big to him.

 

“Great! I know I don't keep up with every new thing but when it comes to dancing, whatever you do, don't twerk...” Bucky went on and soon he and Steve had made plans to teach the boy the basics the following afternoon since it was only noon that Saturday.

Jack let out a deep breath and looked at his mom.

“Why did you have to get back together with him, now he'll just traumatize me.” He said dramatically, making the team chuckle.

 

“Jack, honey...it's basically in the manual for parenting: take every chance to embarrass and traumatize your kid.” She joked to him.

 

“If you like this so much, why don't you take my place with the dance lessons?”

 

“...Because Tony banned “that sort of activity” in the gym...” She said in a lower voice, making Bucky smirk a little.

 

“Ew!” Jack exclaimed.

You asked.” She said with a pointed look.

 

“And your dad is like really hot. No homo though.” Sam added, Clint, Nat and Tony nodding in agreement.

“Ew, he's like 200. But fine, the fossils can teach me some medieval moves...”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes but smiled to his son as he was happy to get to teach him something new.  
…...........….........….............


	31. Drama in the gym

“This is stupid, I don't even know who's gonna lead if I dance with a guy.” Jack said after a instruction from the men.

“The one that knows the dance the best should lead, so just ask that and you're good to go and after these lessons you'll be a pro.” Bucky said, smiling as he was happy to spend some time and teach his kid something new.

 

Jack shrugged. “One of my friends said she could dance with me if no one else wants to, so guess I should know some stuff.” 

 

“That's the spirit, okay so your posture should be straight but not too straight.” They went on to tell him about postures and he started to learn the first moves.

 

After a few lessons he felt weird with showing off what he had learn by dancing with either of the men so he asked Wanda and she happily agreed to join the dance lesson. He succeeded in not stepping on her toes and smiled at the progress as the music played and he lead them in the first dance, a fast but not too fast dance. Wanda was a fast learner and followed his steps and he even added a spin, making his dad look like he was fangirling a bit over finally taught him something from his past.

 

“Aww, all that's missing is you being 15 years older and getting married. By the way, I'm so gonna plan it.” Jack ended the dance to turn to roll his eyes at his mom that had sneaked into the gym meant for gymnastics.

 

“Yeah, like I'm gonna risk that with the role models I've got and what are you doing here?” He asked her friendly.

“Still together. “ She said with a pointed look. “And I'm here cause I didn't wanna miss my baby being a little, adorable iiiiiii!” She just made the “iiiii” as a excited sound as she smiled big to him.

 

“You gotta stop making me cringe...” He half joked to her, making her only come closer towards him.

“Nope, never.” She said with a smile to him, Bucky smirked a little and nodded in agreement to his wife. 

 

“So, what's the next dance?” She asked as she now stood close to the group.

 

“Slow dance.” Steve answered her.

 

“Ah, I thought that one was boring so I made your dad scratch that one from the dance list when we got married.” She told Jack with a small smirk.

 

Jack shot a slight raised eyebrow to his dad at this. “But all this time you've been talking it up, how did she get YOU to drop it?” He asked, surprised.

 

“Two words: laser eyes.” Bucky got a smirk from Casey at this.

 

“Nah not just that, she didn't want it and I wanted her to be happy so I dropped it.” He said simply and Casey made practical heart eyes to him.

“Aww, that's so sweet.” Wanda said, making the couple smile a little.

 

“Yeah... it was sixteen years ago...and now I feel old.” Casey said, making them laugh a little as they had two fossils in the room.

 

“But you haven't aged a day since then.” Bucky said charmingly to her.

 

“Nope. Cause Loki and some poison decided to keep me looking fab forever.” She said as she stood close to Bucky and smiled a little to him in a flirty manner.

 

“Okay, either I go back to gaming or you two stop having foreplay in common areas.” Jack told his parents, half joking.

 

They turned to each give a slight disapproving look. Casey turned back to face Bucky. 

 

“I gotta go, Nat wanted to go over something and I'm already late. She said something about teaching me Russian, so see you later.” She said and gave him a quick kiss before she moved to head out but spun back at him gently gripping her hand.

 

“Russian, why?” He asked her confused and surprised.

“It's so I can finally understand those nail art's lives they do on Instagram. I obviously annoyed her the last few times when I asked her to translate for me. I really gotta go, she said for every minute I'm late I gotta take three shots.”

 

“I could have translated for you, but have fun, I guess and don't get too drunk.” He said in a friendly warning.

“Hey! Parent the kid, not me.” She said, smirked and gave him another kiss before she said bye to the others and turned to head out of the gym.

After Casey had left Steve suggested they went over the next dance as they hadn't really put any time on that one yet and Wanda was happy to stick around for it. It wasn't everyday she got to spend time with this group since stuff always seemed to get in the way so she took this time to catch up with them, joke and laugh as they continued the lesson.

….....................

 

From one lesson to the next, the Russian lesson: Casey had been giving it two days but the letters were too weird and confusing for her so she dropped it and snuck down to the gym to catch Jack dancing almost perfectly with Wanda. Watching him dance made her see so much more of his dad in the way he moved and it melt her heart as she knew Bucky had not really had that much in common with their son and had told her he barely saw anything in him that resembled himself. She shot a look over to where her husband and Steve stood, both looking proud and when the dance ended they gave the kid and Wanda high fives while smiling big.

 

She decide to stop lurking and headed towards them, getting greeted by friendly smiles from the group as she closed in and greeted them friendly back.

 

“You're amazing!” She told Jack and gave him a hug to which he actually returned. 

“I better be since I didn't quit after only two days.” He said in a friendly tease to her as she let him go, he knew about her lesson with Nat and that she had complained about how hard it was.

 

“I would take dancing over having to learn Russian any day if I knew it would be that hard.” She told him.

 

“No one forced you, you wanted to learn it.” Steve, not helpful at all, just had to add.

 

She shot him a side glance before huffing out a sigh. “Their letters are weird. Dancing is just movements and I'm great at that.” 

 

“Then do the first dance and if you make even the tiniest mistake, you've gotta go back to Nat and the lessons.” Steve dared her.

 

“Game on. Who's gonna be my partner?” She asked.

 

“Me, and no I won't let you cheat.” Bucky told her. She let out a small laugh and shook her head in a “you're not serious´way as he walked up to her.

 

With his arms in position, leading with one and one on the small of her back they heard music starting in a low, enough to hear volume and he began leading the dance. It had been years since she last danced but thankfully she was a quick learner when it came to movements and her muscle memory kicked in and she had almost perfect posture as she followed his steps.

 

“Why don't we do this more often, since you obviously still remember the moves.” Bucky said as he made her make a spin.

 

“Because we don't ever have missions where dancing is necessary and I'm getting too old for this.” The last part she said in a small groan as he made her spin more turns than necessary and it made her a bit dizzy.

He smirked and made her come back to face him and took it a bit easier with her.

 

“You're getting too old, then what am I?” He said in a friendly tease.

 

“Sexier for every day?” She suggested and made him laugh a little and smile to her.

 

The dance came to the end and they stopped to stand still in front of each other. “Think you can nail the second one as well?” Bucky asked her.

 

“You know I don't do slow dance...” She said in a tired tone as he took her hand again and placed it on his shoulder.

 

“Just this one time, come on. It'll be fun.” 

 

“No, I don't feel comfortable with it. I would rather go and learn ten different languages.” She said in a lower voice.

 

“With me then, come on.” He said and looked almost like a excited puppy and she felt how hard it was to say no to this one, seemingly tiny thing.

 

She sighed but nodded slowly and gave in and placed her right hand on his shoulder and felt his hands on her back and a slow song started to play. She was tenser than he had probably ever seen her and had to remind her to relax a bit as he began to lead. When she didn't stop being tense he bent down his head to whisper to her.

“Close your eyes and put your hands around me neck.” He said gently to her.

 

She looked with slight big eyes to him, swallowed and did as he had instructed. With her hands around his neck and her eyes closed she felt even more nervous about the whole dance but soon she felt his arms more around her body and in being closer to him she relaxed a bit.

He still had his head lowered to be close to her. “Good, now just don't think and just relax.” He whispered gently to her and she took a deep breath before she did as he had told her and relaxed more into his touch and felt how the dance got easier with not being like a stick.

 

“I think that's enough.” She said in a low voice to him and looked up to face him, he looked happy.

He nodded and stopped the dance and slowly let her go. She took a slight deep breath as she was free from the dance.

 

“What did you think?” Bucky asked her, smiling to her.

 

“It didn't kill me...” She said, a half hearted smile on her lips as she looked to him.

 

“That's all?” He asked, a small frown showed.

 

“I...I've always hated slow dancing so don't take it personally. It's just not anything I ever wanna do again-”

 

“Oh, that's too bad since you were pretty good at it.” They turned to see Loki entering the gym that for the past two months was being used as a dance room.

 

She felt how her blood turned to ice just from hearing his voice and seeing him walk up a bit closer to them.

“Let me guess, you betrayed Thor again and now we're stuck to babysit you once again?” She asked him, non too friendly.

 

“No. Thor's busy in the new Asgard and heard you could need some help on the next mission so I came in his stead.” Loki said in his smooth almost flirty voice.

 

“Oh, I thought he would be able to make it.” Steve said, surprised at Loki's offer.

 

“How would you know mom was a good dancer?” Jack asked the demigod, making her tense up again and wish her stupid kid would just have shut up.

 

Loki looked a little surprised at him not knowing. 

 

“Cause I taught her back in the original Asgard.” He stated simply, making Casey look irritated and Jack looked almost shocked and it just grew to a full shocked expression when he connected the dots and looked from Loki to his mom, back to the demigod only to end up staring at his mom.

 

“You slept with Loki!? He exclaimed.

 

“No!...Well...that's not...fuck...” She groaned, not knowing how to deal with this.

 

“Here in Midgard I think the term is “she's my ex”.” Loki said to the boy.

 

“How the fuck did that happen!?” 

 

“Jack, I don't have to explain what I did before I was in my mid twenties to you.” Casey said in a warning.

 

“Like hell you do, he went crazy a few years ago and you were together with this psycho?!” 

 

“Back then he wasn't that psycho...” She said and sighed to her son.

 

“Aww, that's the nicest thing you've said about me in years.” Loki said in a friendly tease but got a death glare from her.

“How about we give you some space.” Steve said and he and Wanda left the gym so the group could talk in private. 

 

“I don't get it, what did you see in him?” Jack asked and gestured to Loki, who faked a small hurt expression.

 

“Jack, she doesn't have to-” Bucky said but got interrupted by Casey. 

 

“It was my last year of college, yes I graduated college when I was 18, I used to be smart.” She began and Jack looked impressed at her.

 

“The last year he showed up and I didn't believe he really was who he said he was. So, I just thought it wouldn't hurt to see what happened....and that was a mistake.” She said and had some dark in her eyes as she said the last part.

 

“Okay... but why do you hate him if it's not for the psycho stuff?”

 

“You don't need to answer that.” Bucky told her friendly but she let out a deep sigh and shot a look at Loki.

“Because I wanted to show her Asgard and once I was back there I was pissed at Thor for me always being in his shadow and I took it out on your mom.” He stated as a fact which made Casey huff and he shot her a slight raised eyebrow.

 

“I caught him cheating on me with three other women, at the same time and he had planned to see me right after he was done. So, of course I hate his guts after that.” Casey said and now the dark blue spark of laser were showing in her eyes, not enough to hurt anyone as the laser was contained.

 

“Okay, feel free to kill him anytime then.” Jack said and sent a frown to Loki. “I probably would if anyone cheated on me.” 

 

“I didn't stick around long enough to have time to do it, I got my stuff and headed straight to the Bifrost and got back home.”

“But this is the second time he's living in the tower. Why haven't you killed him yet?” Jack asked.

 

“Because I promised Thor I wouldn't. I may hate him and always will, but Thor loves him and I would never want to hurt him.” Casey told him more friendly now and her laser dimmed a bit.

 

“Look, I know you hate when people cheat, and really you should stop watching the tv show Cheaters cause you yell a lot when you watch it. But let me hate him and you can just ignore him for as long as he's staying here.” She said and were turned to face Jack.

 

“First off, I just watch that show cause people are fucking stupid and second: Fine, but I never liked him anyway.” Jack muttered.

“Yeah, people are stupid.” They looked up to Loki's comment. 

 

“....but not you, since you're the Avengers...” Loki added.

 

“Thank hell that's not my dad, at least my dad's not a cheater. Kinda old, but that's it.” Jack said and smiled a little. He didn't see Bucky's smile fade a little.

 

“Well, I gotta go. I'mma kick Steve's ass on Black ops.” Jack said and left the gym.

 

“Wow, you're worse than me. You try to hide what you did, like a coward.” Loki said to Bucky as soon as the teen was out of the gym.

 

“Why drag up old stuff when we've moved past it?” Bucky said, a bit annoyed at the other man by now.

 

“But have you really?” Loki said and raised a eyebrow before Casey sighed and with Bucky following her, they left the gym.  
…......…..........................


	32. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few more with drama and after that it'll be some cuteness :)

Bucky and Casey took the elevator up to the common floor and he kept his distance a bit since her eyes were glowing with her blue laser. He knew it wasn't enough to hurt anyone but he still didn't like the thought of her accidentally cutting of his only human arm he still had left with her laser. 

 

“He just wants to start all this drama whenever I see him and he doesn't even care that it's been years since that stuff happened!” She exclaimed, having the need to vent.

 

“He's so fucking annoying and I would have gotten rid of him a long time ago if I just hadn't made that stupid promise to Thor!” She groaned out in frustration as they exited the elevator and came to walk into the big living room with the giant couches and she threw herself down with him next to her, making Sam shoot a look at them as he sat there reading a book.

 

“Loki got to you?” Sam asked her friendly and she made a “Mm hmm.” 

 

“That guy really needs to get over you.” Sam said and turned his focus to his book.

 

“He got over me a long time ago, he just likes to annoy people.” She said and cuddled up a bit closer to her husband and got his metal arm carefully around her shoulders.

 

“Nah, he annoys you the most. It's like a annoying puppy that just keeps bugging you until you give in to play.” He said simply and read his book.

 

“No, it's impossible for him to still like me. He ruined everything and didn't even bother to contact me to apology for what he's done.” 

 

“Cay, you're a great agent and spy but you're dumb as hell if you can't see that he probably never stopped liking you that way.” Sam said and looked up at her from his book.

 

“But- you know what, if that's what you think you can go ask him cause I don't want to be around him if I don't have to.” Casey said in a tired tone.

 

“I can't just go and ask the guy that sort of stuff. He would probably stab me before I finish the sentence.” 

 

“Pussy.” They looked up to the ceiling where the comment had come from and soon Clint jumped down from a air duct to land in front of the tv. 

 

“Really, man?” Sam said, a eyebrow raised to the archer.

 

Clint got off some dust from his dark teeshirt and smirked a little as he nodded a yes to the man.

 

“He's “supposed” to be nice now, so you can probably get away with really annoying the shit out of him.” Clint said and looked like he had some evil plan.

 

“Nu-uh, then you can go do that cause I'm not crossing him.”

 

“Hey, don't dare him. Remember that Loki highjacked his brain for a while and Clint is just dying to get some payback that will come back with some bad karma.” Casey told Sam.

 

“And you're not? Come on Cay. We two could totally get his ass-”

 

“No. I told Jack to back off from him and now I'm telling you too. No one knows what's going on in his crazy brain and I don't want you to get hurt because of him and some stupid payback.” Casey argued to Clint.

 

Clint sighed and looked disappointed at her. “I miss before you got a kid and decided to be so lame.” He said in a friendly tease.

 

“You don't need my permission to mess with Loki but you've already been mind controlled by him, do you really wanna risk something worse to happen as well?” 

 

“He can't mind control anyone anymore.” Clint said a bit firmer now.

“He's got magic and his knives. But fine, go and see if you'll come back without any injuries...” She said, not happy at all that her friend wanted to go pick a fight.

 

“You know what, fuck you Casey. I can handle a pissed off demigod!” Clint said and she could see that he was getting angry at her.

 

“Stop arguing with me then and go do whatever the hell you want to. I'm not your freaking parent, Barton!” 

 

“Just thought you wouldn't take his side.” 

 

“I would never take his side, but the fact is that he can very easily kill you and Thor isn't here to stop him from doing that.” She shot back.

 

“Fuck you.” Clint muttered and left the big living room.

 

“That fucking bird brain....” She muttered out in a sigh.

 

“I hope Thor gets back soon so he can leave and we won't have to deal with all the drama he seems to start with just being here.” Bucky said and gently massaged her shoulder to help her calm down.  
…....................

Clint came back about fifteen minuets later and had his right hand on his left side under his ribs as he with a grunt sat down next to Sam, who asked what had happened. 

 

“Got thrown down a couple of stairs...” Clint muttered, still with his hand on his side.

 

“Clint, you're a stupid fucking idiot. Now tell me what the fuck you did.” Bucky said.

 

“I asked him to get back to Asgard... he said he would stay until Thor came back and poofed me to the stairs and I lost my balance.”

 

“Yeah, not buying it.” Casey said.

 

“Might have argued about the team's safety with him here. I don't buy for one second that he's one of the good ones now.” Clint muttered.

 

“The mission is tomorrow, with his skills-” Casey began but Clint interrupted her.

 

“I'm not gonna work with him and I can't believe you're okay with him joining the mission.”

 

“Of course I'm not okay with it, but the fact is that he's got skills that we might have use for in this case.” 

 

“Are you sure about this? You won't start to argue with him?” Bucky asked her.

She shrugged. “I don't know but I'll try and just think of work.” He gave her a small nod in agreement.  
….….......…...................


	33. Family

Next day.

The team had a briefing before they went to get changed and got in a three quinjets and headed out to where their mission was located. 

 

On the four day long mission Loki saves her from a car that got thrown towards her and would have killed her since she was busy and didn't even notice it until he zapped them both to a safer distance. She nodded a little to show she was grateful that she wasn't dead yet and they went back to fighting the new set of HYDRA soldiers. Once the exhausting mission was done the team got back in the quinjets and headed back home. As soon as she steps out of the plane, smoke surrounds her and in a moment she stands in front of Loki in the common floor and without saying anything, he quickly close in to her and kissed her.

 

Appalled, she quickly takes a step back and pushes him to stand back a few steps as she tells him off loudly and angry.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” She finished her angry speech at him.

 

“You married a cheater, so why not be with me if that's what you want in a man.” Loki says, as if that's his explanation to why he kissed her.

 

“What's going on?” They turn to see Jack entering the kitchen and she pushes Loki, who had tried to close in to her again, away from her and stepped close to her son.

 

“Is it true? Did dad cheat on you?”

 

“Jack...I-”

 

“Yes or no!” Jack demanded to know.

 

“Honey-” She tried but he shook his head and were close to tears now.

 

“That's not a no...” He said and ran to the two elevators and took the first one and she could just stand there and watch the doors close.

 

A moment later the other elevator opens and some team mates comes out and in seeing Casey swearing at Loki they asked what had happened since they had survived working together.

 

“You saw him!” She said with raised tone to the demigod. “You had no right in telling him that!”

 

“He should know, since it is his dad.” Loki said more calmly, though he looked a bit angry.

 

“It still wasn't your call to make!” She turned to head to the elevators and got into one.  
….............

She spent two hours driving around to try and find Jack but with no luck. Not even could she trace him since she had found his phone on his bed and she hadn't put a tracker on him since he was a little kid and always wanted to run into random stores when she looked away for a second. Finally admitting defeat she turned back to the tower. After parking the car in the big garage she headed up to the common floor.

“Bucky!” She shouted.

“Yeah?” She heard his voice answer her and followed it to find him watching a movie with Wanda, Bruce and Vision.

 

“Jack ran away and he left his phone here.” She stated firmly.

 

He had turned his head to face her from where he sat on the couch.

 

“He's a teenager, he knows where he lives.” He said and shrugged.

 

“He ran away because he saw Loki kissing me and-” She didn't get to finish the sentence as Bucky loudly cut her off.

“WHAT?” He got up form the couch and moved to stand before her.

 

“He told him why you and I broke up the first time! And I couldn't find him anywhere!” Casey said so he would get that the important thing for the moment was to find Jack and after that they could deal with Loki.

 

“You two kissed?!!” Bucky ran a hand over his face. 

“We need to find Jack, that's the only important thing at the moment!” She said in a raised voice.

 

“Have you checked all his favorite places?” Bucky asked, trying his best not to raise his voice at her.

“Yes, even the nearby parks too and no sign.” She informed him and did her best not to look too much at his hard glare.

 

“Okay, here's what we'll do...” He went on to make a plan and soon they were using traffic cameras to try and find him but no luck there either.

 

“Fuck! I knew I shouldn't have let Nat teach him some spy tricks.” Bucky groaned out.

 

“We'll find him, maybe try the more discreet cameras.” She suggested and he went on to the next list of cameras.  
…............

“I'm a fucking spy and I can't even locate my own son!” Casey said in frustration and hit the desk with the palm of her hands as Bucky was clicking on a computer, making the desk shiver a little due to the hit.

 

“We'll find him, just try to take a few deep breaths.” Bucky said gently to her.

 

“Fuck that, I'm gonna go find him.” With that she left him and got out and searched the outside of the tower, starting with all the balconies and ended up on the roof where she found the mark from the Bifrost. She went to stand in the circle but no matter what she said the damn thing didn't listen to her and there was no sign of the rainbow light. She groaned and got back inside and down to the common floor where she found Loki just entering the kitchen. 

“Did you kidnap and send my son to Asgard!?” She asked, eyes burning with the blue light of her laser as she demanded a answer from the man.

 

“I did not kidnap your offspring. He wanted to get away and asked if I could call the Bifrost for him.”

 

“What gives you the right to send my son to another PLANET?!” She was very angry by now and that Loki was the reason why just pissed her off even more.

 

“I thought he needed some space for himself.”

“So you sent him INTO space? Just call the damn thing back and I'll go get him.” She demanded.

 

“I really think someone who's calm should go get him.”

 

“Shut up and help me get my son back!” 

“You still haven't found him?” Steve came into the kitchen and looked a little worried when she shook her head no.

“How about I send the Captain to retrieve the offspring?” Loki asked.

 

“He sent him to Asgard and won't let me go get him.” Casey explained to Steve.

 

“I would be happy to go get him.” Steve said and showed a small smile.

“Thank you.” Casey said friendly to him and sent a death glare to Loki before the two men got into a elevator to get to the roof.

 

She took a deep breath and asked Jarvis to inform Bucky of what was going on and she sat down at a bar stool at the kitchen island to wait for her husband to get back from the office downstairs. She didn't have to wait long until he joined her on a stool next to her, both letting out each a deep breath.

 

She looked over to him and he met her eyes. “I never kissed him. I kissed me and I moved back and pushed him away from me, then he said that since I'm already okay with being with one cheater I could easily get back with him.” 

 

“I never wanted Jack to find out and from Loki- that's a new level of fucked up.” She said in a sigh.

 

There were a whiles silence between them before Bucky broke it.

 

“He wouldn't have run away if I hadn't done what I did...” Bucky said in a sad tone.

 

“He saw Loki kissing me, he would still have been upset.” 

“Maybe don't mention that as I'm very close to snapping his neck the next time I see him.” Bucky said and got her to show a small smile.  
….............

 

“Steve, where is he?” Bucky hurried to ask in seeing his friend enter the kitchen area.

 

“I got him to his room, he's very upset over this whole thing.” Steve said honestly and gave Bucky a sad smile.

“Indeed, the boy was very angry. He wouldn't stop swearing.” Loki walked up from walking behind the Captain.

 

“You-” Bucky made a move to step towards Loki but stopped in feeling his wife's hand on his human bicep.

“Thor didn't want us to kill him.” Casey stated to her husband and let go of him, knowing he would let her deal with it as she wished.

She walked up to the demigod and bitch slapped him once. The damn man just smirked a little to her.

 

“I never want you around my son again. You see him, you get to another floor. I don't want you ruining everything and I know that goes against your nature but it's either that or I'll kill you.” She said sternly to him.

 

“How about your promise to Thor?” Loki asked her calmly.

 

“He'll understand that I've been giving you too many chances and this is the last one. He'll get over you.” She said without emotion.

 

Loki finally seemed to realize she was serious and stopped looking like everything was a joke.

 

“I understand. It'll be like I'm not even here and I'll get back home as soon as Thor gets back.” He promised her and actually sounded like he meant it.

 

“For your sake I hope you're not lying, because when it comes to my son I'm not kidding around.” She said and he could practically feel the deadly threat as she spoke.

 

He didn't get a chance to respond to her as suddenly Thor showed up in the kitchen and greeted them all friendly.

 

“Thanks for finally coming back, I was close to killing your brother.” Casey told Thor.

“Why?” Thor said, looking a little tired at the drama between the two ex's.

 

“Just being himself...” Casey answered but Thor knew it was way more to it and sighed.

 

“Loki, I asked you to come here to help out, not to cause problem. I told you to leave Casey alone.” Thor said in a tired yet stern tone.

 

“He was way over the line with kissing me and taking Jack to Asgard without telling anyone!” Casey said and shot death glares to Loki.

 

“Loki!” Thor exclaimed, clearly angry and disappointed with his brother.

Thor let out a deep breath. “Saying you want to be with her is one thing, but you can't go around and force yourself on her and kidnap her son!”

 

“No, he just wants to annoy me until I finally break my promise to you and kill him.” Casey said in a angry tone.

Smoke appeared and in a moment she and Loki stood on the roof, next to the circle the Bifrost had left.

 

“...Actually, that's not true.” Loki told her. “And I thought we could talk in private.”

 

“Then what the fuck do you want, except trying to ruin my life?” She snapped back, not even surprised that he had moved them away from the group's eyes.

 

“You. You're always so feisty.” He said and smirked a little.

 

“You want me because I call you out on your bullshit? You ruined that years ago, so stop being pathetic and move on already.” She shot back, done with his mind games.

 

He opened his mouth and sass something back but she cut him off. “Say one more idiotic thing and I will kill you right now.”

 

Loki sighed. “Fine, I'm sorry for whatever I did.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?! You slept with three women minuets before we had planned to hangout and you always try and fuck up something in my life since then. The worst part is that you can't see that you're not perfect and that you really fucked up and I get a shitty, not censer apology!”

 

“...Yeah that.” He let out a deep sigh.

 

“I know I messed things up and I can only blame my ego for that, but I am sorry I made you hate me this much. I thought you would come back but I see the games I played only end up hurting everyone involved.” 

 

He hung a little with his head as he continued. “Truth is, I will always care about you and want you but, you're happy here and you have a life you love. I will do my best to stop interfering in it.”

 

“Why wait this long to say all of this?” She demanded to know.

 

“Because seeing you have such protective instincts towards your son made me realize that you really love him and I know the value of a mothers love and don't want to take that away from him.”

 

“Wow. I don't know what to say.” She breathed out, surprised at the sudden honest talk. 

“Say goodbye. I won't come back down here if it's not necessary.”

 

“Bye, Loki.” She said, a small smile showed on her lips.

“Can I just- one last time and you don't ever have to worry about seeing me again.” He mumbled to her as he got closer to her.

 

She froze up in feeling him slowly and carefully hug her, she gave him a short hug back. Before he completely let her go he lowered his head and gave her a kiss to her right cheek right before he walked the few steps backwards into the circle. He gave her a small smile as the light came and soon she stood alone on the roof.  
…..........................................


	34. Honest, at last

Jack was incredibly pissed at finding out his dad had cheated on his mom and refused to open his door. So, Bucky of course broke it down with not much force (for him) and walked into the teen's bedroom where he sat on his bed, looking pissed.

 

“You can't just break down my door like that!” Jack exclaimed.

 

Casey suddenly hurried into the room at hearing the loud bang from door, that now laid on the floor and sent her husband a disapproving look.

 

“I can since you locked me out and we need to talk about what happened today.” Bucky said in his lecturing dad tone.

 

“You're a fucking liar, you cheated on mom and you just pretend everything's fine!!” Jack said with a raised voice.

“That's enough, Jack!” Casey told him sternly. 

 

“So you're okay with everyone cheating on you?” He snapped at her.

 

“It was years ago and we've worked through it.” She told him more gently.

 

“So that's what really happened when we moved out? All the fighting...?” Jack asked, a little bit calmer now as she sat down next to him on his bed.

 

“Yes...I gave your dad a really hard time that year and a lot of shit, so he doesn't need you acting out on him too. I already made him feel terrible about what happened and it won't happen again.”

 

“Jack, not to excuse what I did, but you might not remember that we were fighting a lot before I did what I did... We didn't have a good relationship at the time and I fucked it up even more.” Bucky said in a sad tone.

 

“But it was just a fight, what, about dishes or something?” Jack asked, a bit confused. Casey shot a look at her husband before hanging a little low with her head and let out a small sigh.

 

“It was about something pretty big...I-um.” She looked up at her son and gave him a sad smile. 

 

“I was pregnant and we wanted different things and it ended up with me having an abortion. We pretty much just argued after that and then I chose to move out.” She told him, a sad expression on her face.

 

“I was gonna get a sibling? But why did you abort it?” Jack asked, chocked.

“We wanted different things, that's all and I pushed pretty hard and didn't listen when Bucky said he wasn't ready for another kid. We began arguing and I didn't want another kid to have to live with us two not getting along.” Casey said before Bucky got a chance to say anything.

 

“...Then it came to the breaking point and I moved out. A year later we tried to date again but argued once again about maybe getting another kid. That's when I moved to LA. But, we've worked all of that out years ago and there was no reason to tell you since we've been back together for a long time now and we're happy.”

 

“He cheated on you and didn't want another kid, how the hell did you just get over all that?” Jack asked, a small angry frown showed.

 

“Because he told me everything and apologized, countless times, and in LA I realized that another kid wasn't important as I had you and you're the best that's ever happened.”

 

“...Wow, you two really have a messed up past.” Jack said in a sigh. 

 

“Yeah... but the important thing is that we're happy now and I really hope you'll stop giving me death glares.” Bucky said gently to his son, who slowly nodded a yes. The room fell quiet for a few moments before Casey broke it.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Casey asked the teen gently, making him look up to her from having looked at a wall for a moment.

 

“Just that I could have had a sibling, it would have been fun not to be the only kid in the tower.” He said in a low voice, as in like a thought.

 

“I know Peter sometimes hangs around here but he's soon 18 and is always in Queens, except for that there's no one near my age here.” Jack sighed.

 

“I never said this before...but I did found out it was a boy and I wanted to name him Blake.” Casey admitted to her son.

 

“Really?” She turned her head to face Bucky, looking surprised. She nodded a yes.

 

“I knew it wouldn't change your mind, so I kept it to myself.” She said softly to him.

 

Bucky just nodded a little awkwardly as if he didn't know what to do or say. He took a small, shaky breath and ran a hand through his short brown hair.

 

“I-I've gotta...go, sorry about the door.” He said slowly and turned and left the room and the heard him walk down the hallway to the adult's room and the soft click as he shut the door after himself.

 

“You gonna fight again?” Jack asked in a tired voice to his mom.

“No, but I should go talk to him. You gonna be okay?” He nodded a yes and she gave him a hug before she stood up from the bed.

“Jarvis, can you please get someone to come fix the door asap?” She asked the AI as she stepped out of the room.

She smiled at Jack and left after being told by the AI the handyman would be there in an hour and headed to her and Bucky's room.   
…..............

 

She entered the room and closed the door after her on her way to the window where Bucky stood and looked out. She closed into him and he turned to face her. She didn't get the chance to read his face as he embraced her in a tight but not too tight hug. She hugged him back and they stood like that for a long while, just hugging and breathing. She heard how his breathing was shorter and a little shaky and she hugged him a little closer to her as he silently cried into her shoulder.

 

Neither of them knew exactly what changed but suddenly he kissed her and she depend the kiss, making him come closer and his tongue met hers as they stood there, hugging each other and kissed. She felt how his face was wet from tears but ignored it and kissed him back.

At first it was just a way to deal with feelings they didn't feel like expressing by words but it grew to a hunger and after a long whiles of kissing they started to make out. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck as they kissed.

 

He moved to push her up against the closest wall and with his metal arm holding most of her weight she didn't really need to hold herself up with her arms around his neck and instead began running her hands down his chest and stomach that were still concealed by the dark forest green teeshirt he was wearing. She moved her right hand underneath his shirt and carefully teased him with her light touch as she followed from the V line up to his abs and slowly back down to the V again. Bucky deepened the kisses and let out a small moan as she teased him near his groin. 

 

She carefully but quickly used her left eye's laser to cut his shirt open and he let it fall to the floor as he smiled a bit into the next few kisses. It turned him on insanely much when she would do that, the still risk of being burned but barely feeling the laser was exciting for him, when it came to the bedroom a few times. Next she felt him with his right, human hand, undress her pants and she helped him out the best she could from her position.

Soon both's pants was leaving scattered across the floor as they in only underwear made out wildly up against the wall. Bucky suddenly moved them to land on their big bed, never breaking the kiss with him hovering over her. She smiled into the kisses as she put her hands against his neck and up to feel his soft, short hair underneath her fingers as he got rid of the few clothes that still separated them and soon made her moan as he entered her.

 

It was a mix of making love and fucking, with the different rhythms and how he could be so careful with her one moment, but if she just pulled him a tiny bit closer he was happy to go deeper and quicker. It was emotional but not like before when Bucky had been crying, though they still felt like the different emotions from the day and how much they really loved each other like a thick fog in the room as they made each other moan and really take care off the other as they went on for a long while with their activity.   
….................

In the mean time Jack had to ask Jarvis to turn on the soundproofing as he and the handyman had started to hear moans. Jack had looked a bit disturbed and wished he could zap down to Tony's work shop or anywhere where he couldn't hear his parents having sex. He gave the handyman a awkward smile and said sorry to him for his parents sounds. The handyman just smiled in understanding and said it's fine. Though both relaxed more when the soundproofing was on and they couldn't hear any sounds from the adult's room as the man began fixing his door.  
…....…................................


	35. Prom

The following week Jack gradually stopped being angry at his dad and two days before his prom he actually told the man he wasn't angry anymore. That made Bucky incredibly happy and he gave Jack a bear hug, to which the teen had to fake not being able to breath to get out of but smiled a little at his dad once he was free.  
….................

Two days later.

It was finally time for Jack's prom and he looked good in the white dress shirt, dark marine blue suit and black dress shoes. He had his dark brown hair cut short on the sides and longer on the top, the typical hair cut almost every guy had, leaving him to look handsome as he came out of his room, holding a bowtie.

“Mom, can you fix this.” He said and rolled his eyes at her excited smile and handed her the bowtie for her to fix before she helped him put it on.

 

“You got everything?” She asked and he nodded a yes and the left the apartment to head up to the common floor, she told him the team wanted to see how cute and handsome he was in his suit.

 

Jack had just smiled and laughed a little light hearted to her excitement but went ahead and let the team take pictures of him and he secretly would get Jarvis to send them to his phone so he could pick out the best one and make it his new profile picture on all his social media accounts.

 

“You're so cute! I can't believe you're no longer 8!” Casey said, smiling at her son.

 

“Because of your genes, yeah I'm hella cute.” He agreed and made her laugh.

 

“I guess the handsome genes is from me then.” Bucky said, smiling from where he stood with a arm wrapped around Casey.

 

“Fine... I guess I have good looking parents, but today is not about how handsome or cute you oldies are.” He joked back.

 

“Watch it, I haven't yet broken a hip.” Casey joked to him and went to give him a hug.

“That's like the fifth hug today. You've almost used up the fifteen you have per year on one day.” Jack said with humor in his voice.

 

“Shush. I made you so I get to hug you.” Jack just laughed at that and sent a look to the team for help but they just smiled and didn't offer any help.

At last she let him go only so his dad could hug him too. His excuse was “It takes two to make a kid.” Jack made a disgusted sound but Bucky just laughed.

 

Once everyone was done hugging him he left the tower with his parents as they wanted to walk him down to the limo Tony had fixed for the prom, with Happy as the driver. Before they got out of the tower they hugged him again and when Bucky hugged him he whispered and made Jack look a little awkward. And quickly said bye to them and got into the car were his friends were waiting and they drove off.

“What did you tell him?” Casey asked curiously as they were now in the elevator.

 

“That I put some condoms in his left inside suit pocket.” Bucky said simply. Casey shot him a look as they got out of the elevator.

“You really think he'll have sex on his prom night when he doesn't even have a date?” She asked, ignoring that the entire team heard her.

“No, but IF it happens, it'll be safe sex.” Bucky answered her as they closed in to the living room and sat down her on the armrest and him in the armchair.

 

“We don't have to worry about him getting someone pregnant at least.” Casey agreed and Bucky nodded in agreement that that was one less thing to fear.

 

“But we haven't really had the talk with him, just some short info. Oh, maybe we should have had that instead of one of the dance lessons.” Casey said with some worry in her voice.

 

“Guys, he's a good kid. I think he knows enough to survive the night.” Clint told them friendly.

 

“Guess we'll find out tomorrow.” Bucky said.

 

“Wait what, you let him out the whole night?” Pepper asked him.

 

“He and some friends wanted to watch movies in a hotel room.” Casey said and the team began laughing, except Thor as he didn't get it.

 

“Yeah, movies. That's a good one.” Tony said between laughs.

 

“Guys, we know that it means afterparty and maybe hook up, but we would rather it be at a hotel than at some random's house or creepy basement. There's great security at the hotel if anything goes out of hand.” Bucky informed the team. 

“Wow, you really trust your kid.” Tony said.

 

“Yes. Though now I'm starting to think maybe he should have come home after the prom.” Casey said and Bucky put a arm around her.

“He'll be fine, nothing's gonna happen.” He reassured her.

“Why couldn't he just be eight forever. Then I wouldn't have to worry about him maybe getting drunk tonight.”

 

“Okay, you gotta stop worrying. Jack doesn't want to disappoint either of you, not when it comes to bigger stuff than cleaning his room and get off his phone. I really don't think he'll do anything he's not allowed or supposed to do.” Steve told them friendly.

 

The couple each sent him a friendly smile and were a bit calmer after his little speech. That lasted a few seconds as Tony told them some stuff he used to do in Jack's age.

“But my dad loved Steve more than being with me, and Jack doesn't have that issue so I think he'll be fine.” Tony finished and got a sharp look from Pepper.  
…....................

 

The next morning Casey and Bucky had gotten up early and made breakfast to the team and Jack, for when he got back home. Casey was practically never still due to so eager to know how the evening had went and when the teenager came out of the elevator, looking tired and had still in his suit with a crooked bowie, she ran to hug him. He returned the hug and she got him to sit at the table and got him some pancakes. Jack took his suit jacket off and placed it on the chair's backrest before Casey starter to ask a ton of questions. 

 

“I gotta ask, did you drink last night?” She started off her million list of question with one of the big ones.

 

“Jarvis will read everything anyway so let him tell you.” Jack answered and dug into the breakfast.

 

“No sign of alcohol.” Jarvis informed the team.

 

“Not really the same, since you could have been drinking and it wasn't enough to still be in your system.” Bucky told him friendly.

 

“I didn't drink, but those who did were being really annoying so I didn't see the point with it.” He told them and continued eating and answered his mom's questions that yes the prom was fun, he hung out with his friends and they were kind of surprised that he could dance.

 

“Did you have sex?” Jack was so surprised by the question so he started to cough on the water he had just been drinking and almost spilled out the water as he coughed and placed the glass back on the table. Once he stopped coughing he sent a look to Nat that had asked the question. 

 

“Nat!” Steve said, not liking the way she asked the boy such a private question. 

 

“I didn't even have a date and I hung out with my friends.” He said and drank some more water.

 

“It wasn't a no...” Casey told him.

“Gees, I'm fifteen. What the hell do you think I do when I'm with my friends? No, I didn't have sex.” He said and shook his head to them thinking he was out getting drunk and being some kind of party animal.

 

“What's that?” Clint asked and nodded to Jack's neck, right above the collar there were a slight dark spot, small but the spy saw it easily.

 

Jack casually fixed his collar to hide the mark but of course everyone was on him and Casey moved the collar enough to see a small hickey before she fixed the collar.

 

“Guys, it's nothing.” Jack said, feeling a little uncomfortable with the situation.

 

“So... you're not gonna say something like you “fell and bruised your neck”?” Clint said in a friendly tease.

Jack rolled his eyes at the man. “What's the point, it's impossible to lie to any of you.”

 

“So you did meet a guy. Was it Aaron?” Casey asked him friendly

 

“No.” Jack answered her calmly.

 

“Then the guy you said was cute on the football team?” She tried again and he shook his head.

 

“Just tell me. You know I'll figure it out on my own if you don't.” She said in a half joke, half warning.

Jack sighed. “It wasn't any of them, it was my friend's friend. Can we drop this now? It's really not a big deal.”

 

“Just one more then I'm done, are you gonna see him again?” 

“I don't know... probably not.” Jack said and Nat switched the conversation to sport which Jack was interested in and joined in.


	36. Don't tell mom...

The next weekend Jack was staying over at a friend's place from Friday to early Saturday when he came home, looking distressed. His hair a mess and over all just looked a mess with his matching expression when he woke up his dad and whispered to him that he needed to come with him but to not wake up his mom. Bucky, newly awaken rubbed his eyes and since he only had boxers while sleeping he threw on a pair of dark sweatpants and a grey teeshirt, socks in a hand he followed the teen out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him and sat down on the living room couch to put on his socks.

“What time is it?” Bucky asked with a husky morning voice as Jack sat down next to him.

 

“It's four in the morning.” He told his dad, who shot a tired frown at his son for waking him up so early.

 

“Can we go somewhere, not here..I...” Jack said nervously and gestured to the door.

 

“Sure, but are you alright?” He asked his son gently and voice full of concern as he had never seen Jack this distressed before.

 

“I-I'm not physically injured or something like that... I just really don't want mom to know about this, so can we go?”

 

Bucky nodded and soon they were dressed, with in jackets and shoes on they got into Bucky's car and he drove in silence for ten minuets before Jack said that he could park anywhere and he would tell him what was going on. Bucky turned right and they ended up parked outside a gas station and he turned off the engine and moved to face his son. Jack looked pretty pale and very nervous.

 

“I- I think I messed up...” He stuttered and trailed off to take a shaky breath.

 

“Whatever it is, you can tell me. I just want to help you, but you need to tell me what happened.” Bucky said gently, trying not to show how happy he was that his son really had stopped being angry at him and wanted to talk to him. Jack nodded and took a deep breath.

 

“At the prom, there was this friends's friend and we got to know each other, but then I was told this person really liked me. I didn't know what to do so I just kind of stood there awkwardly and then the next moment I had a freaking hickey.” Jack said and sighed.

 

“We have a lot in common so we stayed in touch but last night... um, I think everything got out of hand. I don't really know...”

 

“What happened?” Bucky asked him gently, not wanting the boy to feel judged and feel like he couldn't talk to him.

 

He sighed and hung with his head. “It began with Truth or Dare and then suddenly we were drinking. I don't remember much after that...if mom knew she would be going crazy!” 

 

“Let me worry about your mom. Now, just tell me what you remember.” Bucky, always using a gentle tone. He was doing a good job hiding the fact that he was disappointed that his son had been underage drinking but proud that he wanted to admit and talk to him about it.

 

“I just remember drinking, from nowhere we were...making out, like a lot. I remember clothes on the floor...” He sighed and winced at the memory.

 

“I don't know why I did that, I don't even like this person that way and then I woke up with just underwear. I freaked out and got dressed with out saying anything and hurried home, then I woke you up cause I don't know what I did or what to do. I fucking hate this!”

 

“Hey, it'll be okay.”

 

Jack turned to face his dad and shook his head. “It was a girl that I knew really liked me and I really didn't like her like that. Why the fuck would I do something I would never do...” He groaned and turned away to look out the widow.

 

“You were drunk and not completely yourself. I don't think you wanted to use her, but you might just be curious about sex.” 

 

Jack sunk down a bit more in his seat. “Not so much that I wanted to do it with her.” He sighed out.

 

“How about you and Aaron, you were together for two years, did you ever...” Bucky asked, with a pointed look.

 

Jack shook his head and turned to face his dad. “No, some kissing but that was it. Neither of us felt like we wanted to do anything like that yet.”

 

Bucky nodded to show he understood. 

“Aren't you pissed at me for underage drinking?” Jack asked.

 

“I'm disappointed, but I'm proud of you for wanting to talk to me about it. When it comes to the might have-had-sex thing... there are testes they can do back in the tower, the hospital wing and if you want we can go there.” 

 

“Okay.” Jack agreed.

 

“Everything will be alright. It might feel awkward with the girl for a while but if you don't like her that way you can't lead her on.” Bucky said gently as he started the engine and began driving back to the tower.  
…...........

The nurses made him change out of his clothes and into some fresh clothes Bucky had picked up for him. After they had taken few testes he was free to go out to sit down next to Bucky in a small waiting room. A nurse came out and held a chart after they had waited for a while for the test results.

 

“Mr Barnes, we found your set of DNA as well as a second set.” She read the chart and looked up to see the teen looking like a nervous little boy. She gave him a small smile.

 

“According to our testes it just looks like it stayed on the upper body. Our DNA tests couldn't find anything that says you were having intercourse.” She informed him friendly.

 

“But I need to inform you that if you do, you should use a condom for health reasons and to avoid non wanted pregnancies.” The nurse said friendly to him.

“Uh, I'm gay.” Jack said.

 

“Condoms still are recommended to help avoid getting a STI.” She said friendly, which they nodded in agreement to and soon after said bye and left them.

They small talked a bit on their way from the hospital wing to the apartment, mostly about how he was doing in school. Outside the apartment door Jack stopped his dad by gently tugging at his shirt. He turned to face his son.

 

“Do you really have to tell mom?” He asked like that was the worst thing to ever happen, having his mom angry at him. 

He turned to the opposite side where Steve's door was and he knocked only to open it himself, with Jack following him to Steve's bedroom where the man was in the middle of waking up. Bucky turned on the head light and made Steve groan and rub his eyes.

 

“Goddammit, Bucky. What's worth waking me up like this for?” He groaned and blinked to adjust to the sharp light as he sat up on the edge of his bed, blonde short hair in a mess and dressed in only pajama pants he yawned. 

 

“The kid had a rough night and I need to talk to Casey so she can get a chance to calm down before she gets to talk to Jack. I want you to keep an eye on him in the mean time. No tv, it's all the standard grounded rules for the time being.” Bucky told his old friend that now looked a little more awake.

 

“What happened?” Steve asked Jack.

 

“You'll have time to talk about that, now I gotta wake my wife up and hope she doesn't go all nuclear on me.” They said bye as Bucky left, closing Steve's front door shut on his way out.  
…...............

“He did WHAT?!” 

As he had thought, Casey was angry, he guessed it was a tie, getting drunk and get with a girl he didn't even like that way. 

 

“Now remember what we've talked about, we still want him to come talk to us about stuff like these and he did.”

 

“He got so drunk that he didn't remember if he had had sex or not! That's not okay!” Casey argued.

“I know, but the tests showed it was just make out session and upper body action. He didn't actually have sex.”

 

“I'm so disappointed. I thought he would wait with stuff like that till at least eighteen.” Casey sighed.

 

“I know, and I'm also disappointed but he got straight home and woke me up. That's at least something he did right.” Casey nodded in agreement to his argument.

 

“So how long are we gonna ground him?” 

“Three weeks. It was underage drinking and a dick move what he did to the girl.” Bucky said and Casey agreed.

 

“You think you can stay calm and I'll get him from Steve's?” 

 

“Yeah, I'll pet Milo and that should calm me down.” She said and reached to her left to pet the black cat where he laid on the couch and rested. He was used to some arguing and it took a lot for him to move away when they got loud.   
….........

They were all sitting on the couch, Milo as on her lap and seemed pleased with gently playing with her long dark brown hair that hung down in the cat's face. Jack sat in the middle and his parents had just told him, calmly, that the was grounded for three weeks and that they wanted him to learn how you should never treat someone (they put Steve on that job since he could go on and on about that).

 

“You'll also need to apologies to the girl for leading her on.” Casey told him calmly.

“Sure, I can text her later.” Jack said, making his parents shoot each a disappointed look at him.

“No, you're going over to her place and apologies in person.” Bucky told him.

“Call her?” Jack tried but his parents wouldn't bulge for him.  
….............

“Did you really have to follow me to the door?” Jack whisper shouted as they waited on the porch to someone to hear to bell he had just pressed.

“Yes, you wanted to text her.” His dad said back, like that was the worst thing he could have done.

 

As the door opened that second, Jack didn't get to snap back at his dad as the girl's mom asked who they were. After introducing himself and said he needed to talk to Sophie, the mom let them in and left to get to girl. Leaving Jack and his dad in the hall.

 

“Jack? What are you doing here?” The girl showed up alone in the hall from their right, making them turn to face her.

“And who's that?” She asked and sent a look at Bucky.

“My dad. Just ignore him.” Jack told her.

“Oookay...and you're here to what, still act like dick?” She asked sarcastically and crossed her arms, looking annoyed at him.

 

“No, I came here to apologies for what happened, all of it. I'm sorry I led you on to think I liked you. Not that I don't like you- just not...like that.” He said a bit awkwardly.

She raised a eyebrow at him. 

 

“Is it because of Amy?” She asked like that would explain everything.

Jack looked confused. “What about her?” 

“She likes you, so it's a real dick move if you like her but hung out with me.” Sophie said.

 

“What? She likes me too? But I'm gay!” Jack exclaimed, making Sophie frown.

“Eh, no?” 

 

Jack gave her a “are you kidding me look”. 

“I'd know that, wouldn't I?” He said back.

 

“Because nothing you did last night was gay at all. In fact, you initiated most of it. Well, maybe not the undressing part but still.”

 

“I did that? I was drunk and don't remember, like anything. But I promise I'm 100% gay.”

 

“Fine, I guess I gotta give you some cred that you didn't text me all this. Guess you're a bit less of a dick now. Oh, and you know Kyle on the football team is hella gay, just a tip.” She said and smirked to him.

 

“Just because he doesn't want to dive into mud with excitement doesn't mean he's gay.” Jack said in a tired voice to her.

“How about he told me when he was drunk as hell at prom.” She said, smiling to Jack.

 

“He's gay? Hm, thanks for the tip and again, sorry about well, me.” 

 

“Eh, it's fine. See ya on Monday.” 

“About that, I'm not out so don't tell anyone and you shouldn't tell anyone else that Kyle's gay too.” Sophie nodded in agreement and promised she'd keep the secrets.

With that they said bye and Jack and Bucky got into the car and headed home.

 

“What ya smiling about?” Bucky asked after shooting a look to his son.

 

“That I'm not the only gay guy in my class and Kyle's really cute.” Jack said and couldn't help but smile.

 

“You're supposed to feel like shit because you were acting like a dick to Sophie, not plan your first date with Kyle.” Bucky said in a friendly warning, making Jack sigh but nod.

“I do feel bad for that, but she said it was fine. I know it's not but isn't it best to just move on?”

 

“You're still grounded.”

“Dammit.” Jack said with humor in his voice and they smiled a little at the joke.

…..............

Three weeks without tv, computer or phone was hard but the “how to be a good guy” lessons from Steve was pretty okay but he did feel ashamed when he had told him why his dad wanted him to teach him some standard things about how you treat a person. Steve had been calm but agreed with the parents that he had acted immature but it could have been worse.

Jack only got to use his computer for school work but snuck onto Facebook and added Kyle before he closed the window and went back to work on his homework. In school he started to talk more to the boy, it began at practice and after a week they were sitting at the same table at lunch with some friends.

Jack enjoyed getting to know Kyle and it turned out they had a lot in common with their shared interest in sport and games. Not to mention that they had the same dry and sometimes twisted humor and made each other laugh every day.


	37. young love

Jack and Kyle had been hanging out almost everyday and if they weren't, they texted or Snapchat:ed each other. It wasn't unusual for his parents to see him sitting on he couch, laughing at a text or smiling at the Snaps he got. Soon after the teenagers began hanging out at the tower after school and football practice. 

 

They usually were found playing games in the living room in the apartment or in Jack's room watching series or playing some games on their phones as they talked. They even played some games in the common floor's living area and won a few times over Clint and Sam and the teens would cheer in victory as the men would fake bad losers.

 

Casey got home from work early one day and saw Jack's door stand a bit ajar so she went to close it but hide against the wall as she saw Jack, nervously, kiss Kyle. She had to put her hands over her mouth to not let out a happy sound and snuck silently out of the apartment and got up to the common floor where she found Clint, Nat, Vision and Wanda and she got up to where they sat in the couch group.

 

“It happened, I won the bet!” She said, a big smile on her face.

 

“The boy finally got the balls to kiss him?” Clint sighed when she nodded happily and paid up.

 

The two of them had bet that if he kissed him before the next week, Clint owed her ten bucks. She put the money in her pants pocket and looked happy and made a excited sound.

“What's got you all excited?” Bucky asked as he entered the room, smiling to he as he closed in.

 

“Jack kissed Kyle! They're so adorable together!” She said with a big smile.

“Really? Guess it was about time he got around to it.” Bucky said and gave her a small kiss.

“Oh, we probably should plan the whole talk since we've really pushed on it.” She said.

 

“I think he knows the basics, use condoms and consent is the most important thing.” He said and frowned a little as he spoke.

 

She gave him a look. “No, he needs to know all the basic stuff. Let's go.” She said and dragged him with her.

“Where are we going?” He said, making her stop dead in her tracks and turn to look at him.

“We've got some homework to do before we actually talk to him. Do you think we should tell him about sex with girls too, since he still should know all basics. Or just focus on the guy and guy sex?”

 

Bucky sighed and looked like he would rather be anywhere else than here, having to do homework.

“Cay, this sounds like something you'll be good at researching and talking to him about.” He said friendly to her.

 

“What, no you said when he was little that you'd help out with this kind of stuff.” She said, disappointed that he wanted out of their agreement.

 

“I don't have personal experience with being with guys, but you do.You'll do great.” He said and gave her a shoulder a clap in a manly manner.

 

“James, stop fucking around, grow up and help me find out the best way to tell our son how he'll have safe sex.” She said in a stern tone that made him take it more seriously.

 

“You're right... so, guess we gotta use a hell of a lot from Google.” He said in a sigh and she smiled to him.

“Yep, and since he's your son we should probably break up the make out party so nothing else happens.” He rolled his eyes at her but was the first into the elevator.  
…........

“Hey guys!” She greeted them friendly where they sat on the couch in the living room, each looking down at their phone's, only looking up to greet Casey and Bucky.

“Got any homework you need to work on?” Bucky asked friendly.

 

“Nope, did them yesterday.” Jack said friendly.

“But we got that-” Kyle started but went silent at Jack's look.

 

“What?” Casey asked.

 

“Nothing, I did mine already. Kyle's just lazy.” He teased the other teen.

Casey and Bucky went to the open kitchen and began figuring out what they should have for dinner and got to work as they heard the teenagers talk to each other on the couch. Since there wasn't any walls between the kitchen and the living room they could keep an eye on them but neither of them thought they would do anything.

 

Kyle huffed. “Yeah, I'm the one that get's the most A's out of the two of us and I'm the lazy one. How about you passing to Finn when it clearly wasn't the smartest move, just the closest.” Kyle teased him back.

“Ey, you were just trying to hog the ball all the time, had to let someone else play as well.” Jack said with a small smirk.

 

“Dude, you live with people who work out all the time and you can't even find the gym here.” Kyle teased him.

“I used to hang out there two months leading up to prom, so I do know where it is.” Jack said and smiled.

 

“Did you actually work out?” Kyle said, with a pointed look.

“Don't need to when I'm naturally strong, and no I learnt to dance. Dad wanted me to know how to.”

 

“You, dancing? I'd like to see that.”

 

“You did, at prom but I guess you were too out of it to see my moves.” He teased him.

 

“Not my fault Brent spiced ever drink I had, I'm glad he got expelled.” Kyle muttered.

 

“Ah, that was the kid's name. Never liked him.” Bucky said, gaining all the attention.

“Yeah, he was annoying and always trying to drag me into his shit..” Kyle said.

 

“Glad to hear he's not in your school anymore. Oh and how's the football coming along, got any new games?” Bucky asked from where he stood in the kitchen and cut up some vegetables.

 

“Saturday at seven pm. Jack scared the other team the last time with almost sending one of their players to the hospital.” Kyle said with a small smile.

 

“What? Did you know about this?” Casey asked Bucky, who nodded.

“Why didn't you tell me?” 

“Because the kid just got a sprained ankle and you would have freaked out and made Jack quit football.” Bucky said calmly to her.

 

She turned to look at her son that sat on the couch. “Don't send anyone to the hospital, please. I had to assure the principal that you wouldn't accidentally kill someone just for joining the team.” 

 

Kyle shot a slight “what the hell” look to Jack. 

“How strong are you, really?”

 

Jack shrugged. “I don't know, stronger than the seniors but probably a lot stronger still. I never really cared to find out.”

 

“So does that mean you got like super energy too? Cause you should really use it for the game.”

 

“Kind off, but I've gotten used to hold back so no one will get freaked out and I think it would be cheating if I didn't hold back some.” Jack said friendly.

 

“How about this, play the game how ever you want to and don't care about freaking someone out. It's football, it's rough.” Bucky suggested and in seeing the look from his wife he added. “Don't put anyone in a coma and you're good.”

 

“Really?” Jack asked, surprised in seeing both his parents nod yes.

 

“That's great. Now, I gotta go or I'll be late.” Kyle said and got up from the couch and headed to the hall. 

Jack followed him and they said bye, Jack closed the door after him and turned to head back to the couch when he saw the excited smile on his mom's face and he gave her a look.

 

“No goodbye kiss?” She couldn't help but ask in a friendly tease. 

The teen groaned and threw himself back down on the couch and put a throw pillow to his face as he muttered his response to her.

 

“I hate living with spies!” He complained.

Soon the pillow was removed from his face and place back on the couch. He looked up to see his mom sitting next to him, a friendly smile greeted him.

 

“I'm sorry. I got home early and saw your door stand ajar and went to close it. I didn't mean to spy on you.” She told him and he sighed and crossed his arms where he half laid, half sat on the couch, putting the hood of his grey hoodie up to hide a bit of his face.

 

“So, what happened?” She asked him gently.

 

He began gently playing with the stings of his hoodie. “Nothing, really. We talked, I kissed him and then he told me he's coming out, he wants to talk to the couch first then the team. So I guess that's it.”

 

“Because you think it'll end like with Aaron?” He turned his head to look at her.

 

“Because I KNOW it'll end like that and I don't feel like arguing with someone about it again.” He said in a tired voice.

 

“Did you tell him that?” He nodded a yes.

 

“He said he still really liked me but said we could go back to just friends, though that's probably a lie and I messed it up once again by being in the closet.” He retook the pillow and groaned into it.


	38. Out

Jack was surprised at seeing everyone being so accepting on the team with Kyle coming out right before the game. Even the couch had just shrugged and said that of course it was fine by him and the game went on as normal, well not normal, they were leading and Jack didn't hold back as much as he was used to and their couch smiled and said he was doing great. Jack couldn't help but smile and just felt happy and the game was actually fun and he could enjoy it a lot more with doing a lot better as a player. He was also happy to see Kyle smile as he was accepted into the team and he had a longing after the same. To get out and just be himself. 

 

They won that game and Casey and Bucky cheered loudly from the benches and greeted their son with hugs when the coach was done congratulating the team. 

“You were great!” Bucky said proudly.

 

“Thanks, for the genes I mean.” He joked to them and made them laugh.

“No problem, now how about you go shower and we'll met up with you at the parking lot?” Casey suggested and he left with a smile and a nod to them and joined the team to head to the changing room.

 

Once he was done showering and getting dressed in jeans, a dark blue teeshirt with random lines with different colors and a zip up hoodie that he left open as he put on his shoes, grabbed his bag and headed out to the parking lot. The team were getting into either their own cars or with their parents, needless to say it was a ton of people there. He felt a tap on his left shoulder and as he had his hood on had to turn completely to see Kyle had found him in the swarm of people on their way to their cars.

“You were amazing.” He said with a big smile.

“You were the one to nail that last winning touchdown.” Jack said and smirked to him.

 

“Yeah, look I know we haven't really talked since Thursday but, I like you. Really like yo-” Kyle got silenced by Jack kissing him, his hands on his neck as he deepened the kiss and Kyle kissed him back and he could feel a bit of tongue before he pulled away and let go of him.

 

He hadn't noticed that the hood had because of the wind, blown of him and he had been kissing Kyle without any form of being anonymous. 

 

“The hell, Jack?” He looked over Kyle's shoulder, making Kyle turn to follow his eyes at the familiar voice and froze up in seeing Aaron a bit from where they stood, looking pissed.

 

“You know, that's not what I meant when I told you, you should come out.” Aaron said in a angry tone, making Jack sigh.

 

“Aaron...” Too late, Aaron had already passed them, looking pissed.

Jack turned to face Kyle and looked tired. “I gotta go, talk later.” Kyle nodded and Jack turned to walk up to Casey's car and got in and shut the door close, throwing his bag to the empty space to his left where he sat in the backseat.

 

“Oh honey, I'm sorry about Aaron.” Casey said gently to him.

 

Jack got his hood up and looked angry and tired. “I want to change school. Till tomorrow.” He muttered to his parents as Casey began driving off.

 

“It could have been much worse. Just give it some time, I'm sure Aaron will calm down soon.” Bucky said friendly to his son.

 

“It's not just Aaron, it's that I sort of came out and I don't think it was the best way to do it.” He muttered.

 

“You kissing someone you really like after winning a game? That's a lot more normal than you might think.” Bucky told him.

 

“Yeah yeah I know I shouldn't care if someone's got a problem with it, but it's different when that someone is my ex who broke up with me because I didn't want to come out. He'll be so pissed at me now...”

The rest of the car drive was silent and all he wanted was to go to bed and just sleep.  
….............

The next day they barely saw him as he kept in his room until early afternoon when he suddenly left his room, got dressed to go out and didn't come back until a few hours later and threw himself down on the couch next to where Casey sat petting the cat that laid on her lap. She looked up and sent a questioning look to her son.

“Where have you been?” She asked him calmly. 

 

“I texted you and said I would be home before six.” Jack said, shrugging and petted the cat and was met with a happy purr sound as the cat loved getting as much attention as possible.

 

“Yes you did, but I wanna know where you were.” She said calmly but gave him a look that told him he wouldn't get out of answer her.

 

Jack stopped petting the cat and sank back into the soft couch cushions. “Aaron didn't answer my texts or calls so I went over there to sort it all through. After a small argument he understood that it wasn't planned and I didn't do it to hurt him.” 

 

Casey gave him a soft look at the new information as Jack picked up Milo and put him on his lap to pet and cuddle with his little fur friend as he continued.

 

“Then I went to Kyle to tell him about what happened with my ex and now it's finally all sorted out and we played some games.” He said, a smiling showing as he looked happy to not have any more drama.

 

“I'm glad it all turned out alright. You've really grown up in these past few months with how you talk to people. I'm proud of you, and you're dad is as well.” Casey told him with love in her voice and gave him a warm smile.

 

Jack just smiled a little and gave the black cat a few kisses before petting him again. He had always loved animals and the cat loved sleeping on his lap. 

“So, anything special you wanna do, since it's the weekend? Wanna go see a movie?” She asked him.

 

Jack looked up to her and hmm:ed “How about that new Mission impossible?” He asked, smiling to his mom who nodded in agreement.

 

“Sure, sounds good. Dad should be coming home any time now and we can get some food before the movie?”

 

“Yeah, sounds great!” Jack said with excitement in his eyes, it wasn't every weekended he got to hangout with just his parents and do normal things like go to the movies since they worked a lot and a lot of missions happened on the weekends.

 

Casey smiled and got up her phone from her jeans pocket and got up the app, soon found the movie and continued to buy three tickets to the later viewing so they would have time to wait for Bucky and get some food before the movie started.  
….........

“Hi guys!” Bucky greeted them fifteen minuets later as he entered the apartment, kicked off his shoes and sat down on the far left on the couch, Jack in the middle with a sleeping cat in his lap and Casey on his right they greeted him friendly back.

 

“Dad, we're going to see the latest Mission impossible in a few hours.” Jack told him and smiled big.

 

“That sounds great, it was a while ago we did something just the three of us.” He smiled and ruffed the boy's hair a little in a loving manner, making the boy shoo away him jokingly. Bucky laughed a little and let the teen's hair be.  
…...........

They had a great time just catching up as they got some food from a restaurant Casey had been wanting to try and found out Jack was gonna audition to a musical the school was putting together. Both of them smiled big and encouraged him and told him he'd get the lead roll without problems as he always walked around humming and singing on the latest pop songs.


	39. Nervous

Two days later.

With a lot of Google information they sat down with Jack at the dining table in their apartment right after school and got to work with the power point Casey had insisted to use. About two hours later Jack, looking a bit traumatized, said he understood and they answered the few questions he had. He would google the rest of them when he was alone.

He agreed silently that it was good to know about STI's, STD's, safe sex and a lot more that Casey was obviously in charge of adding into the mix. Sure, Bucky did his part but that was more the standard stuff.   
…..................

Three days later, Friday.

 

After the last time Casey and Bucky had slept together, now a month ago, he had spent most of his time with work, with helping plan a new mission and when he wasn't working out and having meetings he spent times training Wanda and Peter with Natasha since they were the youngest in the team and could always learn more from the two former assassins. 

 

Casey's days was to drop Jack off at school, get a two hour long work out and a run with Sam. Followed by getting ready for the day and some days plan for or go on a mission but mostly she dealt with paperwork with the help of Vision and Bruce (when he had time and wasn't stuck in the lab). She would from time to time on Tony's begging, try to melt his suits with her laser. So far he had not succeeded in making the metal of his suits more than 80% laser proofed. 

 

This past two weeks of the month she had began to feel a bit tired earlier in her work out sessions and had began throwing up a few times every day. She took a day to rest but felt much better the next day, until afternoon and she was back to feeling sick. She at first just thought it was something temporarily so she didn't tell anything to anyone, not even Bucky. 

 

That was until she found out her period was late and she started to panicking. It was Friday night, Jack was spending the night at Kyle's and Bucky was in a meeting that run late as she connected the dots and hurried down to the medic bay to get a clear answer.   
…..........

 

With them both working a lot and Bucky's meetings could run very long, they most of the time just saw each other as he came to bed to sleep. Non of them felt like talking late at night when they were both tired, but this night she waited up for him on the couch and watched reruns. Nervously she waited for him to get home and jumped when the door opened.

 

“Hey.” She jumped at the sudden familiar voice and turned to see Buck coming home, smiling to her.

 

“Sorry, didn't mean to scare you.” He apologized before he gave her a quick kiss and was about to take off his shoes but stopped at her words.

 

“It's fine. But I need to talk to you.”

 

He gave her a concerned look. “Everything okay?” He said and kicked off his shoes and soon joined to sit down next to her.

 

“No, well I don't know....” He looked even more concerned a this.

“What's going on?” He asked her with a voice full of concern as he placed a hand on her left leg that was closes to him.

 

“I'm just gonna cut to the chase. I found out today that a month ago I got pregnant. This because no birth control gives 100% protection.” She stated calmly, trying to hide how nervous she felt for having to tell him.

 

“You're?- what do you wanna do?” He asked her and ran his metallic hand through his hair and scratched his neck.

 

“There's lots of reasons why we shouldn't have another kid. Like for work reasons, we barely have time for Jack some days.” She told him.

 

He gave her a soft look. “I asked what you want, not for any reason why we shouldn't do this. Can you just please answer me.” He said gently to her.

 

“I don't know. When I found out a few hours ago I didn't want it but now...I have no idea.”

 

“Why ask me when we both know that you don't want it?” She asked him softly.

 

“Surprisingly, no.” He said and she looked confused at him smiling at her.

 

“What do you mean?” She asked, not being able to understand what he said.

 

“I want it. Ever since you told me we could have had another boy, I've wanted another. I didn't wanna freak you out by telling you that.”

 

“You- you want to actually have a second kid? With me?...” She said, a chocked expression on her face. He gave her a reassuring smile and took her left hand in his human hand and met her eyes.

 

“Yes, with you. Look, I get why you would doubt me but I'm being honest and we already know Jack wants a sibling so there's no one that'll be against it happening.”

 

“Okay, but a baby is a lot of work and it was so long ago since we had to deal with barely sleeping through the nights with a crying baby. Are you sure you're up for that and everything that comes with the job?”

 

“I've survived one baby, I think I can handle another one.” He smiled confidently to her and gave her small squeeze.

 

“So, what do you want?” Bucky asked her softly.

 

She bit her lower lip and looked down to her lap and slowly up to meet his eyes again and in seeing him smiling, she felt how her own smile slowly took form, making him smile more. She nodded to him and he moved closer and hugged her tightly. 

 

His face was close to hers and both were smiling. “Yeah, I want it. Let's do it.” She said and he kissed her, taking her breath away for a second. She felt how he smiled into the kiss and her smiling as well made it kind of hard to properly kiss but they just laughed and sat there in their own little happy bubble, with a lot of happy tears. Mostly from him, which made her tear up as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll like the added family member!


	40. A heart to heart talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, underage sex will be mentioned, but no details.

Bucky, a few minuets after finding out they're having a baby, gets a text from Jack that tells him to pick him up from Kyle's, asap! He hurries over to pick him up, leaving Casey that had fallen asleep on the couch and put her to bed right before and he's still crying happy tears as he pulls up to Kyle's parents's driveway. He sends a quick text to let Jack know he's outside. A moment later the teenager comes out the front door, his overnight bag in hand and hurries to jump into the car. 

 

Hood up, Bucky can barely see his face. The dark night didn't help either as he starts the engine back up.

 

“What's wrong?” He asked him softly, turning off the radio that came on as he started the engine. He grew more concern as with the radio turned off, he could hear Jack sob silently as he backed the car out and onto the road.

 

“Noth-hing.” Jack said but it was clear it was something since he was crying and stuttering.

Bucky began to drive and asked again what had happened. “Jack, you're crying. Something is obviously wrong. You know you can talk to me about anything.” He said more softly this time.

 

“We-we did it.” Jack sobbed as he spoke. He took a moment to try and calm his breathing before he continued. 

“We tried to go all the way but- fuck, it just hurts like hell..” He said quietly and pulled the hood so Bucky could see even less of his face.

 

“Oh.. that.” Bucky said, now realizing what he was talking about.

 

“Sure the first time can't be great, but this was terrible. I really don't see the point with sex if it'll just hurt.” Jack muttered to his side window.

 

“Jack, there'll be good times too and some not so good. You just have to find out what works for you. When it comes to what you tried tonight, you also need a ton of lube, also, I hope you used condoms.” Bucky said, trying his best to inform his son without being awkward.

 

“Yes, we had all of that...but it's not something I'm doing again. It sucked.” He muttered back.

 

“To have good sex you need to be relaxed, next time just take the time and don't rush.”

 

“Dad...I don't wanna talk about it anymore.”

“Okay. Did you tell Kyle why you wanted to go home?” He instead asked, turning left and made the car stop in a empty gas station's parking lot. 

 

Jack turned his head to look at his dad. “I lied. I said you wanted me home because you were going out on a mission. I didn't feel like telling him I texted you from his bathroom because I think I'm dying from what we did...”

 

“You need to communicate, he can't read your mind and know what he's doing wrong if you don't tell him.”

“I know, but it was both's first time and it was so awkward and I didn't want to add to that.” Jack said and looked out his window. 

 

“Jack, you gotta get better at talking. If you can talk to me about this, why is it so hard for you to talk to him?” Jack turned his head and saw his dad's expression. Concern and love, but what freaked him out was that the street lamps light up so he could see his dad face pretty well by now and he had been crying.

 

“Why have you been crying? Is it about you and mom-”

 

“No, it's... something good. I'll tell you later.” He reassured him. 

 

Jack nodded and let out a breath. “I guess because you've said since I was a little kid that I can talk to you. Kyle has never said that. Sure, he's open and tells me a lot of stuff, so I shouldn't have a problem but I guess it takes time...but I'll try getting better at it.” 

He took a small breath before he met his dad's eyes again. “Now, what's going on? I've never seen you cry except for when you and mom broke up the first time.”

 

Now it was Bucky's turn to take a deep breath. He thought back to just half an hour ago when he got the news and new tears appeared and rolled down his face. He smiled a little, which just made Jack even more freaked out.

“This wasn't how we agreed to break the news to you...” He began and dried off a few of his tears.

 

“Your mom's pregnant.” He said and smiled a warm smile as he said it.

 

Jack looked chocked at him. “But you said you didn't want...?”

 

“It was years ago and I've grown up a lot since then. I was so afraid that I would mess everything up, but you're the reason I've stopped doubting myself so much these last few years. Casey was really nervous to tell me and looked much like you do now when I said I wanted it.”

 

“You're having a baby?” Jack, still chocked, smiled a little as he spoke.

 

“You're getting a sibling.” Bucky said and gave him a pointed look and smiled to him.

“Wow, that's amazing.” Bucky couldn't help but laugh a little at how surprised and happy his son was.

“Come here.” He said and gave him a short hug as Jack winced by the movement and Bucky ended up messing up his hair more than it already.

 

“Let's go home so you can get some rest. Don't want you breaking your ass even more.” He said in a friendly tease and Jack just laughed and shook his head at the joke as they started to head home.  
…............

 

Once home Jack headed to the bathroom after stopping by his room and got some fresh underwear and pajamas and Bucky went to the master bedroom to check on Casey. She was sleeping but not peacefully. She was tossing and turning and mumbling stuff he couldn't make out what is was. He laid down next to her and cuddled her in an attempt to calm her down. It worked for a long while but form nowhere she suddenly sat up in the bed.

“Bucky, we don't have a plan. We need a game plan!” She said in a raised, freaked out voice. 

 

He tried to calm her down and get her to try and get back to sleep but failed as she left him in bed to head to the kitchen. He let out a deep sigh before he got out of bed and followed her only to find her already sitting at the breakfast nook/ island on a stool and write things down on a piece of paper. 

 

“What's with mom, why is she mumbling and writing things down?” Jack said as he got up next to his dad.

Bucky looked from the teen to his wife. “It's what she did when we found out we were having you. She feels the need to plan everything as much as possible and she doesn't care when that time of the day it is. Don't be too freaked out if you see her spend a lot of night just writing and/or looking stuff up.” He told him friendly before he made his way to where Casey sat.

“Honey,” He said softly to her and wrapped a arm around her back.

 

“Hmm.” She said and looked up to meet his eyes.

“That reminds me, you only have about three more months to get laid and after that it's closed for the season.” She said like she was talking about the weather and turned back to write it down on her list.

“What? You know, never mind that. Cay, you need to get some sleep. Come on.” He said calmly to her.

 

“Fine.” She said and got down from her stool and in seeing Jack standing in front of the kitchen she looked a little confused.

 

“Jack, aren't you supposed to be at Kyle's?”

“He didn't feel so good so I picked him up. Now, you really need to get some sleep.”

 

“Oh, sweetie. Try and see if some tea will help.” She said, giving him a quick hug, missing the smiles on the guys's faces and she followed her husband back to bed.


	41. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We needed a break from the drama, so enjoy :)

The next morning, after she had used her and Bucky's connected bathroom to throw up, he told her what had happened that made Jack want to go home. He also laughed out that the tea suggestion might not help for that sort of thing. 

 

She had given him a light shove to the ribs but smiled a little at the joke. She got dressed for the day and finished brushing her hair as Bucky got out of their shower with a white towel around his hips. She let her eyes wander up and down his body. When he caught her looking at him, he began flexing. That just made her laugh as she closed in and kissed him. He happily obeyed and kissed her back.

 

“My poor baby, first time and it goes to hell.” She said as she began making their bed. 

 

“They probably just rushed into it. You know how it was to be a teenager, not having any patience.” Bucky said as he got dressed in underwear and black jeans.

 

She shot a look at her shirtless husband and threw him his ring to catch, sending a smirk to her as he put it on his left hand. Even if the metal hand was in fact, metal, the ring was adjusted in a way that it wouldn't slide off but it wasn't hard for him to take it off when he needed to, like for showers.

 

“I have no idea how you were as a teenager, but I waited until I was 17 to start hooking up.” She told him as she finished making the bed.

 

He tugged on a dark, wine red teeshirt and ruffed his hair to kind of style it a bit. 

 

“I was his age for my first time. Though it was a girl and I didn't hurt my ass doing it.”

 

“No, you waited till you met me and I made you get a very dirty mind.” She said, smirking to him.

 

“And now you love it.” She said with a seductive tone as she moved to closer to him.

 

He smirked back. “Yeah, though the butt play gotta stay with you. No way I'm breaking my ass after seeing Jack almost not being able to get out of the car last night.”

 

“I feel bad for him. He shouldn't have started with the first hard core move and now he might never want to get intimate with anyone.”

“I just thinks he needs some time to let it go. And we need to get going, I wanna see my baby.” He said the last part excitingly.

She smiled and gave him a few kisses before she corrected him. “Our baby, and do you really deserve to see it today when you told Jack about it without me?” She teased him as the excited their bedroom.

 

“He was freaked out by seeing me crying, what should I have told him. It wasn't like I could blame some onion since we were in the car and no one was cutting onions.”

 

They came to the kitchen where they said good morning to Jack, who sat and drank some tea and scrolled on his phone. Still dressed in pajamas even though the clock hit ten thirty.

 

“You're not coming with us?” Bucky asked him friendly.

Jack shrugged. “I mean, I'm happy to get a sibling, but the hospital visits isn't something I signed up for.” 

 

“But it's the first time we'll see it. I know we'll bring back a picture but I'd like you to come with us.” Casey said to him.

 

“Or does it still hurt?” She asked him gently.

He frowned at his mom. “No, ugh god... I'm fine. I just don't get why.”

 

“Because you've been a only child for almost 16 years now and I think this will help it feel more real.”

 

“Fine, but I'm doing this in exchange for dad finally singing me up to get my learners permit.” Jack said and left to head to his room, closing the door behind himself.

 

Casey turned to look at Bucky. “We said he had to wait until he was actually 16 to start driving.”

“I know. I also know that he's driving with me since you got in that car crash not so long ago.” He gave her a 'don't even try fight this' look. 

 

She sighed, showing she gave up on that case. “Fine, but it's six months until his birthday, can we at least wait until then?”

“Sure.” Bucky said.

 

“Who's ready to see a boring black and white movie of a fetus?” Jack joked as he excited his room, now dressed in jeans, socks, a white teeshirt with a cute dinosaur on (Sheldon the dinosaur) and a unzipped dark grey hoodie with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows.

 

They smiled to him and got their shoes on and soon took the elevator down to the hospital wing.  
…............

It was hard to see the baby and Bucky had to help his wife and son where it was as they looked at the picture once again as they came home from the hospital visit. Of course everything looked fine and there shouldn't be anything to worry about. They left the hospital with smiles at the good news and Jack was clearly excited about getting a sibling. They had to remind him that the baby would take years before he or she would catch a football. Jack just shrugged and smiled.

 

They agreed to not tell the team until she was in the third month, as she could still work and all that and also because it was a little bit of a lesser risk to get a miscarriage the further along she were. 

…................…...............


	42. World War two and homeschooling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To have two super soldiers who fought in the war really pays off when you get sick in class and still needs to learn history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR TALK ABOUT WORLD WAR TWO AND DISTURBING PICTURES THAT WILL BE MENTIONED!

A few weeks later.

Jack thinks it's bullshit that he has to do a long paper on World War two and passed out in class due to the images and all the horrible things that happened. When Casey comes to pick him up she find him in the bathroom, throwing up as he felt sick from the pictures in the very dark history books. When they get home he avoids his dad and Steve and just spent his time locked in his room, staring into a wall and hugging a pillow, silently crying.

 

He didn't know why he suddenly had this kind of melt down as he had been fine with the paper and the lessons for the first few days but as it got more into detail of what had happened he broke down and to even think that his dad and uncle had been there made it hit too close to home. 

 

They just had team dinners twice a week and this day just happened to be a Friday and Jarvis called for him that the dinner would be served any time now. He took a deep breath and took a look in the mirror before he left his room and the apartment. He had stopped crying hours ago so he didn't have any trace from his melt down as he took the elevator up to the common kitchen.

 

He sat and mostly just poked at his food with his fork, barely eating anything when Steve decided to talk to the boy, knowing what he was currently writing about for school.

 

“So how's your paper coming along. Need any help with it?” He offered friendly. 

 

Just the question made the memories of the early class resurface to him and he shot up from his chair and barely made it to the sink as he threw up again. 

 

“Jack, you okay?” Bucky asked, concern as he knew Jack mostly got sick during the winter and it was spring by now.

 

“He got sick in school but said he felt better a hour ago.” Casey said and looked a little concern at her son that was cleaning up after the incident.

 

Jack got a glass of water and drank it, putting it in the dishwasher before he turned to face the team as he rested a little against the counter.

 

“I'm fine, probably just something temporally...” He said and cleared his throat as it hurt from after throwing up.

 

“Maybe you should go get some rest.” Bucky suggested and with a nod Jack left them to head back down to the apartment.

 

Casey made a move to follow him but was stopped by her husbands words. 

 

“Cay, I think he's old enough to deal with being sick alone, for a little while.” He said with a hint of humor.

 

“It's not-” She began but cut herself off in remembering that Jack probably didn't want her to tell them what was really going on.

 

“I just want to check on him.” She said and left the table to take the stairs down to their apartment, leaving a slight surprised Bucky at the table.

…............

“How are you feeling?” She asked Jack gently as she handed him a cup of tea where he sat on his bed, hugging a pillow.

“'M fine...” He mumbled as she sat down next to him and placed a hand on his left knee in a calming manner.

 

“I too, freaked out when I saw all the horrible pictures when I learnt about that war... I began crying and almost passed out.” She admitted to him.

 

“It's not just that....dad was there and- that feels just horrible to think of. Before, I just thought he was pretty badass but those pictures... I get why he joined the army but I still don't get it.” He said in a small voice and drank some of the tea.

 

“And I know Steve wants to help with the paper but I just feel like throwing up when I think about actually writing it all down.”

 

“You should tell them, so they know how to best inform you.” She said softly to him and gave him a assuring smile.

 

“But it feels weird...”

 

“You'll feel better if you say something, and you get to learn it in a calmer way.” 

“Fine, I'll tell them.” She smiled to him and gave him a hug.  
…..............

They got back to the common floor and found Steve, Nat, Bucky and Clint in the kitchen chatting only to go quiet and ask how the boy was doing in seeing the two joining them around the kitchen island. The boy shot a look at his mom and got a encouraging nod from her and looked back to the group again.

 

“I passed out in class...” He started.

 

“Why, what happened? Are you okay?” Bucky asked in his concern dad tone.

“....Because of my current assignment...” Jack said and looked down a little.

 

“What do you mean?” Steve asked him gently.

 

“Um, I couldn't take looking at those pictures any more and I ended up throwing up in the bathroom when mom came to pick me up.” 

 

“You had a melt down because of war pictures?” Nat asked the boy gently.

 

“More the thing about mass graves and- I'll throw up again if I start thinking about it.” Jack said and looked like he was trying hard not to throw up.

 

“Yeeeeaaah...I thought you two could teach him without throwing up horrible pictures on a big screen so he can actually learn something and not be sick all the time.” Casey said to the old army men.

 

“Of course we can and Jack, it's normal to feel sick about stuff like that.” Bucky said gently to his son and moved to give him a hug.

 

“Easy for you to say, did you pass out in class and wake up to everyone staring and talking about you? It couldn't have been enough of that already since I came out...” Jack said as he refused to return the hug.

 

“Can't say that I have, but I passed out for a minuet when you were about to be born. They almost didn't let me stay, saying they couldn't have me passing out all the time. But it was just one time and I got to see you. You were tiny.”Bucky said and smiled and let out a small laugh at Jack's grunt to show he didn't like random shared baby memories about him.

 

“You're so lame, I really don't get how you could have all these badass jobs and still embarrass me all the time.” Jack said, now getting free from the hug.

 

“And you want me to help you write about a war I fought in, how the hell is that lame?” He joked to his son, who side glanced him.

 

“...Fine, but stop talking about when I was a baby. That's just weird.” 

 

“Sure, so how much do you have left on the paper?” 

 

“Everything.” 

“When is it due?”

“Three days, but I also got pulled out of school because of mom...so there's like seven or so lessons about this that I'll miss.”

Bucky gave him a slight disappointed look at this. “Okay, well I've never taught anyone about these kind of things so I'll need to talk to you teacher about what exactly to teach you. After that, you'll start that paper.”

 

“And you used to be a Sargent...now you're basically just a temp. teacher.” Jack said in a tease.

 

“I knew we should have raised you like that guy did with his kids in The Sound of Music movie.” Bucky said in a half joke, half warning.

 

“Okay, you” Casey looked at her husband as she continued. “Go call his teacher and you,” She turned to look at her son. “Stop teasing your dad or I'll make you go back to school.” She said in a friendly warning.

 

Bucky gave her a quick kiss before he left the room to go call the teacher. She turned to see Jack looking non too happy.

 

“I'd rather write about when he was an assassin, I'd get a A in no time-”

 

“Do you think it's fun that your dad was forced to spend 70 years of his life being brainwashed and used as a weapon?” Casey asked him firmly.

 

“Not fun, fascinating. And he could have like a trilogy of stories from that time.”

 

“You do know that HYDRA still wants to get him back only to torture him, so giving out a book about his time with them will only piss them off anymore. So drop it.”

 

“Also, it's a sensitive topic for him....for me too...” Steve said and that made Jack look a bit more considering.

“She'll text me the book list and we'll be good to go- what's going on?” Bucky said as he came back to the island and put his phone on the island.

 

“I wanna write about you, well no, the Winter Soldier. I think that'll be a lot more fascinating to read than the one everyone will write.” Jack said and looked at his dad.

 

Bucky looked at his son with a expression Jack couldn't read.

“Why? More than it's fascinating, I mean.” He asked the boy.

 

“Oh, uh. Because the technology was pretty advanced for the time period and the whole assassin thing is something people's intrigued to read about.”

 

“No.” Bucky said calmly to him. 

 

“Why not? It's not like you're that person anymore and haven't been for years.” Jack said a bit firmer now.

 

“Don't mind that I don't like thinking about it, but the stuff I did was horrible and I don't wanna tell you what I did.”

 

“I know what an assassin is and that you killed people, don't think there's much else I missed.”

 

Bucky surprised him with a small laugh and shook his head a little. “Oh, you make it sound so simple.”

 

“Dad, stop being lame and either I write about it our you drop a freaking book already.” Jack muttered to him.

 

“No. we're sticking with the list your teacher sent me.” Bucky said and showed the list to him as his phone had lightened up a moment before.

 

“Fine, I'll get Tony to get me access to the files then.” Jack muttered.

“You know you should never tell your plan out loud if you don't want to be stopped.” Clint told the boy.

 

“I never get to know anything, it's not fair.” Jack groaned out in annoyance.

 

“Jack, trust me, if you felt sick from what you saw in class- you would never talk to me again if you knew. So, please drop it.” 

 

“Uh...okay.” Jack said a bit awkwardly.

“So first lesson tomorrow morning, at eight?” Bucky suggested.

“Sure, it gives me enough time for my morning run.” Steve said and smiled a little. 

“Why so early, it's not like you're gonna spend the whole day teaching me about stuff.” Jack muttered.

“Yeah we, in fact, are.” Bucky said and ruffled his son's hair a little.

 

Bucky and Steve left to make teaching plan for the teen and headed to a office, leaving the others to discuss the homeschooling.


	43. History

Kyle came the next day to check in on Jack since he wasn't in school and after he had helped him out of the class room the other day he was worried, since he had never seen him have a melt down like that before. Sure, he could get a little bit of a temper if they lost a game but not much more than the other players. 

 

“Kyle, come on in.” Jack said and let him in into the apartment. 

 

“Just wanted to check how you're doing since... everything yesterday.” Kyle said and went quiet at seeing Steve sitting next to Bucky at the table. 

 

The men looked up and greeted the boy friendly. “H-hi.” Kyle said and Jack chuckled a little at seeing his boyfriend awe struck by his uncle.

 

“Kyle, why don't you join us. We're in the middle of teaching Jack about some fascinating strategy we used.” Bucky said friendly.

 

“Since I freaked out in class, my mom wanted the oldies to teach me all this stuff.” Jack informed a confused Kyle and led the way to the table where they sat down.

 

Kyle sat right across from Steve and he tried his best not to stare but it was hard when the only avengers he and Jack usually hung out with was Sam, Clint and Jack's parents. 

 

“So the plan was like this-” Bucky began but Jack cut him off.

 

“We've already been through that and I'm supposed to write a summarized version of it, not forty pages on waiting in a hole.” 

 

Bucky shot him a raised eyebrow and shrugged. “Okay. Let's take this one, it's from your teacher's list.”

 

Upon opening the book the right side was all text but the left was a nasty picture that, even if he saw it for just two seconds, it made his stomach turn and he hurried to the sink where he threw up, ignoring that the three pair of eyes looked at him.

 

“I should go... Don't wanna catch whatever it's you've got.” Kyle said but sat back down in the chair, the few centimeters he had moved, at Bucky's next words.

 

“He's not sick. It's just the pictures that makes him throw up.” He stated calmly.

 

“I call class dismissed.” Jack said from the sink where he was currently drinking some water from a glass.

 

“How about you get a few minuets break and I copy the texts so you can still read them without feeling sick all the time?” Steve asked and the teen nodded in agreement.

 

The two men took the books with pictures and left to use the closes copy machine and left the two teens alone for a while. Kyle shot a look at Jack who took a gum before he sat back down in his chair next to Kyle.

 

“Sorry about that. I've never had a problem with graphic pictures until this assignment.” He said, sounding a little ashamed of it.

 

“Hey, it's okay to feel uneasy about all this. I think it's hard to look at the pictures as well. Besides, your dad and your uncle were in that war, it would be weird if you didn't feel anything.” Kyle said in a gentle tone and stroke Jack's back a little, which helped Jack to relax.

 

Soon they came back with the books and lots of paper that had been copied. Kyle dropped his arm he had had on Jack as the men sat back down on the opposite side. Bucky handed Jack a piece of paper with only text on.

 

“So, how embarrassed are you of me on a scale form one to ten?” Jack asked his dad as he took a look at the paper.

 

“I'm not embarrassed of you. I actually think it's kind of a good sign that you're not over joyed by war pictures.” 

 

“Why?” Jack asked and looked up from the text and saw a soft look on his dad's face.

 

“Because I hope it means you'll never join the team or anything like it. I would much rather you play football for the rest of your life.” He said friendly to him.

 

“Professional football player? Huh, yeah I could see that.” Jack said and smiled a little.

 

“They are getting more open to gay players, so you'd have a shot at it.” Kyle told him friendly.

 

“A shot? I'd set the bar so high hey never would be happy with anyone that tried out after me, which would be you.” Jack said in a friendly tease.

 

“Yeah sure. Like I would let you try out before me.” Kyle said and gave him a sarcastic eye roll.

 

“Guys, we're teaching history here.” Steve told them friendly and got them to focus on them again.

 

“You still have this text and this chapter from this book left do read today.” Steve said and gestured to a book but handed Jack some papers with text on. 

 

“That's all and then I'm free to go?” 

 

“For today, yes and if you want, I can drive you to practice today.” Bucky said but remembered that he had to go and meet up with his wife for her check up.

 

“Shit, I just remembered that I can't today. How about you, Steve? Mind taking the boys to practice?”

 

“Sure, I'm free all day.” He said and smiled a little to Jack as he hadn't hung out with the boy in a while.

 

“Great! Now I really gotta go or Casey will try to melt my arm, again!” Bucky said, making the rest laugh.

 

“Why did she try melting it the first time?” Steve asked his old friend as Bucky stood up from his chair and put his phone in his pants pocket.

 

“Don't eat jalapeños right before going down on someone... it will burn like hell.” Bucky said, a guilty look on his face as Steve laughed and the teen's laughed but seemed more uncomfortable with the information.

 

Bucky turned his attention to Steve as the man asked what he had done this time.

 

“What did you do?” Steve asked, amused.

 

Bucky shot him a look. “Can't tell you, not yet. Sorry man.” 

 

“You know I just wanna know what you did even more now.” Steve said in a friendly tease.

 

“Something I'm really happy that I'll never hear Jack, at least as a teen, tell me. That's your only clue.” Bucky said and smirked a little at his friend who looked deep in thought.

 

“The sentence “I got her pregnant”?” Kyle asked, shrugged at the looks he got from the men. 

 

“Wha- no it can't be that.” Steve said, unsure. Jack, who already knew, did his best poker face so no to spoil the surprise.

 

“That's pretty much the only thing, cause straight sex is risky when it comes to that part.” Kyle said the last part with some humor in his voice.

 

Steve looked up to Bucky, jaw hanging a bit.

“You're having a baby?” He asked in a low, excited voice.

 

“Don't tell Casey-”

 

“Don't tell me what?” They turned their heads to see Casey enter through the front door, closing it and kicking off her shoes before she went up to the kitchen table.

 

“That you're the best wife ever.” 

 

“Busted.” Jack joked and made Kyle snort out a huff as he tried not to laugh.

 

She shot her husband a 'are you fucking kidding me?'. “You told Jack without me and now Steve and Kyle!” She said in a slight hurt tone.

 

“Technically I didn't tell them, I gave them a clue and Kyle guessed the answer.” Bucky explained to her.

 

She suddenly got a smug look, which made Bucky frown a little at her. “Fine. You can tell anyone you'd like.” She said calmly to him.

 

“Why does it sound like there's a catch?” He asked, frowning a bit more.

 

“I'll find out the sex of the baby and I won't tell you and you won't find out if I don't want you to find out and I get to choose the name and be in charge of the outfits. Also, same rule as when we had Jack: you take the first, let's say 50 diapers. Shall I continue or are you done messing around?” She asked, a perfect brow raised as to dare him.

 

“Okay okay, I get it. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry.” He said apologetically as he walked up to her.

 

“You're no fun, I had a looooong list of stuff I wanted to ramble up.” She said teasingly to him.

“I'm sure you have. ” He said and smiled a little to her.

 

“Now the boys needs to get to practice.” He turned to face Steve. “You still wanna drive them?”

 

“Sure, go get your stuff and we'll get going.” Steve said to the two teens and soon they had their bags, said bye and had left the apartment with the Captain, that used his everyday disguise with a dad cap, sunglasses and a hoodie with the hood up.


	44. Fucking nailed it!

Chapter 44

“So how was the check up, everything's good?” Bucky asked her once they were alone.

 

“Yeah, nothing new. By the way, I got there early so don't feel bad about thinking you'd be late.” She told him friendly as she felt his arms wrap around her, right above her waist. 

 

She matched his smile as they just stood there in a embrace of happiness and love, just enjoying the moment. She moved her hands from hanging against her sides to wrap them gently at the base of Bucky's neck. He looked down to her belly and smiled.

 

 

…............

A few days later.

 

For the audition Jack decided to sing Start of Something New as he auditioned for the lead as Troy. He got up on the stage and with the piano in the background he began singing, nailing every note.  
…...............

He got up to the common floor, holding a manuscript and practically bounced up and down with excitement as he said “I got it! I got the role!”

 

“See, I told you you'd get it!” Casey said and smiled big to her son from where she sat in the living room with the team scattered around.

 

“What did you join?” Wanda asked him.

“What role?” Bruce asked him as he smiled to the boy.

 

“It's a musical the school is putting together and I got Troy, one of the lead roles. It's kind of fitting it's High School Musical, with it being actually in a high school.” He said looking pretty proud of himself.

 

“Not to be that one, but...isn't that kind of...gay?” Tony asked him friendly.

 

Jack let out a laugh to the genius. “Musicals aren't gay and that's not the reason I joined. Just thought it sounded fun.” He said with a smile.

 

“But you do know you'll have to kiss whoever is playing Gabriella?” Nat said with a small smile.

 

“Um, I haven't read the script but no one told me about that.” Jack said and skimmed through the pages and stopped at one and sighed. “Fuck...” 

 

“Language.” Bucky said in a friendly warning as the boy looked up at him.

 

“It's just...I'll play against Sophie and it'll probably be really awkward.”

 

“Oh, well just talk to her before and set rules for the stage kiss.” Casey said friendly to him.

 

“Yeah... Anyway, I gotta get going or I'll be late for hanging out with Kyle. See ya.” He said and went back into the elevator he had exited a few minuets before, with the team saying bye to him.


	45. Piano

He had talked to Kyle about the stage kiss he had to do with Sophie and was a little surprised to find out Kyle didn't really mind, saying it was the character that needed to kiss her, not Jack. That helped Jack less his worry about the upcoming kiss. Sophie had insisted they do kiss for real and he had given in, mostly because Kyle said he would get to make out with him right after the show was over.

 

The two teenagers sits on each stool next to a big dark colored piano, that Tony had put in the big living room without a tv in it since years ago. He asked Kyle to sing the second part, as he placed the notes on the small shelf the piano provided, which was the girl's part since he needed to practice the song a bit more after coming home from the rehearsal and running lines for hours. Kyle had signed up to help out behind the scenes so they still sort of got to spend time together. 

 

“Really, is it because I'm gay?” Kyle said in friendly sarcasm at having to sing the girl's part.

 

Jack gives him a 'seriously?' look. “I'm just as gay too, but my part is Troy, not Gabriella, now will you help me with the song or not, since it's a duet?” Kyle laughs and nods in agreement and soon Jack started to play the notes perfectly.

 

They started with Breaking free and followed that one with What I've been looking for, since Jack had problem remembering the lyrics to the first song and the second he just started playing right after, liking the moment he had with Kyle and damn, the guy could sing. Jack smiled at him as Kyle found the lyrics paper and just went along with singing the girl's parts. 

 

“See, you've got it and when did you learn to play the piano?” Kyle asked with a big smile as Jack looked up to him as they had finished the two songs.

 

“Mom taught me when I was little but I mostly just play on the piano app on my phone.” He answered and smiled to his almost boyfriend, he just hadn't asked him yet... sure, they had started to kiss since tow weeks ago but never talked about what they were. 

 

Kyle gave him a impressed look. “You're amazing. Do you know any songs, without notes I mean?”

 

Jack sent him a smirk and placed his fingers back on the keys, closing his eyes he began playing the first song that came to his mind.

 

“There's no way to say this song's about someone else” 

Jack sang and hoped he didn't sound as nervous as he felt, since he had never really told Kyle how he felt about him. It was a damn miracle his muscle memory didn't give up to how nervous he was, he really was close to shaking from it but pulled through and continued the song.

 

“Every time you're not in my arms  
I start to lose myself  
Someone please pass me my shades  
Don't let 'em see me down  
You have taken over my days  
So tonight I'm going out

Yet I'm feeling like  
There is no better place than right by your side  
I had a little taste”

He sang with a more confidents as the chorus came along and the rest of the song he had a small smile on his lips as he sang, it helped to have his eyes closed.

“And I'll only spoil the party anyway  
'Cause all the girls are looking fine  
But you're the only one on my mind  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
There's only me  
There's only you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
When you were gone I think of you  
All these places packed with people”

He thought back to the game and how he had stopped giving a damn and just kissed Kyle. The happy memory was stuck in his head for the rest of the song.

“But your face is all I see  
And the music's way too loud  
But your voice won't let me be  
So many pretty girls around  
They're just dressing to impress  
But the thought of you alone has got me spun  
And I don't know what to say next  
I'm feeling like  
There is no better place than right by your side  
I had a little taste  
And I'll only spoil the party anyway  
'Cause all the girls are looking fine  
But you're the only one on my mind  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
There's only me  
There's only you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
When you were gone I think of you  
When you were gone I think of you  
I pretend the night is so beautiful  
Take a photo with the bros  
La da dee  
La da da doo  
They won't see through my disguise  
Right here behind my eyes  
Replaying in my mind  
La de da  
Yet I'm feeling like  
There is no better place than right by your side  
I had a little taste  
And I'll only spoil the party anyway  
'Cause all the girls are looking fine  
But you're the only one on my mind  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
There's only me  
There's only you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
When you were gone I think of you  
When you were gone I think of you”

He opened his eyes as he finished up the song and shot a look at a smiling, awe: eye looking Kyle.

“You're seriously amazing. If you can remember all that, I don't think you'll have problem learning the lyrics to Breaking free.” He said and truly sounded impressed.

 

Jack, now sitting turned to him, shrugged a little but smiled to him. “It's easy when you can't get the song out of your head.” He smirked to Kyle, who gave him a friendly and not hard at all, hit to his right upper arm.

 

“Barnes, stop being so modest. You're clearly a awesome piano player and singer, I don't get why you didn't tell me before.” He said and smiled as he saw Jack close the lid on the big piano and followed him towards the big white couches.

 

“You sound like Justin Bieber.” Kyle teased him friendly, now just a few steps to the closes couch left.

“Oh you didn't!” Jack said with a evil smirk and a teasing look in his eyes as he tackled Kyle to fall with a yelp on to the closes couch.

 

Jack, being the one with the upper hand with him in a weird way straddling a laughing Kyle continued to tell Kyle to take it back. 

“Never!” Kyle laughed as Jack accidentally had tickled him.

 

“You know I don't like his music, you evil little-” Jack said but was cut off by his own laughter as Kyle tickled him back, making him get off him and went to stand next to the couch as he smirked.

 

“Okay, peace! Peace!” He said, hands in a surrounded motion.

Kyle got up to stand in front of him, a teasing look in his eyes and matched Jack's smirk with one of his own. All of that made Jack want to kiss him, right there and there. So, he tugged at his shirt, gently getting him to close in to him and their lips met in a rather passionate kiss, with Jack still holding on to his shirt, both had their eyes closed as they kissed. After a moment they gently broke apart and he let go of his shirt. 

 

“Damn, who knew I'd get to kiss Justin Bieber.” Kyle teased him friendly as they started to head towards the kitchen and smirked to him.

 

“Shut it.” Jack said, spinning around to make him stop dead in his tracks and gave him another, harder than before, kiss with a hand on his neck and he could feel a bit of Kyle's short hair between his fingers. 

Kyle went ahead and got a hold of Jack's unzipped hoodie and gently held on each side as to have him a bit closer to himself before they heard sound of footsteps and broke away, only to see half the team sitting in the kitchen, the elevator doors closing and Jack guessed they had just entered the kitchen and caught them kissing, as they sent them some looks, smiles and smirks. Jack cleared his throat as Kyle looked a little embarrassed. 

“Having fun “reading lines?”” Sam asked them in a friendly tease.

Jack rolled his eyes and went to sit on the couch closes to the kitchen, with Kyle following his every step and sat down next to him. “Rehearsing some songs, actually. I've got the lines, just can't remember one freaking song.” Jack said in a slight annoyed tone to Sam, who sat down in a armchair across from them.

“Sounded pretty good from here.” Vision said friendly to him from a second arm chair.

 

“Because I had the notes and the lyrics in front of me.” Jack informed him. 

“Well, you'll get it eventually.” He said friendly to the teen.

 

“No one's gonna mention the rule of no making out being allowed on the common floor? Ya know, Tony's hygienic rules and all that?...” Clint said, making them turn to look at him where he sat on a bar stool at the island. 

“We weren't making out.” Jack answered simply, as Kyle said “Oh, sorry...” He trailed off and looked to Jack who gave him a teasing look. To which he just rolled his eyes to.

 

“Wow, you're both communicating “teen” language... just watch out so your eyes don't end up rolling out of your heads.” Bruce teased them friendly.

 

“It's so cute that you two are finally together.” Thor said, with a warm smile.

 

“Dude, stop it.”Jack said in a slight annoyed tone at seeing the slight surprised look on Kyle's face and turned back to him. “Let's go play black ops, I'mma kick your ass like last time.”

 

“Uh-uh, you're the one losing this time.” Kyle teased back, always up for teasing and betting against Jack.

They got up from the couch and headed to the elevator, friendly arguing over who would win as they stepped into the elevator and soon the doors closed after them.


	46. Kyle...

They've been boyfriends unofficially for a month, since the night they first slept together. They had began with kissing and it turned into something more emotional and both had spilled their guts about how much they really cared about each other, yet not popped the L word. Still it had lead to Jack asking what they were.

“I'd like you to be my boyfriend.” Jack more asked than told him. 

 

Kyle smiled to him and kissed him before he broke away to answer him. “I'd like that very much.” 

Jack smiled even more and they began kissing once again and ended up rolling around on Kyle's bed. Which had then lead to their first (and still only) time and with Jack texting his dad from Kyle's bathroom, wanting to go home.  
….......

They came out as boyfriends at pride month. Both wearing matching full on rainbow sport jerseys, that Bucky had found on a website and got for the teenagers, and making a Tik Tok video to I'm coming out and ended the short video with sharing a sweet kiss. 

Jack went right after they had made the short video of them sitting on the floor and dancing a little to the music in a very Tik Tok yet sweet way and showed it to his parents.

 

“You think this is okay to post on my Insta?” He asked casually. 

 

“Of course it is, it's a really good video and you're both so cute.” Casey told him and gave him a warm smile.

 

Bucky nodded in agreement and told him to post it and smiled to the kid at seeing him smiling after he had posted the video.  
…..........

“Matching outfits, wow, you really are a couple.” Nat said in a friendly tease to them, from where she sat in a armchair next to where Bruce, Wanda, Peter and Vision sat on the couch closes to her.

 

Jack and Kyle just smirked back. With both being about the same height, brown short hair and blue, (Jack had more grey than blue) eyes, being rather slim but well trained they already matched and with the rainbow football jerseys and both wearing black skinny jeans and black socks made them match even more.

 

“Come on, sit down and I'll tell you why I've gathered you all here today.” Tony said, making Pepper roll her eyes to her soon to be husband but smiled as they all got seated and let him go on about his idea of having a pride themed party. 

 

“Look, they've got the memo.” He said excitingly and gestured to the teenagers, who each shot him a slight lowered eyebrow.

 

“Because we're a gay couple?...” Jack said more than asked.

 

“No, but great that you finally admit that you two are a couple. I meant the rainbow. I was thinking lots of rainbow decorations, but the dress code is: no sport jerseys.” He told them friendly.

 

“Doesn't sound too bad.” Kyle said and Jack shrugged.

“I guess if we're letting you throw a party it should be for the pride month.” Pepper told him and got him to smile big to her.

 

“Great!” Tony said and went on to plan out the party with them adding things or mostly saying no to stuff, like ice sculptures and swans.   
….............

Once they had agreed on what and what not to have at the party Tony and Pepper left to order everything and get it all ready for the weekend. With the couple leaving it got much calmer, since Tony could really talk, talk and talk forever. Wanda smiled and looked over to the teenagers, who talked a little about some game they were waiting to come out.

 

“How long have you been together?” Her friendly words made them go quiet and turn to look at her. 

 

“About a month.” Kyle answered her and smiled a little.

 

“Boom boom boom boom  
I want you in my room  
Let's spend the night together  
From now until forever” Was suddenly heard and Jack got out his phone to see Sophie calling him. He clicked her and sent her to voice mail and proceeded to with a non amused look, slowly turn to look at his smiling boyfriend.

 

“You changed my ringtone?” 

 

“I told you your old one was boring with the standard ringtone that came with the phone.” Kyle said, trying his best not to laugh.

 

“Fine, but I get to chose yours.” Jack told him. Kyle just shrugged and handed him his phone.

 

A moment later Jack handed it back with a pretty good pokerface. Kyle just put his phone back in his jeans pocket as Bucky asked why they hadn't came out with it weeks ago, since everyone could easily connect the dots.

 

“It took two years for me to tell you about Aaron and that was soon after I got dumped.” Jack shrugged. “Guess a month is better than that.” His dad agreed with him.

 

“My parents found out a week ago when I forgot I had speakers on instead of my headset and I killed you at a game and you screamed that you had the worst boyfriend ever.” Kyle said and sent a teasing look to Jack, who gave him a light shove to the ribs.

 

“Yeah, you suck. We were in the same team and you freaking aimed at me!” He said in a overdramatic voice that just made Kyle laugh.

 

“You named your character “Kyle sucks”, I had to shoot you.” He teased back. Jack just side eyed him a little.

“So, how is it, being with a nerd like Jack?” Clint said in a friendly manner to Kyle. 

 

“Before I met him I didn't game that much and now I barely have any time to hit the gym. Since Jack would rather be dropped into a active volcano than join me at the gym.” Kyle said and had a joking smirk on his lips.

 

“Like you need to work out more than at practice.” Jack told him. 

 

“If you want Zac Efron abs, then yeah I gotta hit the gym a lot more than I currently am.”

 

“How about the Rock if you're going to that hell hole...” Jack teased him.

“Jack, you should join Kyle someday at the gym. It would be good for you.” Nat told him.

 

“But you get so sweaty and gross.” Jack complained.

 

Kyle gave him a “are you fucking with me“ look.

“That's gotta be the gayest thing I've ever heard you say, and besides, you play football and get covered in mud like every time.”

 

Jack made a fake chocked face to his boyfriend. “That's so not okay to say and I love football.”

 

Kyle sighed and rolled his eyes at him. “Just try working out with me, 30 minuets and I'll go easy on you. It's fun, if you have a good playlist.” 

 

Jack shook his head a no and Kyle sighed. “...Did I mention I always workout shirtless?”

 

Jack looked intrigued by this. “Hmm, maybe...”

 

“It'll be fun, I promise.” 

“...Fine, but I'm being extremely unhealthy right after we're done working out.”

“Fair enough, so tomorrow right after school?” Jack looked like he already regretted his answer but nodded a yes.

“Stop looking like a sad puppy, I could have made you join me before school but I know what kind of monster you become if you'd have to wake up before 7.” Kyle joked to him.

“You're so weird. Who works out that early?” Almost everyone in the room raised a hand at this, making Jack shut up.

 

“Want to get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Want to get dirty, It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body”

Kyle side eyed a guilty and smirking looking Jack as he got out his phone that was ringing. 

“Not cool dude, it's my mom.” Jack began laughing and Kyle, jokingly, pushed him down to lay on the couch, Jack still laughing, as he left the room to answer the call.

 

Steve and Bruce began small talking with Jack, as he calmed down and sat up in the couch, about it being good for him to start working out. Bruce let it slip that he thought there could be a chance for Jack to get even stronger if he started to work out regularly. For now with the limited football practice and his age, his strength was probably just due to his genes. Clint made a dry joke about Jack never having to worry about getting jars open. Jack smiled a little to that as Kyle came back into the room. Well, more like he barely entered the room.

 

“I gotta go, see you tomorrow.” He said calmly to Jack, but something was off about him, he looked like he had his best neutral pokerface on and his smile was long gone and the tone was pretty neutral.

 

“What's wrong?” Jack asked him.

“I'll see you tomorrow.” Kyle said, avoiding the question.

 

“Kyle, what did she say?” Jack said as he walked up to him.

“Nothing.”

“...Okay... You gonna try and kick my ass on the game I told you about earlier today?” Jack said in a friendly tease.

 

“No. I'll see you tomorrow.” Kyle stated simply and left to head to the elevators.

“Ky-” Jack said as he followed him to the elevator but was cut off by Kyle suddenly turning around to face him.

“I'll talk to you tomorrow.” He said a little bit firmer now.

Jack went quiet and let him enter the elevator and soon the doors closed, leaving him alone outside the elevator. He let out a deep sigh before he headed back to sit down once again next to Clint and Sam on a smaller couch. He sat down with a sigh and crossed his arm.

 

“He did say he'll see you tomorrow.” Sam said, trying to cheer him up.

“See and talk to are two different things.” He muttered.

 

“Just give him some time, it might not be such a big thing. You teenagers seem to blow everything out of proportions.” Casey told him friendly.

 

“Maybe.” He said in a sigh.


	47. Kyle part two

“Why were you acting so weird yesterday?” Jack asked Kyle as they headed for the cafeteria. 

“I don't feel like talking about it.” Kyle muttered as they went to stand in the line to get their food.

 

He had been down and sort of moody the whole morning and it didn't look like it was going away anytime soon. Jack had just thought he needed some time to really wake up and had not bothered him by asking what was wrong until now. 

 

“You know, you can talk to me.” He told him in a low voice so only Kyle could hear him from where he stood in front of him, with his back towards him.

 

Kyle nodded but didn't say anything as they got their food and headed to a empty table and sat down. Kyle looked down to his food and began poking at the salad with his fork, still not acting like himself. Jack was just about to open his mouth to talk to him when Sophie and their friends Amelia and Daniel joined them at their table, chatting about a new tv show.

“How about you, ever seen Nailed it on Netflix? It's hilarious when they mess up their cakes.” Amelia asked Jack and Kyle.

 

“Yeah, I like that show. Kyle?” At not getting a response from his boyfriend, Jack gently nudged his elbow with his own, making him look up.

 

“Hm? Nailed it, the baking show? Saw one episode and thought it was pretty good.” Kyle said but sounded like he would rather sit in silence and stare at the table.

 

“One episode? How could you not binge watch the entire season in one day?” Daniel asked him friendly, to which Kyle just shrugged.

 

“So, you finally got that song locked down, J?” Sophie asked Jack friendly.

 

“Yeah, finally. Wait, do we have rehearsal today?” 

“Nope, but tomorrow, why ya ask?” She said and began eating her food.

 

“Cause Kyle's dragging me to the gym right after school today.”

“You, hit the gym? Is it April first and no one told me?” Daniel joked to him, making him huff a laugh.

 

“Bet you're just going once and never steps foot in it again.” Amelia joked back.

 

“I'll try to keep it up but it never seemed fun to work out.” 

 

“Maybe because you don't have to, with your genes you could probably get away with never going to the gym and still be ridiculously strong.” Daniel said friendly.

 

They continued to talk for a while, from time to time tried to get Kyle into the conversation but when it turned out silent from his end Jack really knew something was wrong. He always sat and talked and joked with them all the other days. Jack shot him a concerned look. He hadn't said much but at least he had eaten his food, so it couldn't be too bad now, could it?

 

Jack, having just finished his own food, nudged Kyle gently and made him turn his head to him. “let's go get some fresh air.” He said friendly to him.

 

To his surprise, Kyle followed him and they dropped off their trays and headed out to the school yard. He saw Kyle take a deep breath as they came outside in the warm and sunny May day. He went ahead and sat down on a empty bench not too far from the entrance. Kyle silently joined him on the bench and looked a little more focused on his surroundings now.

 

“You're acting really strange and it makes me worry about you. So, please, just tell me what's wrong.” 

Kyle hung a bit with his head, forearms resting on his legs as he sat on the edge of the bench and looked down to the ground.

 

“My parents are getting a divorce, turns out my dad's gay, even got a boyfriend in England....to which he's moving to in two months and he wants me to move in with him.” Kyle said and took a deep breath.

 

“What the fuck? I thought your parents were crazy about each other?” 

 

“So did I, but turned out he had been cheating on her with this guy for over six months every time he went to England for work.” Kyle said and sounded a bit angry.

 

“I can't relate to everything, but I found out not that long ago that my dad had an affair with someone when I was eight and that was one of the reasons my parents separated for a year.” 

 

Kyle turned to look at him. “But now they've been together for years, so it all ended pretty good for them. That and they're having a baby.”

 

“...Yeah, sorry I can't be miserable with you .”

 

Kyle gave him a sad smile. “It's fine. Just... mom called me yesterday and I just knew dad was moving away and when I got home I found out about the rest.”

 

“Dude, you're excused for acting weird. I was pissed at my dad for a while when I found out about the affair, but I had to realize he's still a good dad and they're happy... so, it'll take time but one day you'll probably want to hang out with him again.”

 

Kyle shrugged. “It's just a lot to take in. I don't know what to do.”

 

Jack gave him a one armed hug. “You're gonna drag my whiny ass to the gym after school, take off that Pikachu teeshirt and laugh at me not knowing what gym stuff to use or how.”

 

Kyle laughed a little and leant back a little into the touch and turned to smile to his boyfriend. Jack smiled back and dried some of the tears that was rolling down Kyle's face. Kyle relaxed a bit at the touch and closed in and gave his boyfriend a innocent kiss that Jack happily returned. People had talked a bit when Jack came out but it had been calm for a while now so neither of them felt like they had to hide their relationship.

 

Kyle broke away and dried the rest of his tears. “It's just so hard, they are fighting all the time and before yesterday, I thought they would solve it and be happy together.” 

“I'm sorry you're caught up in the drama with your parents, I know how it feels with arguing and hot headed parents.” Jack said sadly to him. Kyle gave him a small sad smile in response as he understood.


	48. Teenagers being teenagers...

He likes to see Kyle work out shirtless, as he listens to his workout playlist and the focused expression he has as he's lifting the weights is a bit of a turn on for Jack. 

Gym is fine though, not that much people there this time of day as most are still at work. Jack decided to use Kyle's playlist as he follows him on Spotify and after getting a run through what the next moment is he gets to work and actually doesn't hate it that much and if he starts to get sick of it he just turn to watch his very handsome and well trained boyfriend lift weights shirtless. 

 

They finished up and got to the locker room to shower and get dressed in everyday clothes before they went home to Jack.

 

…...............

 

“...and now all mom talks about is finding a divorce lawyer. So, that's the drama I got caught up in yesterday.” Kyle said and gave Casey a sad smile to her question about what had happened the day before.

 

They sat at the kitchen table as the teenagers had just finished doing their home works, and Casey and Bucky had sat down to chat with them for a while.

 

“I'm so sorry, but I think I can help out with recommending a lawyer. Hang on.” Casey said and scrolled through her phone and showed him to put the number into a note on his phone.

 

“Her name is Margaret Winter. I spent weeks talking to different lawyers and she was the only one that really acted like she understood what I was going through and she makes it as painless as possible, I've been told. I didn't end up signing the papers.” Casey told Kyle in a gentle tone.

He gave her a a nod and a small thankful smile.

 

“You've got a divorce lawyer's number in your phone, should I be worried?” Bucky half teased, half joked to her.

 

She looked up at him. “There was a time when I really didn't want to be with you anymore. Luckily, I changed my mind but I kept her number since it took so long for me to find her, in case anyone needed her. Not that I plan to divorce you... though you could get better at taking care of the dishes.”

 

“Ha. Ha, real funny, but you're stuck with me.” He teased her back.

 

“Well, I am expecting our second kid...” She smirked at seeing him just smile to her. He loved whenever she talked about the baby, and he loved to think about his kids as they were the best things he had ever made.

 

“Oh, um, do you have any siblings Kyle? I never heard you mention any, but then I never asked.” Casey told the teenager.

 

He nodded a yes. “An older brother, Noah. He's 21 in a month, straight and in college, a hour away. So he's barely home except on a few weekends and holidays.” He answered her friendly.

 

“Why add the 'straight' part?” Jack asked him. 

 

“Because since I'm gay and now from nowhere my dad's also gay, I thought I should add it.” He said and smiled a little.

“Are you and Noah anything alike?” Casey asked him.

 

Kyle shrugged. “Not so much. We both play football and while I have other interests, all he likes to do on his free time is either have one night stands or partying.” 

 

“He's studying music and mixes some songs and for being new at trying to be a DJ, he's pretty good. Except for that, I don't know what else he likes to do in his free time.” Kyle added.

 

Casey nodded to show she understood that the two brothers were very much different from the other.

 

“But enough about my dysfunctional family, how is it to be a human oven?” Kyle asked her with humor in his voice.

 

She laughed and smiled to him. “First off, morning sickness sucks, and it doesn't just come in the mornings, it can be any time of the day. Except for that, it's so far pretty okay.”

 

“Also, it's just been two months so all the weird stuff like feel the baby kicking me all day and night is luckily pretty far away.” She added with a small smile.

 

“She's been telling me to, once she gets it, taste her milk. Like that is a normal thing to ask her teenage son.” Jack said to Kyle and made a disgusted face.

 

“It would be in like a small glass or something, so it's not that weird.” Casey told her son but let out a small laugh at his disturbed expression.

 

“And your dad said he'd try it.”

 

“Ew, TMI mom!” 

 

She rolled her eyes at him. “Again, a glass! Well, more like from a bottle since I didn't breastfeed you, that shit hurt way too much.” 

 

“Yeah, doesn't like the nipples start bleeding or something?” Kyle asked, looking a little disturbed.

 

“Yeah! It hurt like hell and no way I'm doing that ever again. I could barely wear normal clothes for like two weeks after that, so I basically lived in my robe.”

 

“But you were cute in that robe.” Bucky told her and smiled to her.

 

She shot him a disapproving look. “Try having your own nipples cracked and bleeding and try to wear a bra and normal t-shirt and you'll understand the pain.”

 

“I'm so glad I'm a guy and hella gay, cause non of that sounds any fun at all.” Kyle said and made them laugh.

 

“Pregnancy is painful, but the best thing is probably that I get my wonderful husband to take care of pretty much whatever I tell him to do.” She said charmingly to Bucky and gave him a flirty smile.

 

“You're literally growing a tiny human inside of you, that's more than enough to get a free pass from taking care of the litter box.” He said with humor in his voice, making her smile to him.

 

“Actually, it's recommended that pregnant women don't get too close to the litter box. Something about it being bad for the fetus or something.” Kyle said.

 

“Is it just me, or is it weird that you know so much about pregnancy. Oh no, did you get someone knocked up before you found your gay card?” Jack said the last part in a friendly tease.

 

“Mom didn't know I was gay until last year, I told her right after she had gone over a very long powerpoint about the birds and the bees. She just said I should have told her before and she would have added more relevant information. So now I'm stuck with a lot of info I will never have use for.” He said and smiled to his boyfriend.

 

“Mom did a long powerpoint too, and there were too much stuff on it. The worst part is that she put it on a website teachers uses to add to their “the talk” lessons...” Jack said and looked embarrassed at his mom.

 

“What? Sex is normal and the schools make a terrible job at brining it up correctly.” Casey stated calmly.

 

Casey's phone made a soft “ding” sound and she went ahead to respond to the text she had gotten from Clint about a upcoming mission where she would be in the tower and keep an eye on the screens as he and Nat would go to the actual mission. She typed away as she spoke, looking down to her phone.

 

“Anyway, I put some new condoms in your nightstand drawer.” She said simply.

 

“What? Why?!” Jack exclaimed in a few higher octaves then he usually had when he spoke.

 

Bucky had been drinking some of his coffee and had to put it down as he coughed a little. Kyle just looked a little big eyed for a second but didn't seem freaked out as Casey put down her phone and saw how they were reacting.

 

“Because “rather safe than sorry”.” She said simply.

 

“But we don't do that!” Jack said in the same high pitched voice as before, not really thinking before he talked.

 

“Yeah sure... you're teenagers.” Bucky said like that was enough reason for them to.

 

“So? That doesn't mean that's all we think about. You know I'm not like how you were back in dino time.” Jack told his dad.

 

“...That was many years ago and before I met your mom.” 

 

“Way waaaaaaaaaay before.” Jack teased him, making him dad roll his eyes at him.

“So you two don't do anything, anymore?” Bucky asked a bit awkwardly, not knowing how they came to this topic.

 

“Nope.” Jack said firmly.

“Not really.” Kyle said, shrugging. Like it wasn't anything he felt too excited about talking about as he looked down to the table a little.

 

“So what do you do? I mean you've already... I don't know why were talking about this.” Bucky said and sighed.

 

“Look, we tried and we're not doing that ever again, so can you just drop it.” Jack said.

 

“Thanks for the info...” Kyle said a bit sarcastically to him, making Jack turn to face him.

 

“I told you it sucked-”

 

“That, and you now suddenly taking a vow of abstinence is kind of different.” Kyle pointed out to him.

 

“You've got a problem with that?” Jack asked.

 

Kyle shook his head. “No, the only problem is that you suck at communication. Like, did you stop to think why I barely pass you the ball at our games? That's because you don't let anyone know you're free so it's kind of impossible to know you are.”

 

“What? I can communicate. Look, you wanted to know what I thought about your idea of dying your hair light blue. I think it would look ridiculous.” Jack told him.

 

“Yeah... because that's what I meant with my statement... But fine, I'll drop it.” Kyle said and gave Jack a tired look.

 

“Because I didn't tell you I hated the sex?!” Jack asked Kyle, in a slight raised voice, forgetting his parents where right there at the table.

 

“You're really gonna do this whole talk here, now?” Kyle said and sighed, shaking his head to his boyfriend.

“You wanted me to talk!” Jack said.

 

“Yeah... but not about our, apparently, non exiting sex life in front of your parents!”

 

“Jarvis tells them everything anyway, and you can have a sex life if you want to, get a side dude or something.”

 

“Yeah because I'm a guy I need to have sex to function... and a side dude? If I wanted to be with someone else, I would first break up with you BEFORE I even tried to date someone else.” Kyle started to look annoyed by now at how ridiculous Jack was being.

 

“You get a free card, why not take it?” Jack asked, to this Kyle sigh.

 

“You're obviously either really immature, or freaked out by something to act like this and I'm gonna go now.” Kyle said and got his bag and headed to the door.

 

“Me, freaked out? By what? Cause that's not true.” Jack said as he followed him to the door. Kyle sigh and turned around to face him.

 

“Then you're really immature and that doesn't work for me.” Kyle said more firmly now, being doing with Jack's shit.

 

“This argument because I didn't like having sex with you? You're the one being immature.” Jack snapped back.

 

Kyle had to bite down his teeth hard to take a breath before he responded to Jack.

 

“You've obviously not listened to me.” Kyle said and gave Jack a “I'm done with this bullshit” look.

 

“I´m done with you not knowing how basic communication works and if you say one more thing that's not fucking relevant, I'll break this up right now.” He said firmly to jack, who swallowed.

 

Jack being the kid of two hot headed parents that could really get into a argument and hated leaving without having the last word, couldn't help but let it out, even if he deep down didn't want to.

 

“What do you want me to say, sorry I hate having sex with you!?” 

 

“Great, finally a honest fucking feedback!”

 

“So, that's it? We're good?” Jack asked him, hoping he would say yes.

 

Kyle gently shook his head a little before looking him down as he spoke in a angry tone. 

“No. it's over.” Kyle stated.

 

“But it was relevant?” Jack asked, regretting pissing Kyle off.

 

“To ask if we're good when you can clearly see I'm pissed at you? No... I can't deal with you, I gotta go.” Kyle said in a angry and frustrated tone right before he left, leaving Jack to stare at the door.

 

“I said that so you would stop being pissed!” He shouted to the door and went to slide down to sit on the floor, resting his back against the closed door, eyes shut closed as he let out a deep sigh.

 

“Don't say it. I know I fucked it up and I blame the mix of both of your DNA's.” He told his parents as he sat still, keeping his eyes closed.

 

He wrapped his arms around his legs, resting his head on his knees as he cried a bit. “Why did I have to piss him off? I didn't want to... ugh, now he thinks I'm stupid and that I don't know what he fucking meant.” 

 

He sighed. “He's so stupid...” Jack muttered, not meaning it as he hear someone sit down next to him and soon he felt a arm around his shoulders and he began crying more.

 

“Yeah, we didn't give you the best problem solving set of DNA but you can still talk to him and fix this. You just need to actually talk to him.” Casey said softly to him as she hugged him, letting him cry it out.  
….........

 

“Did you just get fucking Iron Man to bring me back here?!” Kyle asked in a angry tone as Tony, in his suit, stood behind the kid, blocking his way to the elevator.

 

“I was outside my front door and I got PICKED THE FUCK UP IN THE AIR!” Kyle was obviously distressed about the pick up.

 

“I was in the neighborhood.” Tony said simply.

 

Jack, who had calmed down didn't really look like he had just been crying, tried to tell him he was fine, that Tony would't have dropped him.

 

“This is the weirdest, craziest break up ever! You got him to KIDNAP me!”

 

“No, I was like your Uber.. you were just unwillingly picked up... yeah I should get out of here.” Tony said and left to enter the elevator and disappeared.

 

“Jack, I swear, you're going on all of my fucking nerves with pulling this sort of shit on me! Why can't you just understand that when it's over, YOU DON'T GET IRON MAN TO PICK UP YOUR EX AND DRAG THEM BACK TO YOUR PLACE.”

 

“If you're done being a drama queen, I just wanted to tell you that you were right.” 

 

At this, Kyle focused more to what Jack was saying and took a few deep breaths to calm down.

 

“I freaked out because, frankly, the sex sucked and it just hurt a lot. I panicked, texted my dad and said I wanted to go home. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I thought if I did, you would wanna try again and I didn't feel like doing that. There, that's all and I am sorry about pissing you off. I panicked.”

 

Kyle let out a deep sigh. “Thanks for finally being honest with me and... the first time is kind of supposed to suck. But, you know, you don't have to do anything you don't wanna do. There's tons of other things we could do instead.”

 

“Wait, you mean you're not breaking up with me anymore?”

“I'm saying you get another chance to start talking to me about stuff like that and I really can't deal with you just because, piss me off. That's gotta stop.”

 

“Yes, that sounds fair.” Jack said and smiled to him and gave him a bear hug.

 

“....We gotta talk about you basically having me kidnapped. That can't happen ever again.” Kyle said.

 

“Fine, anything else before you decide to hug me back?”

 

“Your parents are watching us....”

 

“Yeah, they'll stop that when they're busy with the baby.” Jack told him.

Kyle sighed and hugged him back. Jack nestled his face into the crook of where Kyle's neck met his shoulder, snuggling up a bit in the hug. 

 

“I love you.” Jack mumble so low only Kyle could hear him.

 

Kyle smiled a little and soon Jack broke the hug and sent him a look. “...You're not gonna say anything?”

 

“I mean, we just got back together, it's just so soon.” Kyle teased him friendly, making Jack throw a friendly and gentle punch to Kyle's right upper arm, making him just smile bigger.

 

“You're a douchebag.” Jack said in loving manner.

 

“And you kidnapped me!” Kyle said but smiled this time.

“Eh, get over it already.” Jack laughed, making Kyle huff out a laugh and shake his head. 

 

“You really are ridiculous.” Kyle said, also in a friendly and loving manner as he smiled to him.

 

“And you *hmmm * me?” Jack asked, trying to lure Kyle into saying it back as he walked closer to the living room, Kyle following him closely.

“Put up with you? Yeah, I do.” He teased back.

 

“Fine, have it your way. Now, I'm gonna kick your ass at the game you killed me last time we played it. You traitor.” Jack said as he got the game ready and the sat down on the couch.

 

“Ey, just because you were using me as a human shield!” Kyle said, making Jack laugh and soon they were gaming.

 

Casey and Bucky smiled from where they sat at the kitchen table, enjoying the fact that the guys were happy and back together again.


	49. Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because fails happen.

Two months later.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck.” Jack said as he saw all the blood and the pain hit as he realized he had broken the banjo string while he and Kyle had been going at it. 

 

“Shit. That doesn't look good.” Kyle said as he saw the blood and winced a little at seeing Jack wince hard by the pain.

 

They got dressed and Jack had to awkwardly put a towel to try and stop the bleeding, with his pants up to his thigh and a t-shirt on he laid still on his bed, eyes closed hard as it hurt a lot and the towel covered what his pants couldn't as Kyle was freaking out as he just had finished getting dressed.

 

“Can you go get me some ice? Ugh, I hurts so damn much.” Jack groaned.

“Okay.” Kyle, looking kind of terrified of what was happening to his boyfriend left Jack's room, closing the door before he headed to the kitchen and had to awkwardly say hi to Casey and Bucky who sat and had breakfast at the table as he went to get a ice bag.

 

“Everything okay?” Casey asked him in seeing the ice bag. 

 

Kyle stopped dead in his tracks and looked from the ice to the parents and looked scared and awkward as he answered her, without thinking, he was just so freaked out.

 

“Not really, something happened and theres blood, a towel and I think Jack's dying. Or that's what he said he feel like!”

 

“Eh... what? What did you guys do?” Bucky asked.

“Apparently we can't do sex right!”

 

“Oh no, he broke the string? Well, this one's all yours.” Casey told Bucky, who sighed and followed a terrified Kyle to Jack's room.

 

“Kyle, I'mma kill you if you you started talking to my parents.” Jack muttered.

 

“Too late.” Jack groaned a bit at hearing his dad's voice.

“So, what happened, you broke the string or are you just bad at sex?” Bucky asked him a bit teasingly.

 

“Shut up, it hurts like hell and won't stop bleeding.” Jack groaned. 

 

“I'll let the hospital wing know they can come get you.” Bucky said and left the room.

 

“Fine...” Jack muttered back.  
….............

“It'll heal by itself but you need to take it easy and not have sex until it's fully healed or it'll tear up.” The nurse informed him as he had gotten the bleeding under control with her help. 

 

“That's no problem, I think that's one of the last things I'd ever want.” Jack said before they said bye and left to go home. 

 

Jack winced a little and ended up keeping to his own walking pace and Bucky and Kyle had to slow down a bit. Kyle looked like he would rather not be there but felt so guilty over what had happened that he had said sure when Jack had wanted him to come with him to get checked out.

 

As they came home Jack laid down on the couch and tried to move a little as possible. Kyle sat at a safe distance from him. 

 

“How did it go?” Casey asked and them as they seemed to hang around the couch for now she joined in.

 

“Pain, blood and a freaked out Kyle that wasn't to any help at all.” Jack muttered.

“I can be of help if it's a football injury, not a dick injury. That would freak anyone out!” Kyle said a bit defensively.

 

“You were the one to suggest doing- “ Jack said but got cut off by Kyle.

“Because you wanted to-” Kyle began to defend himself.

 

“Yeah but you should have known it would end like this!” Jack said as he cut Kyle off.

“No! I didn't think by just doing that, that it would end up with you being a a freaking drama queen!” Kyle said a bit annoyed.

 

“You wanna try to have a broken string? I'll gladly switch with you, cause it sucks!” Jack said.

 

“Oh shut it, it's not like it'll take weeks for it to heal up.” 

 

“It still hurts!” 

“Yeah? Well so does two broken ribs too, but you didn't see me whine like you're doing!”

 

“I didn't know you last year, just that you still played. It was stupid to do that with that injury.”

 

“It had healed almost completely, and I only saw you during football, so I had to.”

 

“You were checking me out last year? Creep.” Jack teased him friendly.

 

“Yeah... also the other team looked very good too.” 

 

“Mm hmm.” Jack mumbled and threw a pillow at his boyfriend, who easily caught it.

 

“Besides, you've got some super DNA, so stop whining.” Kyle told him friendly and placed the pillow on the couch.

 

“Kyle,” Kyle looked up to face Casey. 

 

“Did you break my kid?” She said with humor in her voice, making Kyle laugh a little.

 

“Let's just say it was both our faults.” He said and she nodded and left with Bucky to get to a meeting, leaving the boys home alone to play games and sass each other.


	50. Pregnancy sucks

Casey, now being in the fifth month was showing a bit and was already done with being pregnant as she felt nauseated way too often for her own liking and just felt uncomfortable by the craps that could come from everything growing. The pregnancy had until the day before, been nothing strange at all until Loki showed up at the tower with Thor to help out on a mission and overheard her talking to Wanda and Bruce about wanting the baby to get out of her and grow up quickly as she was tired and didn't really think about what she said as she had been up all night due too feeling too sick to fall asleep, bit not been able to throw up.

 

The demigod then came walking around the corner and the saw a green smoke surround her and disappear within a second. She gave him a chocked look as he simply smiled a little to her and left to head off to the mission, leaving the three of them to try to guess what he had just done. Of course Bruce had wanted to take some testes and everything looked good, so Casey relaxed a little and soon headed back home where she found Bucky on the couch and sat down to cuddle with him as she told him about Loki and the tests. 

 

Bucky was angry at him for what ever he had done, but since they couldn't find anything wrong with the baby they let it be as he was no longer there for them to yell at him.  
….........

 

“It sucks being pregnant in the middle of the summer. Everything's sweaty and I mean EVERYTHING.” She whines in the summer heat as she and her family had taken a vacation now that Jack was on summer break and they had brought Kyle along as well.

 

“You're the one that wanted us to go to Thailand.” Jack said and gave her a pointed look from where he sat, chilling at the edge of the pool with only his feet in the water, dressed in blue swim trunk, and dark sunglasses.

 

“Why you let me, with my pregnancy brain, decided the location for our vacation I will never understand.” She told him friendly as she, dressed in a black swimsuit, tried to lay somewhat comfortably in her lounge chair. 

 

“Because we thought it sounded like a good idea, though I didn't think about how it would be for you.” Bucky told her from where he laid next to her on his own lounge chair. 

 

“I guess it could be worse.” She said and smiled at seeing Kyle gently drag Jack to get into the water and they ended up splashing some water on each other before playing around with a ball.  
….........

 

“Mom, come on you've gotta get in the water at least once before we leave.” Jack told her from where he and Kyle were keeping themselves afloat in the deep part of the pool.

“No, I'm too fat and will just end up drowning.” She said from where she stood on the edge of the pool.

 

“You're not fat...”She turned her head to her right and stuck out her tongue for a second at her husband. 

 

He smiled a little to her before he jumped into the water, drenching the teenagers with the splashed water from him hitting the surface. He came back up over the surface and laughed at the eye roll he got from his son.

 

“Come, it's safe to swim and you're not gonna drown. If you start to sink, I'll get you out. Okay?” Bucky said to her and soon she took the staircase and got into the water. She felt a bit uncomfortable with swimming so she kept to the side of the pool where she could actually stand and have water up to right above her shoulders.

 

“If you drop the ball you get a letter, let's say the word is: Summer.” Jack said and threw the ball to Kyle who easily caught it and threw it to Bucky and him to jack, who threw the ball to Casey.

“Not fair, I can't jump up as easily as either of you to catch the damn thing.” She said with some humor in her voice as she missed the ball, making them laugh a little at how funny it looked when she had tried to.

“Okay, mom you can be the judge.” Jack said and it ended up with him and Kyle trying to threw so Bucky wouldn't catch it but he only missed one and that was because Kyle shot way closer to Casey than to him.

“It's not fair, you've got the super serum.” Kyle said in a joking whine to Bucky, who just smiled back.

 

“How about you do try to catch it with your eyes closed since you're way too good at this game already.” Jack suggested.

 

“Sure.” Bucky said, smirking a little.

Jack threw the ball and the teenagers look slightly chocked at seeing him with both eyes closed, catching the ball without any problem at all.

 

“How the hell?...” Kyle breathed out.

 

Bucky opened his eyes to shoot the ball to his son, who missed and said that his dad was cheating.

 

“I don't see how you can cheat on this game, I just have pretty good reflexes.” He said friendly to the boys.

 

“He's right, I as the judge, saw now cheating going on.” Casey agreed.  
…...........

“Ouch...” Casey groaned a bit at sitting up to sit more comfortable in the couch in the living room of the small house they had rented for their two week vacation.

“Your back acting up again? You really should get it looked at.” Bucky told her as he exited the bathroom, dressed in dark shorts and a white a bit loose fitting tank top as he went up to her.

 

“I already know it's because I'm pregnant, I'm not getting old.” She mumbled to him.

 

He smirked a little at how she hated feeling like she was on the way to get old with her back hurting more and more as the pregnancy went along. 

 

“Turn around and I'll fix it.” He offered and she did as she had been told and with him sitting behind her on the couch she felt him undo the knots she had formed over the day of carrying aroudn the fetus and from the swimming in the pool.

 

“Ooh, mmm.” She let out some sounds as he hit the right spots and she could feel how her back already were feeling a bit better.

 

“Can you stop fucking?” They began laughing a bit at Jack's shout before they saw him and Kyle come around the corner as they had to pass through the living room to get to the bathrooms and their room as they had just left the pool that where in the backyard.

 

“He's just fixing my back and I promise you'll never hear any sex sounds from us.” She told him and gave him a reassuring smile.

 

“Too late. It scared me for life and I need a lifetime in therapy. Also, we're gonna get our stuff and go the the ocean. It was what, like ten minuets from here?” 

 

“Yeah, just follow the road we came and don't forget to bring your phones.” Bucky told them friendly as he still massaged Casey's back.

 

“Okay, see you later.” The boys said and left with their backpacks.

 

“So... we're alone now.” Bucky said in a low voice to her after a moment after the teenagers had left.

 

“Mmm.” She said over her shoulder to meet his eyes and bit her lower lip in a way she knew he loved.

He closed in to kiss her and soon deepened the kiss before they headed to their bedroom and closed the door before they laid down on the bed with him being on top of her as they kissed. As their clothes started to come off and her eyes fell to his rock hard abs and then shot a quick look at herself she looked away to the side a little and made it hard for him to kiss her.

 

He stopped trying to kiss her and as he hovered over her, gently asked what was wrong. She, still not looking at him let out a sigh.

 

“I'm not sexy. I lost my abs in what feels like a second and now I'm just uncomfortably huge and-” She, due to the pregnancy hormones, started to cry a little and went quiet as she went to dry her tears.

 

“Of course you're sexy! You're the sexiest woman I've ever seen.”

 

She shot him a look that did not say she bought it. “You're just saying that so I'll stop crying.” She mumbled to him.

 

“No, I mean it. When it comes to your abs, they'll come back after a while, you just have to be a bit patient.” He said gently to her as he dried off the rest off her tears.

 

“Uh-uh, I don't want you to see me naked like this.” She said and pulled her black tank top down a bit as it had rolled up to cover over her belly, making him in the process to move to lay on his side next to her.

“Cay, you're the most beautiful, cute, adorable and sexy woman.” He said between as he kissed her shoulder and neck, knowing she was weak for that king of touch.

 

“Okay fine, we can have sex but I'm not moving position.” She said right after she had moved to lay on her side and pressed up a bit towards him as he kissed her body.

 

“Mmm.” He made a happy, mixed with being turned on, sound as he let his right hand run gently and teasingly down to her side to her groin and began to tease her a bit, still placing soft kisses on her neck and shoulder.

They had sex in the spoon position and she could feel like it was not at all like before she got pregnant as she was more sensitive now and had to tell him to chill down a little with his thrusts. Other than that the sex was great yet, as she enjoyed the sex she still didn't feel sexy and one time during mid thrusts, Bucky placed his hand on her stomach which made her quickly move it away to rather rest on top of her thigh as they were being intimate.

 

After the sex, she was really sweaty and ordered him not to look at her as she left the bed and the room to get to the closes bathroom where she got showered and dressed in a fresh t-shirt, underwear and shorts before she got back to the bedroom to find him making the bed and sit down on it, dressed in the tank top and shorts once again that he had wore earlier that day. He gently petted the empty side next to him and she got up to cuddle close to him.

“I hate being pregnant. I just feel uncomfortable and too big all the time.” She mumble to his chest as she felt him gently stroke her back in a soothing manner.

 

“I know but it's just a little while longer and anything you want me to do, I'll do it. You know I wanna help you but so far you've been pretty much doing it by yourself.” He said gently to her and kissed her on top of her head.

 

“I'll let you do more stuff... I just don't like feeling like I can't do it by myself.” She mumbled.

 

“Honey, we, you and I, are a team but you've gotta let me in on the team work. I know it'll be easier for me to get much more involved when the baby gets here, but until then you've gotta talk to me.”

She looked up to him and gave him a smile before he closed in and kissed her, making her smile more.


	51. Baby time

The clock hit one minuet past midnight and Bucky woke up to her, not so easily, getting out of bed. He rubbed his eyes and asked her in a sleep drunk voice where she was going.

 

“The baby's coming.” She said calmly, making him sit up and immediately wake up.

“What, now?!” 

“No, but it's my due date and I'm having the baby.” She said and started to put on a hoodie.

 

Bucky took a relaxing breath and turned a lamp on so he could see her better. “Honey, come back to bed. It's the middle of the night.” He said softly to her.

 

“But I don't want to be pregnant anymore.” She whined and got out of the hoodie and got back into bed to get cuddled by her husband.

 

“I know and she will come soon, but for now just relax and get some sleep.” He said softly to her and turned off the light before moving to cuddle with her again.

She let out a frustrated sigh and did as he had told her too and after a while she fell back asleep.  
…............

 

Around ten in the morning she sat and talked with Vision and Bruce when the cramps began and she had to grip the armrest of the couch hard as it hurt so much. 

 

“It's happening?” Bruce asked her and she groaned by the pain in response.

“Okay, Friday, let Bucky know and Cay,” Bruce turned his focus to her. “We should get down the hospital wing. Okay?” He told her and he and Vision helped her up from the couch.

They made it to the elevator when the next contraction came and she wincing, groaned out in pain and poor Bruce's hand got squished.   
….........

She laid in a hospital bed and Vision had just told her some unnecessary facts to help her think about something other then just the pain. 

 

“Where the fuck is Bucky?!” She said in a slight raised voice as the next contraction came.

Bruce, who had just tried calling the man I question, smiled at hearing Bucky's voice answering the phone and he passed it to Casey. She took the phone and put it on speaker since she was currently in oo much pain to have her arm up to her ear.

 

“Where are you?!” 

 

“I went on a run with Steve, why?” He asked.

 

“Because I'm having this baby whether you're here or not!” She groaned out form the pain.

 

“Oh shit.” They heard him softly let out before he spoke in a normal raised voice. “Honey, are you at the hospital wing? I'll be there asap.” He said hurriedly.

 

“Yes, I've listened to all kinds of random facts from Vision and I think I broke Bruce's hand. Just get here.” She took a few deeper breaths as the contraction ended.

 

“I'm on my way, just try to breath.” He said and continued but this time it was to Steve. “No, you're not driving, you drive like a old man!”

 

“Casey?” She suddenly heard Steve ask her.

“What?” She asked.

“We're now stuck in traffic, it looks like it'll be for at least two hours.” Steve told her regretfully and she heard Bucky swear in the background.

 

“What?! You do know that I don't get to choose when the kid comes?!” She exclaimed.

 

“Honey?” It was Bucky again and he let out a deep sigh. “There's nothing we can do about the traffic. I'm sorry.” He said and sounded regretful of his choice of workout that morning.

 

“I told you I was having it today and you still decided to take that long ass, unnecessary run! No, you know what, I'm gonna hang up before you piss me off even more.”

 

“Cay, I'm sorr-” She clicked him and gave back the phone to Bruce.   
….............

 

An hour later and she now had Wanda and Nat that were to much more help then the previous team members. Bucky had called a ton of times but the women had been ordered to ignore him and so far they had obeyed her rule, what she knew. Natasha has secretly been texting Bucky to give him a few heads up, like how pissed she was at him and that he better apologies the second he steps into the room.  
…..

 

Bucky and Steve had been stuck in traffic close to four hours by the time the stop ended and they could finally get back to the compound. Bucky opened the car door as soon as they got into the garage, making Steve hit the brakes and the two men got out of the car, not bothering with parking it correctly at this time. 

 

“Shit shit shit.” Bucky mumble to himself as he and Steve made their way to the elevators.

 

“What if I'm too late and missed it? Casey will kill me!” Bucky said as they got into the elevator.

 

“You just need to stay calm, won't do you or Cay any good if you pass out from lack of oxygen.” Steve told him friendly.

 

Bucky took a deep breath and ran a hand through his short brown hair. “She'll be so pissed at me. Why the hell did I have to agree to go on that stupid fucking run in the middle of nowhere...”

 

“You didn't know it would actually come on the due date, that almost never happens.” 

 

Bucky nodded but still looked guilty. Steve gave him a softer look and shook his metal shoulder a bit, gaining his attention.

 

“You've been through this once before, just do what you did last time and don't forget that you too, needs to breath.” Steve reassured his friend.

 

“I know...” He went silent as the doors opened and he hurried out and into the hospital wing to find a nurse that could let him know where she was.  
….........

 

“Bucky!” She said, at first with a small smile but it morphed into a wince as she got another contraction.

 

“I'm here, did I miss it?!” He hurried to ask as he opened the door and stepped into the room, letting Nat and Wanda out, to which he got a angry look from her.

 

“Does if fucking look like I've had it?!” She snapped to him as he let the door close behind him and hurry to her right side.

 

“I'm so sorry I went on that stupid run.” He hurried to tell her and right after she began groaning in pain and hardened her grip on the armrests to the hospital bed.

 

“No, you left, you can go.” She said in a angry tone to him.

 

“What? You want me to leave?” He asked in disbelieve and she nodded a yes to him.

 

He sighed and made his way towards the door, about halfway she exclaimed “Are you seriously gonna leave me?” making him turn back to face her and walk back to her as he saw she began to cry.

 

“Of course not, I would never leave you. I just thought you wanted me out for a moment and I'd get some water in the meantime.” He said gently to his crying wife and took her right hand in his and gave it a small squeeze.

 

“It's the hormones, I don't get why I'm crying.” She muttered and dried her tears with her left hand.

 

He gave her a soft look. “Cay,” He said, making her turn her focus to him and gently tugged a bit at his shirt to make him bend down his head enough so she could kiss him. She smiled to him as they broke apart.

 

“I'm just happy you're here. Oh, and a heads up: I'll totally use this little mishap of yours against you when the baby is actually coming.” She told him, smiling a little to him. 

 

“Fair enough.” He said and smiled back to her.  
…............

 

30 hours later and there weren't much difference. She was barely ready to give birth and from the many hours of contractions she was exhausted by now. Many hours ago she had ordered Bucky to go take a shower since he smelled terrible from his run and it must have been the fastest shower he had ever had as he had come back with wet hair and dressed in dark jeans and a dark blue washed t-shirt in a matter of five minuets.

 

Bucky sat in a chair next to her bed as she had just had a contraction and were trying to rest a little until the next one when Jack suddenly walked into the room.

 

“Mom, where did you put my headphones? I can't find them anywhere.” Jack asked her as he walked up to stand next to her bed.

 

“Jack, really? Now?” Bucky asked and sighed at Casey giving him a “shut up” look before she turned back to look at her son.

 

“I put them in the top drawer to the right in your dresser.” She told him friendly.

 

“Okay...” He said but looked like there was something more he wanted to talk about.

“Honey, what's wrong?” She asked him gently, making him sigh a bit.

“It's nothing. You're busy.” He said and made a move to leave but stopped at her next words.

 

“You know I always have time for you, right?”

 

“Yeah, but you're about to have a baby. I think my fight with Kyle can wait for a while.”

 

“You sure?” She said and winced a little at feeling another contraction coming.

 

“Yes, I'm sure. Also, I'm sorry I caused 16 hours of that.” He said and nodded to her wincing and trying to breath through the contraction.

 

“Only took you almost 16 years to apologies.” Casey said with humor in her voice, as much as was possible with the amount of pain she was in.

 

“Yeah, you're the best. Now I'm gonna go.” He said and left the room and closed the door behind himself on his way out.

 

“Ah, it really hurts.” She groaned out and winced so hard she had to close her eyes as she tried to breath.

 

At that moment a nurse came in and a moment later announced that it was time to start pushing. Casey looked horrified to Bucky and shook her head.

“No, not without the epidural. It'll hurt way too much!”

Bucky gave her a reassuring look as he squeezed her hand a little in his. “You'll do great, you got this.”  
….......

 

“I don't got this! It hurts too much!” She screamed out from the pain of having to push.

 

“Just a few more and you will never have to do this ever again.” Bucky told her.

 

“Casey, you need to push.” The nurse told her.

 

She did as she was told and screamed out from the pain. “I hate this, why did I have to sleep with you?!!” 

 

“And stop pushing.” Casey let her head fall back to feel Bucky's metal arm behind her back and neck since he was helping her sit in the right position for pushing as she took a few hurried breaths and saw Bucky give her a “Fuck, I'm excited but also really sorry I caused you this pain” look.

 

“Why can't we switch and you do the pushing? I can't. It hurts too much.” She said in a low and exhausted voice to him.

 

“I'm sorry, I would if it was possible.” He said gently to her and gave her a kiss on top of her head before they started with the pushing again. 

 

“Aaaahh! I'm never doing this ever again!” Casey screamed out and the nurse said she could see the head.

 

Bucky made a move to look but was stopped by her hard grip on his arm, making him turn to look at her.

 

“If you look at that, you'll probably wait four months again until having sex with me.” Casey told him, referencing to when he had looked when Jack was born and it had slightly traumatized him.

 

“Or, yeah, maybe do look so we won't risk this happening again.” She said and let go of him.

 

“Honey, nothing will make me think you're not sexy- holy shit!” He let out as he went to take a look and looked up to her.

 

He awkwardly cleared his throat and went back to stand on her side and got a “what did I tell you” look from her before the last few pushes came and Casey could finally lay down and try to catch her breath as they heard the baby began to cry out as the nurse and doctor checked her and swaddled her in a blanket before handing her over to lay on Casey's chest.

 

“You did it!” Bucky said in a excited whisper as he moved a bit closer to look at the small baby girl.

Casey just breathed heavily and shot him a look and got a emotion filled kiss from her husband before they looked back to the baby.


	52. Hi Blake

They got a new room at the hospital wing as they wanted to keep Casey for observation for the first day since she had gone through 34 hours of labor and was exhausted. The room was pretty big, with two hospital beds as Bucky was not going anywhere and wanted to spend time being with her and the baby. They also had one of those hospital baby beds that looked more like a small wagon/ stroller.

 

Casey was currently laying in her bed, looking exhausted and had the baby laying on her chest, underneath her hospital shirt with Bucky making sure they had everything for the baby when it came to first outfit and stuff like that.

 

“Babe, you think Jack's still up?” She asked him as she shot a look at the clock on her side table, it was almost midnight.

 

“I think so. You really don't want to get some sleep first?” Bucky asked her gently.

 

“No, I think he should meet her now.” She said and smiled a little to him. He nodded and gave her a kiss before he went to get their son.  
…....

“Hi Jack.” Casey said gently to him as he entered the room a short while later, with Bucky walking close behind him, closing the door behind them as Jack walked up to his mom.

 

“Hi, that's her? She's so tiny.” He said a bit surprised, making Casey laugh quietly.

“Oh, she didn't feel tiny coming out.” She joked and got a sympathetic smile from Jack.

 

“You wanna hold her?” She asked him, to which he looked a bit surprised at.

“Um, you really think that's a good idea? I have no idea how to hold a baby.” Jack said a bit nervously, scared to accidentally break her.

 

“It's easy, just sit down on the chair,” Bucky told him and gestured to the chair that stood next to Casey's bed. Jack did as he was told and Bucky gently took the baby from her to, after making a few points, handed the baby to Jack.

 

Jack tensed up and barley dared to breath as he didn't feel too sure about holding a freaking baby. Bucky and Casey just smiled at the two siblings.

 

“Oh, o- okay.” Jack said as the baby got a hold of his finger he had just used to make sure she didn't suffocate on the blanket.

 

“Hi, I'm Jack, your big brother.” He said gently as he shook his finger a bit, making it look like the baby was shaking hands with him.

 

“I'm hella good at football and pretty gay, and you are...?” 

 

“I still like the name Blake.” Casey said, making them look up to her.

 

Jack looked down to the baby and smiled a little. “Blake, huh? You better start playing football once you get a bit older, because that's sounds like a great player wit that name.” He said and smirked a bit.

 

“Aw, you're so cute. Babe, take a picture of them.” Casey told Bucky and handed him her phone.

 

Jack looked up and shook his head a little. “Mom, I'm in a star wars pj's and my hair is a mess.” Jack told her.

 

“I went through 34 hours of pain, suck it up.” She said jokingly to him and he went quiet and smiled to the camera, making his dad smile a bit at him. 

 

“You're pretty cute.” Jack told Blake as she yawned. He looked up to his dad as he spoke to him. 

 

“You should probably take her, don't want her falling asleep on me and I get stuck sitting here all night.” He said friendly and let Bucky take the baby and put her in her own bed.

 

“You should also go to bed, you've got school tomorrow.” Bucky told him and ruffed his hair in a loving manner, making the teenager smile a little.

 

“I guess Steve will drive me? Since both of you will just sleep and take care of Blake.” 

 

“Yes, but we're going home tomorrow so we won't spend all time with her.” Casey told him.

“Mom, I'm a teenager. I don't wanna hangout with my parents all the time. Besides, my fight with Kyle is fixed now so I'll probably be at his place after school.”

 

“Okay.” She said and gave him a hug before he headed to the door and got a hug from his dad as well before he headed to the apartment.


	53. Growing up

It wan't until a few days later that Bucky and Casey decided to bring Blake with them to the common floor to meet the team. Jack had brought over Kyle a few days earlier and he was great with her. It had surprised them all that Kyle liked babies and Blake loved him. He got her to laugh much more than any of them could, well Jack was great at getting her to laugh but he didn't really know how to bond with a baby so after observing Kyle a few times he spent a bit more time with her and she obviously loved spending time with her older brother.

 

After the team had met her, Jack sat down on the carpet floor to rest his back against the couch as Clint sat Blake down to sit on his lap. He shot the archer a look but made sure she didn't fall off and gently began playing a bit with her.

 

“Blake! No, no biting.” Jack told her after a while, as the baby had got a hold of his hand and bit down quiet hard. 

“It even left a mark! You're a baby, you don't even have teeth.” Jack said as he got free and took a look at it.

 

“Jack, don't be silly. She's just a few days old.” His dad told him but sat down next to him o give it a look and saw a few small bite marks on Jack's right hand.

 

“But- she's not old enough...” Bucky said and looked like a living question mark as he took the baby and gently took a look in her mouth and got slight big eyes at seeing her having a few teeth already.

 

“Oh, that might not be good.” He mumbled and took a breath as he looked at the happy baby.

 

“Dad, what's wrong?” Jack asked.

 

“I need to talk with your mom, can you hold her?” Jack nodded and took the baby to sit on his lap as Bucky left to go talk with Casey.  
…............

 

It turned out that Loki's spell was causing Blake to grow up much faster then a normal baby would. When she was five weeks old, she looked more like a 3 year old and by the time she was six months old she looked like any other 13 year old. That was actually when she stopped growing so crazy fast, she had been “13” for about a month now and she had not made any fast changes in her growing and they guessed it was over. 

 

Jack had thought it would take years until she would be closer to the teenage years and had a hard time with dealing with her suddenly being close to his age and be as any teenager can be, all about them and it caused many arguments and a few fights that their parents had to step in to break up. Once she had actually thrown a remote, hitting him in the head because he wouldn't stop gaming and let her watch her shows.

 

It wasn't all bad, Jack now being 16 and not as much in the crazy early time of the hormones that came with being a teenager, love his sister a lot and always helped her with homework until she got smarter than him and instead she started to help him with some of his. Specially when it came to science since Jack didn't care for it. 

 

They would watch movies together and she still loved hanging out with Kyle. Sure, Kyle had to take some time to melt the whole her growing up from baby to teenager in a matter of six months, but he still came by and loved hanging out with the siblings.

 

 

Blake looked a lot like her mother with long dark brown hair and a slim body with the height of so far, barely reaching up her dad's ribs, making her a head shorter than Jack.

 

She's really smart and loves school. Compared to the other teenagers the only difference is that she has no interests in crushes or dating anyone and liked to hangout in the lab after school with Bruce and sometimes even Tony. She and Jack became close from the beginning and he always looks out for her, whether if it's in school or outside. They're like any other big brother and little sister, joking around, arguing, fighting, spending time together and playing pranks on their parents at random times.

 

As she grew up so quickly he could teach her after a few weeks to catch a ball and they could be found throwing a football around, occasionally knocking some stuff down and having to clean it up and their parents would have to tell them once again that they should go down to the gym to play there and not in the apartment.

 

Their great relationship gets a hit when she accidentally walks in on him and Kyle doing something she would rather never have seen, once when they were home alone for the evening with Jack in charge as Casey and Bucky were working late that night.

 

She didn't know what to do so she just silently closed the door and hurried to her own room, at the end of the hallway, between the bathroom and their parent's room to the right, where it just used to be a wall, had Tony added a room for her when they had just found out about the added family member. 

 

She shut the door before she sat down at her desk and started to watch Mulan with headphones on her laptop, trying to forget what she had seen. She, like Jack, loved Disney and Bucky had sat up so they had every Disney movie available to watch either on their laptops, the tv in the living room or anywhere in the tower with a pc or tv.

 

She avoids Jack as much as possible for the next coming days and since she didn't know how to deal with what she saw, she snaps at him every time he asks her something or just tries to talks to her. At first he was clearly surprised since she had never really been snappy or mean to him but with dealing with her new behavior for a week he was just as snappy as her. The weekend came back around and Kyle dropped by that Friday and his smile was quickly switched to a surprised frown at how Blake greeted him.

 

“Oh, it's the other gay kid.” She said in a mean tone as Kyle was headed to sit down on the couch next to Jack. Both turned to look at her, Kyle more chocked than Jack.

 

“...Yes, is there a problem with me being here, Blake?” Kyle asked her friendly.

 

She shrugged from where she stood still pretty close to the door since she was the one to answer it when Kyle had knocked. 

 

“You disgust me and do weird things, but other than that I don't think there's a problem.” She stated in a mean tone.

 

“Blake!” Casey said warningly to her from where she stood in the kitchen, prepping the dinner.

 

Kyle looked a little hurt at the girl but kept his voice calm and friendly as he spoke. “Do you have a problem with me being with your brother? Or just the gay part?” 

 

“I don't get why you'd wanna do stuff like that, it's disgusting and why Jack was in on it, I really don't get.” She said simply.

 

“What are you even talking about?” Kyle asked, looking confused at her.

 

“Don't mind her, she's been mean and moody all week.” Jack told him over his shoulder.

 

“Hey guys, hi Kyle.” They were interrupted by Bucky coming home and not feeling the vibe in the room, smiled and got off his shoes and gave the girl a hug.

 

He let her go and went up to where Jack sat and ruffed his hair, making the teenager shoo away his hand.

 

“Could have given me a hug.” His dad said in a friendly tease, to which Jack just mumbled something Kyle and Blake couldn't hear.

 

“Blake, why are you suddenly so angry at me, did I do something wrong?” Kyle asked her, looking hurt.

 

“Yeah! I accidentally saw you and Jack doing something really weird last weekend and both of you act like it's not disgusting!” She really did sound like a kid as she said that and looked truly horrified at him.

 

“You- oh fuck, um...” Kyle let out awkwardly, just as Jack looked like he tried to sink through the couch as the room was silent for a moment and the parents attention was on Kyle and the girl.

 

“I'm really sorry you saw that, but-” Kyle started but she cut him off.

 

“Don't say 'butt'!” She exclaimed, making the teenagers look even more uneasy. “If that's what all gays do, then I don't feel like befriending them!” 

 

“Oh, fuuuuck my life...” They heard Jack mutter in a sigh from the couch, where Bucky still stood pretty close to the boy, now looking like he had no idea what to do or say as Jack had put on the hood of his hoodie to avoid them seeing his face, even though he sat with his back towards them.

 

“Just because you don't understand it, doesn't mean that it should affect your relationship with your brother. He's not doing anything towards you by being with me. Though, I get why you freaked out...so, I'm sorry about that.” Kyle told her friendly, but she could tell he was a bit hurt by her words.

 

She looked deep in thought for a moment before she answered him. “I guess you're right.” She said friendly and shrugged, giving him a small smile.

 

“Thanks Kyle, I didn't know what to tell her.” Bucky said and sent a thankful smile to the teenager, who just smiled a little back, before he headed to the kitchen to help out with the dinner.

 

Kyle relaxed a bit and smiled back to her. “So no more mean words and fighting with Jack because of this?” He asked her friendly as the both of them went to sit down on the couch with Jack in the middle.

 

“Nah, and how do you know about it?”

 

“Because you hurt him by saying all those mean stuff and he complained about you a lot this week.” Jack gave his boyfriend a non too happy look at spilling the beans to his little sister.

 

“I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to deal with it. I didn't wanna make you sad.” She said in a regretful tone to Jack and gave him a bear hug.

 

He removed his hood and hugged her gently back. “It's okay, just don't do it again.” He told her friendly.

 

She hugged him tightly and once she let go she moved to sit between the couple and gave Kyle a bear hug too, making him smile even more and hug the girl back.

 

“I'm sorry I was so mean. You're actually really nice and I like you.” She told him as she hugged him.

“Aw, I like you too. And next time you find out something you don't like, just talk to someone about it before you decide you hate all the gays.” He said gently to her.

 

She let him go, but still kept her place between them, making Jack having to move to the side a bit to give her some room. 

 

“I don't hate gays, I never have. Just, you two freaked me out.” She told them, looking like she truly regretted what she had said.

 

“Good, now how about you make it up by leaving us alone? I'm gonna kick Kyle's ass on this new game.” Jack said the last part teasingly to his boyfriend.

 

“But Jackson, I wanna play with you.” She said in a begging voice.

 

“Never should have told you Jack wasn't my legal name...” Jack muttered to her.

“Is your name Jackson? Hm, yeah no I prefer Jack.” Kyle told him, making him smirk a little in response.

 

“Yeah, and Blake came to me a few weeks ago and told me Tony's real name is really Anthony and that Dad's not really named Bucky but James. She was so surprised and kinda chocked and I let it slip out that I also goes by a nickname. Now that's all she calls me and it's getting annoying.” Jack told him as he started up the game.

 

“First I found out dad's name isn't Dad, that was a surprise and to find out so many I know have secret, legal names is a surprise. Besides, I like Jackson way more than Jack.” She said and took one of the consoles.

 

“Not so chocking since you're actually just a few months old...and no, you're not playing with us. Mom doesn't want you playing violent games since you're a little kid.” Jack said and took the console from her and gave it to Kyle.

 

“Mom!” Blake called out, making Jack sigh.

 

“Sweetie, you have to wait until you're older to play that kind of games.” Bucky answered in Casey's stead so she didn't have to be the bad guy all the time.

“Like a month older?” She asked and gave him a pointed look.

 

He looked deep in thought before he answered her. “Mom and I will talk about when you can start playing those games, end of discussion.” He said friendly but firmly.

 

“Dad-”

“No.”

“Bucky?” She tried but only got a small smile and a head shake from him that told her it was still a no.

 

“James?” Last try and she got a eye roll from her dad.

“No. I won't change my answer, no matter what you call me. End. of. Discussion.” He said calmly but firmly to her.

 

“Blake, instead of watching the game, how about you start to clean up your room? It's a mess.” Casey told her friendly.

 

Blake sighed but left the two teenagers to game alone and headed to her room to clean it up. A moment later they heard her yell at the cat. 

 

“Milo! I've told you ten times already to not sleep on my laptop! Now it's full of cat hair and my paper looks like it's written in a code!” She came out of her room, holding the cat at arms reach and dropped him on Jack's lap.

 

Jack just started to pet the cat a little with the console scratching gently behind the cat's left ear, making him purr.

 

“Maybe you should learn to actually save the document and close your laptop and you wouldn't have to yell at poor Milo for being a normal cat.” Jack told her as he focused on the game.

 

“Dude, you just shot me! Not cool.” He groaned to Kyle, who said he was sorry.

 

“It's a new game, you know it takes time for me to know which ones to shoot and not to.” He said and gave Jack a sad smile.

 

“Wanna play again?” Jack asked him.

“Sure.” With that they were soon back at shooting at bad guys, leaving Blake to glare at the cat, who happily fell asleep on Jack's lap.

 

She eventually gave up trying to mentally get the cat to understand to leave her laptop alone and headed to the kitchen where she small talked with the parents and set the table ready for dinner.


	54. Chaos

Casey had just come home from the store and just put the grocery bags at the table when Jack and Blake came up to her. Jack was going on about what he thought Blake had done wrong and Blake shot him down with saying he threw a football inside the apartment and broke the tv. As the kids were arguing over who's fault it was Bucky came home, seeing the tv had a hole in it and asked them wha thad happened. That just made the kids argue over each other.

“Oh, honey I need to talk to you.” Bucky said over the kids's arguing to Casey.

 

“Give me five minuets.” She said as she headed to the bathroom where she locked herself in and did her business. 

 

Suddenly she head the kids try to talk to her through the door and she let out a sigh. Soon after she heard the kids go quiet at their dad telling them to give her a break. 

 

“Cay, I really gotta talk to you.” 

She sighed as she went to flush the toilet and washed her hands and proceeded to throw up the door to head out and in a matter of seconds everyone was trying to talk to her at once it didn't help that Steve and Nat entered through their front door and tried telling her about something she didn't catch.

 

“QUIET!” Casey exclaimed, making the room go silent and she took a breath before she broke the silence, turned to face Jack, not looking happy.

 

“I've told you a thousand times that you are not allowed to throw any balls around inside the apartment, and breaking the tv?! You are both grounded for a week and I don't wanna hear anything from either of you right now!” She told her kids sternly before she proceeded to look over to her husband.

 

“Honey, I-”

“I told you to give me five minuets, how hard is that? I don't want you or the kids to bang on the bathroom door when I'm in there!” 

 

“Sorry.” Bucky said and she took a breath before turning to Steve and Nat.

“What?” She simply asked them.

“We got a last minuet mission and we need Bucky.” Natasha said simply.

 

“That was what I was trying to tell you.” Bucky told her friendly, making her let out a frustrated sigh as she turned towards her husband.

 

“You're leaving me alone with your monster of kids? I thought we said no missions for the first year...?” She said in a disappointed tone.

 

“I know, but Blake hasn't been a baby for a while now. I thought the one year rule didn't apply to this situation.” Bucky told her gently.

 

“Fine, just go. I'll be the bad guy as always and break up their fights...” She sighed out.

 

“Cay... I'll be home soon and-”

 

“Just go. I'll deal with them. Can't promise I won't use the laser though....” She said in a tired voice to him and he gave her a sad smile before he turned to face the kids.

 

“You two, no more fighting and no annoying the shit out of your mom, or I'll make it three weeks.” Bucky told them sternly, making Jack nod in agreement but Blake looked annoyed at him.

 

“But I need to find out what Bruce is working on this week!” Blake complained to her dad.

 

“You know the rules, no fun when you're grounded. Just accept it and be nice to your mom.” Bucky said before saying bye to them and leaving with the team members.

 

“Jerk.” Blake said as the door had just been shut closed. 

 

“It's just for a week and we both are guilty to breaking the tv.” Jack told her and headed to the kitchen to help Casey with the groceries. 

 

“No, you broke it because you threw it.” Blake said and glared at her older brother.

“You said you would catch it.” Jack added and put the milk in the fridge.

 

“Kids! Just be quiet for a little while, please.” Casey said and got them to quiet down as they helped out with the groceries.  
….......

 

The week was putting it's strain on Casey with the kids not getting to use their phones or computers to watch youtube and Blake was re reading her science books to as she called it “not lose her smarts”. Casey had rolled her eyes at that but left her alone to read.

 

Jack was used to sometimes getting grounded and was doing better than his sister with not getting to use the internet as he would instead either read some comics or play board games with either her or Blake. Whenever he won over his sister, she would sigh as if she had failed at something important for a second before telling him good game and otherwise be a good winner. Jack didn't really mind that she was a bit too into winning, as he was that way himself when it came to football, so he would go easy on her and just shake hands with her and drop it, not making a big deal of it.

 

When the week finally came to a end and Casey had just handed out their phones when Bucky came home and Blake, being a daddy's girl, ran to give him a bear hug. He smiled big and lifted her up a bit as he hugged her before letting her down.

 

“Hi sweetie, had a nice week?” He asked her friendly.

“Nah not really, I miss the internet but I guess it was fun playing board games with Jackson.” She said and smiled a bit to her dad.

 

He smiled back and went to hug Jack, the teen gave him a quick hug back. “How was your week, Jack?” He asked him as he let the him free form the hug. 

 

Jack shrugged. “Okay I guess, though we lost the game yesterday...” He said and hung a bit with his head.

 

“You'll get the next one.” Bucky told him friendly and Jack gave him a sad smile.

 

“Oh, hi.” Casey said on her way out the door, making Bucky frown a little to her.

“I gotta go, I should have never signed up as class parent.” She muttered as she put on her shoes.

 

“Honey, breathe.” Bucky told her and got her to stand still for a moment.

 

“Last time you said that, I was in labor.” She told him, making him smile a little to her before he gave her a hug. She let out a sigh but hugged him back.

 

“I really gotta go now, see you later.” She said before taking her purse and heading out to the elevator.

“So, what do you wanna do?” Bucky asked the kids as he closed the door.

 

“Go cart!” Blake said, smiling big to their dad. 

“Sure, sounds good.” Jack agreed and made Bucky smile at the two kids's excitement for go carts.


End file.
